walka pomiędzy światłem i ciemnością
by noovember
Summary: post-3A, no-3B; bliźniacy są Alfami i nikt nie odczuwa (bardzo) Nemetonu; paringi: canon, sugerowany sterek. Nadeszła piękna jesień, każdy szuka pary aby mieć z kim spędzić zimę. W Kalifornii nie musisz szukać cudzego ciepła na zimne wieczory, ale wciąż. Instynkty. Dlatego Derek zaatakował Stilesa. To nie może się powtórzyć! Peter oferuje pomoc. Peter? Pomoc? To nie wróży dobrze.
1. Chapter 1

_Jak człowiek może być odważny gdy boi się?_

_To jedyny czas gdy człowiek może być odważny._

Derek nie czuł się dobrze. Właściwie to czuł się okropnie! Kręciło się mu w głowie, jakby wypił całą zawartość sklepu alkoholowego. Nieważne ile pocierał czoło nie mógł przywrócić sobie jasności umysłu. Musiał dostać się do Deatona. Nie był w stanie prowadzić auta.

Wyszedł na ulice i to był błąd. Dźwięki i zapachy były takie ogłupiające, światła reflektorów były takie rażące. O Boże, to tak bolało.

Telefon. Musiał zadzwonić do kogoś, po kogoś. Potrzebował (_uch, nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć!_) pomocy. Nie mógł skupić się na ekranie, był zbyt rażący.

Potknął się i o mało co nie przewrócił, gdyby lampa uliczna nie była w jego zasięgu. Nie mógł tego znieść, jakby całe jego ciało składało się z twardych supłów, których nie mógł rozluźnić.

Spojrzał w górę, ponad lampę. Pełnia. Nie znosił tak źle pełni odkąd był nastolatkiem. Miał nadzieje, że nikogo nie zabije.

Z pobliskiej restauracji dobiegały smaczne zapachy pieczonego mięsa. Och, ślina natoczyła się mu do ust. Żołądek skręcił się mu z bólu. Chciał coś zjeść. O rany, oby nie zjadł człowieka!

Musiał dostać się do Deatona. Potrzebował czegoś na uspokojenie, kogoś kto skrępuje go i zamknie żeby nie miał kontaktu z ludźmi, zwierzętami, zapachami i dźwiękami.

Na ślepo wybrał numer. Uważał tylko żeby nie zadzwonić do Cory. Siostrzyczka wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia, że była wściekła na brata i nie chciała z nim rozmawiać przez najbliższe pół roku. Była zła, bo Derek zostawił ją z druidem w Carmel. Mężczyzna był dawnym znajomym Deatona i cieszył się, że mógł pomóc jednocześnie staremu przyjacielowi i Corze, której życie jako młodej Omegi nie było usłane różami. Każde stado do jakiego chciałaby przyłączyć się, traktowałoby ją trochę lepiej niż trędowatego. Cora mogła spokojnie skończyć szkołę w Carmel i wtedy pomyśleć o tym co chciałaby zrobić dalej: wrócić do Beacon Hill, iść na studia, czy zostać w Carmel.

Oczywiście Cora wybierała zachowywać się jak każda nastolatka na globie i śmiertelnie obraziła się na brata, i poprzysięgła, że nie splunęłaby w jego kierunku gdyby płonął. Tak, Cora po prostu dramatyzowała.

/Czego? Śpieszę się!/ odpowiedział zdenerwowany głos w telefonie. Uch, za głośno. Derek słyszał jak po drugiej stronie linii były otwierane szafki i wyrzucana zawartość plecaka na podłogę.

– Stiles? To ty? – zapytał Derek. Nie był pewien czy jego słuch nie zawodził go.

/Tak, co jest? Czemu brzmisz jakbyś był pijany? Czy zadzwoniłeś do mnie po pijaku?/ zaśmiał się Stiles i to było za głośno. Derek odsunął od siebie telefon.

– Musisz po mnie przyjechać. Musisz mnie zawieźć do Deatona. – jęknął Hale starając się nie podnosić wzroku z ziemi. Cholera, czuł się tak okropnie.

/Nie, zadzwoń po kogoś innego./ odpowiedział Stiles i Derek był zaskoczony. Nie liczył się z odmową.

– Stiles, odpalaj auto i przyjedź po mnie! To nie prośba! – warknął Derek i miał nadzieję że to podziała. Nie miał zamiaru usprawiedliwiać się przed Stilesem.

/Nie sądzę żebyś w pozycji, aby wyszczekiwać rozkazy./ warknął Stiles i mógł mieć rację. Derek zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Miał coś opowiedzieć, coś wulgarnego i najpewniej grożąc Stilesowi. Wybrał rozłączyć się. Nie będzie błagał.

Z trudem puścił latarnię i poszedł w dół ulicy, aby jakoś trafić do weterynarza. Musi zejść z ulicy, żeby być z dala od ludzi, zapachów, świateł. Ledwo mógł chodzić, bo nogi wciąż odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.


	2. Chapter 2

O Boże, Stiles zgubił kluczyki do auta! Cholera, miał być u Lidii, tak jakby, już, zaraz i dziesięć minut temu! Co za farsa! Wyrzucił już wszystko z kieszenie bluzy i z plecaka, przerzucił nawet zawartość szuflad i wciąż nie mógł znaleźć kluczyków!

Lidia odstrzeli go za to, że spóźniał się! Nie chciał żeby myślała, że przestał lubić ją, bo wybrała umawiać się z Aidanem i zapomniała o tym gorącym pocałunku w szatni. Stiles nie wiedział co myśleć, co robić, więc zrobił to w czym był najlepszy: zbył wszystko paplaniną i żartami. Dalej kochał Lidię, ale ta wyraźnie kochała innego. Może leciała na wilkołaki? Może była grupie?!

Gdzie te cholerne kluczyki?! Stiles dopadł do komody i zaczął wyrzucać z niej ubrania. Gdzież mógł upchnąć kluczyki?!

Zadzwoniła jego komórka. Stiles rozejrzał się po pokoju za urządzeniem, ale panował taki bałagan że mogła być dosłownie wszędzie. To na pewno Lidia dzwoniła, aby opieprzyć go za spóźnianie się i jeśli był na nią zły za umawianie się z Aidanem to powinien powiedzieć jej to w twarz a nie być pasywnie–agresywny. Stiles sądził że to ona miała większe problemy z ich pocałunkiem niż on.

Cholera, powinien zapanować nad tokiem myśli. Jedna czynność naraz.

Komórka. Musi znaleźć komórkę. Miał nadzieje że Kate Parry nagle nie zamilknie.

Komórka leżała pod łóżkiem. Okej, jedno załatwione. To dzwonił Marudołak.

– Czego? Śpieszę się. – warknął do słuchawki Stiles zaczynając przekopywać na nowo pokój. Gdzie te kluczyki?

/Stiles? To ty?/ wykrztusił Derek jakby z trudem łapał oddech. Stiles wyrzucił zawartość torby sportowej na ziemię. Gdzie były te kluczyki?!

– Tak, co jest? Czemu brzmisz jakbyś był pijany? Czy zadzwoniłeś do mnie po pijaku? – zaśmiał się Stiles, bo totalnie nie wiedział że wilkołaki mogą się upić. To musiał być komiczny widok.

Gdzie te pieprzone kluczyki?!

Stiles zszedł na dół. Może rzucił je w kuchni?

/Musisz po mnie przyjechać. Musisz mnie zawieźć do Deatona./ jęknął słabo Derek i musiał być bardzo nawalony. Stiles sądził że Derek dramatyzuje. Nie musi być wieziony do druida z kacem. Musiał tylko zacisnąć zęby i znieść to jak każda osoba na Ziemi.

– Nie, zadzwoń po kogoś innego. – odpowiedział Stiles. Nie żeby ktokolwiek po niego przyjechał. Wszyscy siedzieli u Lidii i nikt nie oleje domowej roboty pizzy i filmów, żeby towarzyszyć pijanemu marudołakowi. Stiles i tak był spóźniony do Lidii, która będzie na niego wściekła za to. Totalnie nie chciał jej zawieść i totalnie ją zawodził.

W końcu znalazł kluczyki na kanapie w salonie! O szczęśliwy dniu!

/Stiles, odpalaj auto i przyjedź po mnie! To nie prośba!/ niemalże szczeknął Derek i brzmiało to naprawdę komicznie. Stiles miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty ze swoim sobotnim wieczorem niż zapewnianie Hale'a że kac to jeszcze nie śmierć.

– Nie sądzę żebyś w pozycji, aby wyszczekiwać rozkazy. – odpowiedział groźnie Stiles. Był już zły, bo nie miał czasu na te bezproduktywne konwersacje i musiał być u Lidii półgodziny temu. Nie daj Boże Scott wybierze jakiś film, zanim Stiles będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Był jeszcze Danny – w nim cała nadzieja!

Derek rozłączył się i szczerze powiedziawszy Stiles poczuł się przez chwilę dotknięty. Nie żeby powiedział że to niepodobne do Hale'a. Okej, marudołak zdał sobie sprawę z tego że musi dzisiaj poradzić sobie sam. Tym lepiej dla tych którzy mieli plany na wieczór, jak Stiles który _totalnie_ będzie musiał wkupić się sześciopakiem w łaski gospodyni.

Stiles siedział w aucie i nie mógł odepchnąć myśli, że zapomniał o czymś ważnym. Będzie musiał z tym żyć, bo Lidia!

No jasny gwint, pełnia! Stiles krzyknął uderzając w kierownice. Będzie musiał jechać po marudołaka, bo ten pewnie poczuł pełnie i oszaleje, i jeszcze kogoś zje! Derek zazwyczaj trzymał się świetnie, był cholernym Miyagim wilkołaków. Stiles nie mógł jednak odepchnąć myśli że działo się coś złego i musi pomóc Haleowi.

– Oby to było coś ważnego, bo zabiję Cię za fałszywy alarm. – warknął Stiles do siebie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że olewał pizzę i filmy z przyjaciółmi żeby ratować Dereka Hale'a. Och, miał nadzieję że Karma odda mu za to z nadwyżką.

Podjechał pod wilczą jamę Hale'a i wysiadł z auta. Drzwi do budynku były otwarte. Stiles wszedł do środka i na górę, żeby sprawdzić mieszkanie. Miał nadzieję, że Derek nie szalał po ulicach Beacon, bo Stiles będzie musiał dzwonić po posiłki, aby schwytać go.

Stiles otworzył sobie ciężki drzwi i zajrzał niepewnie do środka, niepewny czy Derek nie wyskoczy z ciemnego kąta i nie ukręci mu głowy.

– Derek? Jesteś tu? – krzyknął w powietrze Stiles. Gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi, wszedł pewniej do środka. – Derek, obyś był martwy, albo umierający, bo inaczej wepchnę Ci w gardło tojad!

Mieszkanie było puste. Stiles rozejrzał się jeszcze po piętrze, żeby upewnić się, że Hale nie schował się gdzieś.

– Jesteś tak martwy, Derek. – westchnął Stiles schodząc po krętych schodach. Miał ochotę uśmiercić marudołaka w jakiś okrutny sposób. Totalnie powinien to zrobić.

Nagle Derek wtoczył się do mieszkania. Stiles patrzył na niego oczekując jakiś wyjaśnień, ale Hale przeszedł zygzakiem w stronę łóżka. Potknął się o stopień i padł twarzą na posłanie; i to było komiczne.

– Stiles? Idź do domu. – warknął Derek w posłanie. Odwrócił głowę na bok i łypnął błękitnym okiem na nastolatka.

– Teraz jak już przyjechałem to odwidzę Cię do Deatona. – odpowiedział Stiles podchodząc bliżej łóżka.

– Nie muszę jechać do niego. – powiedział Derek chowając twarz w pościel.

– Derek, jest pełnia. Lepiej odwiozę Cię do Deatona zanim zjesz kogoś. – westchnął Stiles łapiąc Hela za ramię i próbując podnieść go. Szarpnął za ramię marudołaka, ale przeliczył swoje siły i upadł na pościel obok niego. Stiles zaśmiał się głośno z siebie. Derek obrócił nieznacznie głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się jak prawdziwy przerażacz.

Stiles podniósł się na ramionach. Derek wykonał podobny ruch z miną zadowolonego drapieżnika.

– Idziemy do Deatona. Wstawaj. – odpowiedział Stiles i wstał. Pomógł Derekowi ustać w pionie. Tego głowa opadła w stronę Stilesa. Ten czuł dziwne wibrowanie w ciele Hale'a. Przez całą drogę na dół Derek nie mógł utrzymać równowagi i ciągle wpadał na Stilesa. Ten z trudem wpakował wilkołaka do auta.

– Derek, trzymasz się? Jesteś jeszcze ze mną? – zapytał Stiles szarpiąc Dereka za ramię. Wyglądał jakby tracił przytomność. Dziwne, dlaczego pełnia nie działała na niego tak jak na Corę i Boyda? Dlaczego nie był na krawędzi, a wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się być rozluźniony i odprężony?

– Derek, w porządku? – zapytał Stiles widząc jak Hale obsuwa się niżej na siedzeniu z zadowoloną miną. Ten zamruczał, jakby mówiąc że wszystko było w porządku.

– Nie wyglądasz jakbyś chciał mnie zjeść. – kontynuował Stiles ze zdziwieniem. Derek znowu mruknął z satysfakcją a jego usta rozciągnęły się w wąskim uśmiechu.

– Czuję się już lepiej. – odpowiedział Derek nie otwierając oczu. Stiles złapał Hale'a za ramię i potrząsnął Derekiem, bo może ten tracił przytomność.

– Derek, spróbuj nie zasypać. – powiedział Stiles z troską. Bóg wie co dzieje się z Derekiem, może zaśnie i zgłupieje, zaatakuje Stilesa, a ten jako człowiek nie miał szans z wilkołakiem.

– Nic Ci nie zrobię. – odpowiedział Derek. – Czuję się lepiej.

– Nie wyglądasz dobrze. – odpowiedział Stiles. Patrzył jak marudołak żuje swoją dolną wargę nieco bezmyślnie.

– Czuję się świetnie. – westchnął Derek otwierając oczy i patrząc na Stilesa. Ten przysiągłby że widział jak źrenice Dereka rozszerzają się, pożerając zieleń tęczówek.

– Co dzieje się z tobą? Wyglądasz jak na haju. – warknął Stiles mocniej wciskając gaz. Musiał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Deatona.

Po dziesięciu minutach Derek zaczął kręcić się na siedzeniu. Oddychał tak mocno że Stiles słyszał go ze swojego miejsca.

– Och, muszę wysiąść. – westchnął głęboko Derek zapierając się dłońmi o deskę rozdzielczą i drzwiczki, jakby przygotowywał się na zderzenie.

– Poczekaj, zaraz będziemy na miejscu. – powiedział Stiles, ale Hale zaczął szarpać za klamkę i wyskoczył z auta zanim się zatrzymało.

– Derek! Cholera, Derek, wracaj! – krzyknął Stiles przez otwarte drzwi pasażera, ale Hale szybko zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Nastolatek przeklął pod oddechem. Zatrzasnął drzwi pasażera i pojechał wzdłuż drogi. Próbował dojrzeć czy Derek biega gdzieś po lesie oszalały. Może pobiegł do domu? Choć przejęło go hrabstwo to był to dom dziecinny Dereka. Kierowany dziwnym instynktem mógł pobiec tam.

Stiles dotarł do zjazdu z drogi państwowej na gruntową. Derek wpadł mu na maskę auta i Stiles o mało nie dostał zawału serca. Krzyknął jak mała dziewczynka i zahamował gwałtownie.

– Jezu Chryste, Hale! – krzyknął Stiles i wysiadł z auta. Nie chciał zabić Dereka. Co ten zresztą robił, tak biegając po drodze, jak bezmyślna sarna? Derek uciekł w głąb lasu.

– Derek! – wrzasnął Stiles i pobiegł w głąb lasu starając się wypatrzyć wilkołaka w ciemnościach. Bez wytężonych zmysłów nie miał nadziei dojrzeć Dereka.

Och, dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że choć on nie widzi Dereka to ten z pewnością widzi go. Jeśli zmieni zdanie i zdecyduje się zaatakować Stilesa i zjeść go? To możliwe.

Stiles wyjął telefon z kieszeni żeby zadzwonić do Scotta, kogokolwiek. Pobiegł w stronę auta. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Stiles rozejrzał się po okolicy, ale wszystko wyglądało tak samo.

– Derek, musisz uspokoić się. – krzyknął Stiles. Czuł na sobie wzrok drapieżnika. Zaczął biec w którymś kierunku. Musiał tylko ruszyć się z miejsca. Chciał dostać się do auta i odjechać. Nic nie obchodziło go czy Hale kogoś zje, ważne żeby nie zjadł Stilesa.

Stiles nie widział swojego auta. Nie poznawał okolicy i nie widział drogi. Zgubił się w lesie z szalonym wilkołakiem dyszącym mu w kark.

– Derek! Derek, błagam, uspokój się! To ja. Stiles. – jęknął Stiles słysząc wycie blisko i był pewien że to Hale. Chłopak zawsze wmawiał sobie, że nie boi się dużego złego wilka, ale bał się. Bał się kłów i pazurów, i wściekłych oczu.

Stiles czytał gdzieś że nie powinno uciekać się przed wilkiem, bo wzbudzało to w zwierzęciu pragnienie pogoni. Najlepiej utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy i nie przedstawiać się jako ofiar. To jednak trudne gdy nie widzisz swojego przeciwnika. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i od razu wykręcił numer Scotta. Och, potrzebował pomocy wilkołaków.

/_Dodzwoniłeś się do Scotta. Zostaw wiadomość po usłyszeniu–_/

Po chwili nastolatek stwierdził, że dość tego i musi zacząć uciekać. Nie było rady na wściekłego wilkołaka. Zacznie go gonić to trudno. Musiał dobiec do auta i modlić się, aby Derek nie dopadł go. Do tej pory Hale zdawał się cieszyć z zabawy w kotka i myszkę; patrzeć jak chłopak miota się ze strachu i desperacji.

Stiles chciał tylko uciec. Biegł co sił w nogach, ale cała okolica wyglądała tak samo. Słyszał wycie rozchodzące się echem po lesie. Prawie chciał upaść na kolana i ryczeć. Z tego co wiedział równie dobrze mógł biec prosto w stronę wilkołaka.

Ziemia nagle rozstąpiła się pod Stilesem i wpadł on w jej głąb. Krzyczał głośno całą drogę w dół i próbował złapać się jakiś korzeni. Upadł na ziemię z hukiem i okrzykiem bólu, bo spadł na bok i czuł że połamał sobie żebra. Zaczął płakać głośno próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza.

– Derek, błagam Cię, jestem ranny! – krzyknął Stiles tak głośno jak pozwalały mu obolałe płuca. Usłyszał szelest na górze i był pewien że to Derek przyszedł go zjeść. Hale zeskoczył na ziemię jak cholerny tarzan. Spojrzał na Stilesa niebieskimi oczami i wyszczerzył kły. Stiles podniósł się opierając o ścianę.

– Derek, opanuj się! – krzyknął Stiles z rozpaczą. Hale zbliżył się do niego krokiem drapieżnika. Złapał go pod brodę wbijając pazury w skórę.

– Powinienem dawno uciszyć Cię. – warknął Derek a Stiles słyszał warkot w jego piersi. O rany, nie wiedział że tak wkurzał Dereka. Powinien spodziewać się, że wszystkie groźby nie były czcze.

Derek pochylił się nad nim i chuchnął mu w ucho. Stiles krzyknął głośno i uciekł w głąb korytarza. Nie wiedział czy udało się mu odstraszyć Hale'a czy może ten wypuścił go, bo chciał uciekającej zwierzyny; Stiles miał nadzieje okazję tę wykorzystać w pełni.

Usłyszał w oddali ryk wściekłości i wiedział że Derek ruszył w pościg. Stiles wpadł w pierwszy pokój i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i zakręcił korbą ryglując je. Derek wpadł na nie całym ciężarem ciała. Walił w nie pięścią przez pewien czas a potem ucichł.

Stiles skulił się pod odległą ścianą i wyciągnął telefon. Zero zasięgu. Stiles zaczął kręcić się wzdłuż ściany, unosząc telefon nad głowę. Mamrotał do siebie: dalej, proszę, jeszcze trochę.

Myślał: _nie umrę tu. Nie umrę TAK._


	3. Chapter 3

Scott siedział na wieczorze filmowym u Lidii. Gospodyni z Allison i Ethanem przygotowywali pizzę. Stiles z pewnością chciałby przyłączyć się do tego procederu, ale spóźniał się. Isaak i Danny kłócili się jaki film należy włączyć pierwszy. Scott pomagał w kuchni, a przez pomaganie rozumiał wyjadanie salami. Aidan w dziwnym transie robił lemoniadę. Ethan zapewniał, że to normalne dla brata podczas pełni i z nich dwóch zawsze Ethan lepiej znosił pełnię. Wykonywanie rytmicznych czynności pomagało Aidanowi radzić sobie z szaleństwem.

– Gdzie jest Stiles? Chyba nie chce przegapić całej zabawy, prawda? – zapytała Lidia z przekorą. Aidan na chwilę oderwał się od dzbanka z lemoniadą i gniewnie spojrzał na Pradę ujadającą w ogrodzie. Piesek jakby poczuł na sobie złe spojrzenie Alfy i zawinął się w kulkę pod leżakiem.

– Znasz Stilesa. Pewnie jeszcze szuka kluczyków do auta. – uspokoił ją Scott. Stiles był takim typem który zapomniałby własnej głowy gdyby nie była na stałe przytwierdzona do jego szyi.

– Scott, może sprawdź telefon. Mógł mieć jakiś wypadek. Może potrzebuje podwózki? – powiedziała Allison z zatroskaną miną. Scott dla świętego spokoju sprawdził telefon, tylko aby uspokoić nerwy dziewczyn. W salonie trwała kłótnia pomiędzy Dannym a Isaakiem o to czy komedia była lepsza od klasyki filmu akcji. Scott nie pamiętał gdzie zostawił telefon.

Scott nie chciał mówić Allison, że miała rację i rzeczywiście Stiles przysłał kilka wiadomości. Pewnie auto mu zdechło, albo zgubił klucze, albo cokolwiek innego.

_Spóźnię się. Derek potrzebuje podwózki do Deatona_ _. _– napisał w jednej wiadomości Stiles i bardzo nie zaalarmowało to Scotta. Od Deatona do Lidii był kawałek drogi, więc możliwe że Stiles jeszcze próbował dojechać.

Telefon zadzwonił Scottowi w dłoni. Był pewien, że Stiles chciał, aby poczekać na niego z pizzą. Scott odebrał próbując zignorować Danny'ego żartobliwie grożącego Isaakowi swoim Alfa chłopakiem. Danny zaskakująco dobrze przyjął wieść, że połowa jego znajomych była wilkołakami, z jego chłopakiem na czele. Mówił że przez ostatni rok działo się tyle dziwnych rzeczy w Beacon Hill, że w sumie cieszył się że było inne wytłumaczenie niż _oszalałem_.

– Gdzie jesteś Stiles? Dziewczyny lada moment wsadzają pizzę do piekarnika. – zaśmiał się Scott oczekując ujadania Stilesa żeby zaczekali na niego.

/Scott... Derekowi odbiło... Kompletnie odbiło... Totalnie próbuje mnie zjeść…/ cicho westchnął Stiles i przez cholerny telefon Scott słyszał jego bijące serce, bo przyjaciel tak był przerażony.

– Stiles, gdzie jesteś? Co się stało? – zapytał Scott starając się nie krzyczeć do słuchawki, wiedząc że Derek może go usłyszeć.

/Chciał żebym odwiózł go do lekarza. Mówił że nie czuje się za dobrze. To jechaliśmy a jemu nagle odwaliło, że musi wysiąść. Ledwo zdążyłem zatrzymać się a ten już był na zewnątrz. Uciekł do lasu to ja za nim... Dopiero potem wpadłem na to że to nie mógł być taki dobry pomysł, bo pełnia i wiesz... Zacząłem biec w przeciwnym kierunku, bo tam przecież nie było zasięgu, i jak wpadłem do jamy!/

– Jesteś w jamie? Gdzie jest Derek? – warknął Scott patrząc na zaciekawione miny Danny'ego i Isaaka.

/No właśnie chodzi o to że to nie jama. To jakiś system korytarzy pod lasem./ warknął Stiles. /Jakby bunkry./

– Dobra, idziemy po ciebie.

/Pospieszcie się, bo on jest za drzwiami–/ Nagle zaczęło walenie w metal i skrobanie pazurów, jakby Derek chciał przekopać się przez stalowe drzwi.

– Spokojnie, jako beta jest słabszy.

/Och, świetnie dla ciebie, Scotty, ale ja jestem człowiekiem./

– Po prostu złap coś ciężkiego: gałąź, kamień, cokolwiek, i walnij go przez łeb. Wyłączy się na trochę. – warknął Scott i pobiegł do kuchni. Allison odgadła jego minę w sekundę.

– Derekowi kompletnie odwaliło. Chce zabić Stilesa. – warknął Scott. Allison zbladła.

– Jak to?! Myślałam że panuje nad tym. – krzyknęła Lidia rzucając wszystko i ruszyła po klucze do auta.

– Panował! Był cholernie zen. – rzucił Scott. – Isaak, zostań z drużyną ludzi.

– Czemu? Możemy pomóc. – krzyknęła Allison.

– Jeśli, nie daj Boże, Derek ucieknie do miasta, łatwiej będzie go okrążyć, jeśli znajdziemy go z dwóch stron. Poza tym Lidia i Danny potrzebują waszej pomocy przy obronie. – powiedział Scott i Allison wiedziała że miał rację. Isaak położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Był on dość świeżym wilkołakiem i potrzebował dalej mnóstwa treningów, aby rozwinąć swoje umiejętności. Nie było mowy, aby mógł mierzyć się z Derekiem, gdy ten był napędzony nienawiścią, głodem i gniewem; zupełnie jak Cora i Boyd gdy odcięto ich od pełni na trzy miesiące.

– Brakowało tylko opętanego Hale'a biegającego na wolności w Beacon Hill. – warknęła Lidia. – Allison, Danny, idziemy zbadać co odwaliło Derekowi. Poznaj uroki należenia do drużyny ludzi, Danny. My badamy rzeczy, Isaak pilnuje drzwi i okien.

– Masz jeszcze Stilesa na linii? – zapytał Ethan i wyciągnął dłoń po telefon. Aidan wziął kluczyki do auta Allison. Przyda im się pancerny wóz Argentów.

– Stiles, tu Ethan. Musisz mnie posłuchać... – Ethan wyszedł na zewnątrz z telefonem.

Scott patrzył na Allison oddalającą się z Lidią w stronę pokoju gospodyni. Chciał ją zabrać ze sobą, ale Derek w szale nie byłby ani bezpieczny, ani przyjemnym widokiem. Lepiej żeby wilkołaki poradziły sobie z jednym ze swoich niż jakby mieli narażać ludzi na takie doświadczenia.


	4. Chapter 4

– Stiles, tu Ethan. Musisz mnie posłuchać… – zaczął niepewnie Ethan. Nie wiedział jak wytłumaczyć Stilesowi, że Derek próbuje zgwałcić go. Tak bywało. Jeśli wilkołak nie znalazł sobie kochanka do jesieni (okresu rui), kończył sfrustrowany i rzucał się na kogokolwiek, byle zaspokoić potrzebę. Bycie Omegą nauczyło Ethana tego w trudny sposób. Sądził że skoro i tak był gejem to łatwiej będzie mu znieść na sobie napalonego Betę, ale wcale tak nie było. Robił to jedynie, aby pomóc Aidanowi przejść jesień bez szwanku. Sądził że skoro brat był hetero to trudniej byłoby poradzić mu sobie z seksem z mężczyzną.

Ethan otrząsnął się z myśli i wrócił do nasłuchiwania miarowego oddechu Stilesa po drugiej stronie linii.

– Derek musiał stracić nad sobą panowanie z powodu jesieni i rui. Próbuje Cię przelecieć, bo jesteś najbliższą dostępną osobą. – powiedział Ethan czekając na odpowiedz od Stilesa, może jakiś żart, ale ten nie odpowiedział. Może próbował przetrawić informację.

– Nie wolno Ci okazać mu słabości, rozumiesz? Nie możesz być uległy, bo inaczej w jego wilczym umyśle będziesz jego suką. Wydrap mu oczy, jeśli będziesz musiał. – powiedział Ethan kiedy Aidan wyprowadził samochód Allison z garażu. Scott wybiegł z domu i usiadł na tylnim siedzeniu bez dyskusji.

– Teraz powiedz co widzisz. – warknął Ethan przełączając Stilesa na głośnomówiący. – Cokolwiek: gwiazdy, drzewa, co mijałeś, gdzie zaparkowałeś auto?

Stiles milczał dłuższą chwilę. Nagle rozpoczęło się walenie do metalowych drzwi, ale takie jakby Derek rzucał się na nie całym ciężarem, aby wyjąć je z zawiasami.

/Pospieszcie się! On oszalał, przysięgam!/ krzyczał Stiles przytrzymując za blisko słuchawkę przy twarzy.

– Wierzymy Ci, Stiles. – odpowiedział Aidan ze współczuciem. – Musisz nas nakierować do jeepa. Znajdziemy Cię i obezwładnimy Dereka, i przytrzymamy żebyś mógł skopać go aż połamiesz mu żebra.

Stiles zaśmiał się gorzko po drugiej stronie.

– Wiecie co się tu dzieje? – zapytał Scott. Bliźniacy nie powinni mówić mu prawdy. Możliwe że straciłby nad sobą panowanie. Derek, choć obecnie groźny dla Stilesa, jutro będzie wszystko pamiętał jak pijacki sen. Zapewne na co dzień odczuwa dyskomfort z powodu samotności, ale pełnia wzmacnia jego instynkty; a ten mówił mu że należy znaleźć towarzysza, choćby na jedną noc.

– Możliwe że Derek próbuje zawiązać Stilesa. – odpowiedział Aidan koncentrując się na drodze.

– Śmiesz przybliżyć temat? – zapytał twardo Scott.

– Próbuje przespać się z nim, czy tego Stiles chce czy nie. Jest w desperackiej potrzebie znalezienia towarzystwa. Stiles miał nieszczęście być jedyną dwunożną istotą w pobliżu. Jeśli Derek dorwie go, Stiles zostanie zbrutalizowany prawdopodobnie w kilku pozycjach. – warknął Aidan zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. – Czy wystarczająco to zobrazowałem?

/Tak, dziękuję za te optymistyczną wizję./ warknął Stiles. Kompletnie zapomnieli, że mieli go na linii.

– Stiles, miałeś skupić się na tym gdzie zaparkowałeś jeepa! – warknął Scott.

/W pobliżu drogi gruntowej tej którą dojeżdżało się do domu Hale'ów./ odpowiedział Stiles. Zaraz potem usłyszeli huk, krzyk, trzask i połączenie zostało przerwane.

– Jasna cholera! – krzyknął Aidan i wcisnął gaz do podłogi. Jego oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono, aby wyostrzyć refleks i nie spowodować kolizji. Do tej pory bliźniacy doskonale znali drogę do domu Hale'ów.

Samochód Argenów był pancerny i nie poczuli w ogóle jak zatrzymali się niedaleko wjazdu z drogi państwowej na gruntową. Jeep Stilesa stał tuż przy zjeździe z drogi. Aidan i Ethan wsadzili głowy do auta i obwąchali dokładnie miejsce kierowcy, aby dobrze zapamiętać zapach Stilesa. Ethan miał lepszy węch, ale Aidan był bardziej spostrzegawczy: widział które liście były poruszone, które gałęzie złamane przez człowieka, które odciski należały do Stilesa a które do Dereka.

Scott był nowym Alfą i miał niewiele wspólnego z polowaniami. Dobrze dla niego, oczywiście.

– To jama o której mówił Stiles. – powiedział Aidan stając nad dobrze zamaskowaną dziurą w ziemi. Stiles, jak to Stiles, dobiegł do pewnego punktu w drodze do domu Hale'ów, a potem zawrócił w kompletnie złym kierunku.

Scott wskoczył do jamy a za nim Ethan i Aidan. Stiles nie żartował mówiąc o bunkrze. Cześć sufitu zawaliła się i stąd dziura w ziemi. Konstrukcja wydawała się stara, jakby z okresu Zimnej Wojny. Ludzie w tamtym czasie mieli schrony przeciwatomowe zbudowane w swoich ogródkach.

– Derek! Derek, gdzie jesteś?! – krzyknął Scott i pobiegł przed siebie. Aidan pobiegł za nim a Ethan pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku.

– Stiles! Derek! – krzyczał Ethan. Nagle zobaczył wyrwane drzwi rzucone wzdłuż korytarza. Derek mógł dorwać Stilesa. Ważne żeby nie zdążył zawiązać chłopaka. Ethan wpadł do pomieszczenia z czerwonymi oczami. Totalnie powinien pójść z Aidanem. Bez brata był tak naprawdę jedynie połową Alfy.

Stiles stał z kamieniem nad Derekiem który kompletnie stracił przytomność. Och, świetnie, udało się mu obezwładnić go! To dość spore osiągnięcie dla człowieka. Stiles był wciąż w szoku i Ethan zastanawiał się czy nie zaatakuje go w adrenalinowym pędzie.

– Stiles, to ja. – powiedział spokojnie Ethan, bo zazwyczaj do niego mówiąco tak uspokajająco gdy wpadał we wściekłość. – Świetnie spisałeś się Stiles. Teraz idź do Scotta.

Ethan odchylił głowę nieco w tył i wysunął brodę. Wydał z siebie przeciągłe wycie, aby powiedzieć bratu gdzie był. Stiles puścił kamień i zaczął wycierać dłonie o bluzę.

– Nic Ci nie zrobił zanim walnąłeś go? – zapytał Ethan podchodząc ostrożnie do kolegi. Stiles spojrzał na niego szalonym wzrokiem.

– Zniszczyłem telefon. – odpowiedział Stiles. Jego komórka rzeczywiście leżała blisko Ethana, jakby Stiles rzucił nią w Dereka w chwili gdy ten wyłamał drzwi. Temu trzeba było przyznać, że musiał desperacko pragnąć kompana, bo drzwi przypominały jeden z tych na statkach: grube na kilkanaście centymetrów, zaciskane na osiem bolców.

– To nic takiego. To tylko telefon. Czy nic nie stało się tobie? – zapytał jeszcze raz powoli Ethan.

– Wskoczył na mnie. Zaczął się ocierać, jakby chciał przelecieć mnie w ubraniu. Miałem kamień, jak powiedział Scott i uderzyłem go w głowę. Za pierwszym razem nawet się nie wzruszył. – Prawie płakał Stiles. – Dopiero za trzecim razem padł. Przysięgam że jego mózg mnie obryzgał.

– Spokojnie, zrobiłeś dobrze. Dokładnie tak jak powinieneś. On zagoi się, a nic innego do niego nie przemówiłoby jak brutalna siła. – odpowiedział Ethan. Scott i Aidan pojawili się w drzwiach. Bliźniacy złączyli się w potężnego Alfę, aby łatwiej zapanować nad Derekiem gdyby obudzi się. Scott zajął się przyjacielem.

Samochód Argentów miał z tyłu pakę z kratką. Zapewnie specjalnie zaprojektowane tak aby utrzymać wilkołaka w bagażniku. Ethan nie sądził, że podziękuje za istnienie Łowców.

Bliźniacy wrzucili Dereka na pakę i zatrząsnęli za nim drzwi. Hale zaczął dochodzić do siebie powoli. Aidan i Ethan usiedli z tyłu aby mieć oko na Dereka, a Scott poprowadził auto. Stiles chciał prowadzić swojego jeepa, ale stanowczo nie był w kondycji na to. Aidan i Ethan nie musieli o nic pytać, niestety wszystko znali z autopsji. Scott bał się pytać, a Stiles nie chciał mówić.

Stiles i Scott podskoczyli ze strachu, gdy Derek złapał się kraty oddzielającej go od auta. Podciągnął się na niej, aby spojrzeć na nich. Za dużo Alf na małej przestrzeni, aby próbował czegokolwiek.

– Derek, jeśli słyszysz mnie gdzieś w środku to wiedz, że połamie ci wszystkie kości. Coś ty sobie myślał?! – krzyknął Scott patrząc we wsteczne lusterko.

– Nic do niego nie dotrze jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. – odpowiedział Aidan. Nigdy nie był zbyt subtelny.

– Zawieźmy go do Deatona. Jeśli zawieziemy go do Lidii, stworzymy zagrożenie dla niej i Allison, a może i Danny'ego, bo cholera, ale teraz nie jest wybredny... – warknął Scott. – Wybacz Stiles. Nie to miałem...

– W porządku. Rozumiem. – odpowiedział Stiles z bólem. Derek złapał kratę. Warknął gardłowo. Aidan złapał jego palce i ryknął na Hale'a ze złością. Derek nie spuścił spojrzenia. Aidan był Alfą, ale nie jego Alfą.

Zatrzymali się pod kliniką weterynaryjną. Deaton wyszedł przez tylnie drzwi, jakby czekał na nich, choć nikt nie pomyślał żeby zadzwonić do niego.

– Co sprowadza was o tej porze? – zapytał spokojnie mężczyzna kiedy Derek zaczął rzucać się i kopać w szyby bagażnika, aby wydostać się na zewnątrz. Deaton spojrzał gniewnie na samochód.

– Scott, zabierz Stilsa do środka. Poczęstujcie się herbatą. Aidan, Ethan, mogę prosić o waszą asystę? – zapytał mężczyzna, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie była to prośba. Był emisariuszem najpotężniejszej Alfy na kontynencie – nie musiał prosić o nic.

– Otwórzcie dla mnie bagażnik. – poinstruował weterynarz. Ethan spojrzał na Aidana a ten na niego. Oczywiście wierzyli w druida, ale Derek był tak oszalały, że musiał nie widzieć na oczy. Widział tylko czerwień.

– Proszę. – ponaglił Deaton, gdy szyba w bagażniku zaczęła pękać od przyjęcia wielokrotnych kopniaków. Aidan przycisnął przycisk na pilocie od auta i bagażnik odblokował się, unosząc nieznacznie klapę. Ethan sądził że Derek wystrzeli z bagażnika, ale ten przestał poruszać się. Deaton otworzył klapę bagażnika do końca i Ethan przełknął głośno. Cholera, nawet on bał się Hale'a. Ethan i Aidan byli wilkołakami od urodzenia i słyszeli od rodziców o rodzinie Hale'ów, i o tym jakim szacunkiem należy ich darzyć.

– Derek, spokojnie. – powiedział twardo choć troskliwie weterynarz. – Nie chcesz przecież żebym spętał Cię, prawda?

Deaton dotknął twarzy Dereka a temu został odebrany wygląd wilkołaka. Tylko błękitne oczy patrzyły na niego ze złością i frustracją.

– Bardzo dobrze. Zaraz dam Ci coś na uspokojenie. – powiedział weterynarz masując Derekowi płatek ucha. Zaprowadził go do kliniki nie puszczając jego ucha, choć nie ciągnął go za nie, i posadził na metalowym stole. Bliźniacy stanęli w drzwiach: Ethan w drzwiach na zewnątrz a Aidan w drzwiach prowadzących do recepcji. Derek patrzył na nich czujnie i węszył w powietrzu.

Nagle koty oszalały i zaczęły rzucać się w swoich klatkach, psy zaczęły wyć i ujadać. Linia pleców Hale'a wyraźnie spięła się. Ethan podszedł do niego powoli, mimo karcącego spojrzenia brata. Złapał Dereka za ucho i zaczął masować je powoli. Nie działało tak dobrze jak gdy robił to weterynarz, ale wystarczyło aby Hale uspokoił się.

– Bardzo dobrze, Ethan. Teraz dam Ci coś na uspokojenie, Derek. – powiedział spokojnie Deaton pokazując strzykawkę Derekowi. Podwinął mu rękaw i wbił się w naramiennik. Hale nie buntował się. Deaton odwrócił się plecami, aby odłożyć strzykawkę na stół.

– Możesz czuć się–

Ethan pisnął cienko, bo nie udźwignął bezwładnego ciężaru nieprzytomnego Dereka i upał na ziemię przygnieciony nim.

– Senny. – dokończył weterynarz ze zdziwiona miną. – To załatwiałoby sprawę ewentualnego niebezpieczeństwa ze strony Dereka. Dziś.

Aidan pomógł bratu wyjść spod bezwładnego ciężaru Hale'a. Chwycili we dwóch Dereka i wyszli z gabinetu, aby wrzucić go na pakę auta Argentów.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles starał się żartować z tego że został zaatakowany przez Dereka. Starał się przekonać Scotta, że nie potrzebna była krwawa zemsta, bo Derek nic mu nie zrobił. Stiles nie spodziewał się niczego takiego po Dereku, bo ten tak dobrze panował nad wilkiem. Spodziewał się, że wpierw wszyscy inni stracą nad sobą panowanie zanim Derek oszaleje.

– Co mamy z nim zrobić? – zapytał Scott, gdy wyszedł do nich lekarz. Deaton westchnął i spojrzał na Stilesa troskliwie.

– Derek nic Ci nie zrobił? Teraz gdy jest Betą jego ugryzienia nie zmieniają w wilkołaka, ale dalej możesz dostać gangreny. – powiedział Deaton. Stiles wstał z ławki w poczekalni i podciągnął bluzę z koszulką. Derek podrapał go po brzuchu. Nie było to zbyt bolesne, ani nie krwawiło, ale mógł pochorować się, jeśli specjalista nie obejrzałby go. Dziwne że ubrania zostały w całości. To znaczy, dla Stilesa to w ogóle nie było dziwne, bo wiedział że Derek wsunął dłonie pod ubranie i próbował zerwać z niego spodnie, wtedy go podrapał.

– Zamorduje go! Co on sobie myślał?! – krzyknął Scott. Chyba zapomniał jak chciał sam zabić przyjaciela, kilkakrotnie.

– Że czas znaleźć towarzysza. – odpowiedział Deaton z kompletnie poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Schlebiacie mi i Derek jest przystojny, ale totalnie nie jestem zainteresowany. – odpowiedział Stiles z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. Jego serce należało do Lidii od trzeciej klasy i Stiles nie podda się póki nie dostanie stanowczej odmowy, bo ten pocałunek totalnie mówił że miał u niej szansę.

– To będzie długa jesień. – westchnął Deaton. Stiles nic nie rozumiał. Będą musieli nauczyć się przywoływać Dereka do porządku, bo nie może prześladować mieszkańców Beacon tylko dlatego potrzebuje dziewczyny.

– Musimy znaleźć Derekowi jakąś miłą dziewczynę. Taką która zniesie Hale'a. – westchnął Stiles. Zważywszy że ostatnią _dziewczyną_ Dereka okazała się szalona Darach, bardzo możliwe że nie należało pokładać nadziei w guście Dereka. Poza tym miał aparycje seryjnego mordercy, więc te kobiety, które były normalne uciekały z krzykiem. Derek potrzebował tylko kilku lekcji podrywu.

– Chyba powinien sam wybrać sobie dziewczynę. – powiedział Scott, ale wyraźnie nie miał nic złego na myśli.

– Scott ma rację. Jeśli raz wilk sparuje się to na całe życie. To ważna decyzja. – odpowiedział Deaton. Stilesowi opadła mina. Całkowicie nie chciał zostać wybrakiem wilkołaka. To musiało być bolesne.

– Tylko że nie jesteście wilkami, tylko ludźmi. Możecie parować sie do woli. – rzucił Stiles. – Na przykład Ty i Allison. Byliście razem, a teraz ona totalnie leci na Isaaka, a Ty jeszcze nie rozszarpałeś go, jako konkurencji. Widzisz, jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

– Stiles, jak zwykle mylisz rzeczywistość z telenowelą. Wiem że ja i Allison w końcu będziemy razem. To może potrwać, ale tak jest pisane. – odpowiedział Scott z taką pewnością, że Stiles nie miał serca mówić przyjacielowi, że ten statek już odpłynął.

– Dobra, ja mam tylko jedno pytanie. Czy po dzisiejszej nocy Derek będzie próbował jeszcze… wiecie… seksować mnie? – zapytał Stiles zwracając się do weterynarza.

– Nie sądzę. Jeśli dobrze podejrzewam Derek zwyczajnie widział Cię jako jedyną osobę w pobliżu która spełniała warunki kopulacji. – odpowiedział Deaton spokojnym tonem.

– Co to znaczy _spełnia warunki kopulacji_? – warknął Stiles.

– W skrócie? Chodzisz na dwóch nogach i masz puls. – odpowiedział weterynarz. Stiles nie miał pojęcia dlaczego dotykały go sugestie że Derek rzucił się na niego z braku lepszych opcji. Stiles nie był przecież szkaradny i był zabawny (nie żeby Hale umiał to docenić), był lojalny.

– Świetnie, czyli poza wściekłością, Derekowi padło i na wzrok. – warknął Stiles starając się brzmieć humorystycznie.

– Musi być w twoim zapachu co wabi go. Inaczej postrzegałby Cię jako konkurencję, a tego nie chcielibyśmy. – odpowiedział Deaton. Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Cóż, wszyscy zawsze mówili Stilesowi, że był podobny do mamy.

Weterynarz opatrzył ranę Stilesa i przykleił wielki opatrunek. Teraz gdy chłopak zauważył ranę to zaczęła ona boleć, piec i szczypać, i Stiles ledwo mógł powstrzymać się przed tym aby podrapać ranę.

Scott był wściekły na Dereka, możliwe że chciał wyrwać mu wątrobę. Stiles zrobiłby to własnoręcznie, gdyby wiedział że dałoby to coś. Totalnie musi poprosić Allison, aby nauczyła go strzelać.

Deaton powiedział, że Derek będzie groźny całą jesień. Stiles za długo odsuwał od siebie trening samoobrony. Teraz wiedział że czasami nie będzie miał pomocy ze strony wilkołaków czy łowców. Nienawidził tego uczucia bezradności.

– Gdzie powinniśmy zabrać Dereka? – zapytał Scott.

– Do mieszkania. Teraz nie będzie niebezpieczny do kolejnej pełni. – odpowiedział spokojnie Deaton. Scott westchnął zrezygnowany.

– A co mamy robić do kolejnej pełni? Mamy znaleźć mu dziewczynę? – zapytał Stiles.

– Nie wiem czy poszukiwania pomogą. Z drugiej strony nie zaszkodzą. – odpowiedział weterynarz, tak naprawdę chcąc tylko poprawić humor nastolatkom. Wilkołaki z natury nie chciały być same, szukały towarzystwa innych, bo były zwierzyną stadną. Derek musiał być wyjątkiem od reguły. Nawet swoją własną siostrę zraził do siebie. Nikt nie wiedział czy pokłócił się z Corą, czy może rozstali się w przyjaźni, ale jej już przy nim nie było. Nie wróciła do Beacon Hill i Derek nie chciał mówić o niej. Tyle lat nie rozmawiali ze sobą, żyli osobno nieświadomi wzajemnego istnienia, że ich drogi mogły przestać krzyżować się, mogli mieć inne poglądy na sprawy. Stiles nie miał rodzeństwa, ale był pewien że czasami krewni nie rozumieli się.

Stiles miał nadzieję, że Derek nie pokłócił się z siostrą o jakąś błahostkę i nie rozstali się w gniewie. Ostatecznie mieli tylko siebie, bo Petera z trudem mogli nazwać rodziną.

Derek spał w bagażniku w niemożliwej pozycji. Nogi miał podparte o kratę oddzielającą bagażnik od auta. Jedno ramię miał zarzucone na twarz, jakby osłaniał się od światła latarni.

Telefon Scotta zadzwonił. To musiała być Allison. Scott zawsze robił tę minę gdy dzwoniła Allison: pełną nadziei i niekrytego szczęścia.

– Wszystko u nas w porządku. Znaleźliśmy Stilesa. Znokautował Dereka za nas. – zaśmiał się smutno Scott i Stiles wiedział że przyjaciel nie chciał myśleć o tym co stałoby się gdyby Stiles nie obronił się.

– Allison chce z tobą pogadać. – powiedział Scott podając słuchawkę przyjacielowi.

– Hej, Allison. Jak trzymacie się? Lidia martwiła się o mnie?

/Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, Stiles. Wszyscy baliśmy się. Macie Dereka pod kontrolą? Nie potrzebny wam taser? / zapytała troskliwie dziewczyna. Allison była taka brutalna.

– Nie, totalnie mamy go pod kontrolą. Deaton ogłuszył go jakimś lekiem. Śpi jak zabity. Mam nadzieję, że śpi… nie sprawdzałem… – powiedział Stiles patrząc na pajęcze pęknięcie na tylniej szybie auta. Dotknął jej palcami nieco bezmyślnie. Derek przesunął się do wygodniejszej pozycji a Stiles odskoczył z krzykiem przerażonej ośmiolatki. Scott i bliźniacy spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. Allison krzyczała do telefonu.

– Nie, spoko, Allison. Sam się siebie przestraszyłem. – zaśmiał się słabo Stiles próbując uspokoić swoje serce. Nie wiedział dlaczego sądził że Derek może go zaatakować ponownie. Uch, zdecydowanie powinien trzymać się na dystans od Hale'a.

/Przestań się przerażać i daj telefon Aidanowi. Lidia chce z nim pogadać./ odpowiedziała Allison. Stiles zapewne przestraszył ją, że coś niedobrego dzieje się. Niechętnie Stiles oddał telefon Aidanowi. Jeśli Lidia tak chciała z nim pogadać, mogła zadzwonić na jego komórkę.

Scott prowadził auto, bo bliźniacy jeździli jak piraci drogowi. Najpierw zawieźli Dereka do mieszkania i bliźniacy wnieśli go na górę.

– Odwiozę Cię do jeepa i wrócimy do Ciebie. – powiedział Scott i Stiles nie kłócił się z nim. Prowadziłoby to tylko do niewygodnych przepychanek słownych.

Bliźniacy nie sprzeciwiali się, gdy pojechali w stronę lasu. Scott z Stilesem przesiedli się do jeepa. Stiles poprowadził swoje auto. Bliźniacy odjechali autem Argentów do domu Lidii. Scott powiedział, że i tak nie miał ochoty na filmy i pizzę.

– Jesteś pewien że Derek nic Ci nie zrobił? – zapytał Scott uparcie patrząc w okno.

– Jestem pewien, Scott. – odpowiedział Stiles wpatrując się w drogę przed nimi. – Rozwaliłem mu głowę kamieniem.

– Dobrze się z tym czujesz? – zapytał Scotty patrząc na przyjaciela. Ten pokręcił głową.

– Wiem że Derek zagoi się i wiem że nie jestem w stanie skrzywdzić go, ale to dalej okropne. Tak po prostu roztrzaskać komuś czaszkę. – odpowiedział Stiles i zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy.

– Zagoi się. – odpowiedział Scott z wąskim uśmiechem.

– Tak, ale to dalej nie zmienia tego że roztrzaskałem mu czaszkę. – powiedział Stiles ciężko wzdychając.

– Przepraszam, chyba zapomniałem jak to trudne to było. – odpowiedział Scott patrząc w okno. Stiles zapomniał że Scott był w stanie zabijać ludzi, próbował zabić Stilesa zanim nauczył się panować nad żądzą krwi.

– Z drugiej strony to zabawne że dopiero teraz musiałem bronić się przed napalonym wilkołakiem. – dopowiedział Stiles starając się brzmieć humorystycznie. Nie chciał martwić Scotta, to ostatnie czego chciał.

– Wolałbym „nigdy", Stiles. – warknął Scott.

– Cóż, „nigdy" nigdy nie było opcją. – zaśmiał się Stiles. – Beacon Hill stało się punktem zbiórki dla wszystkich dziwnych i nadnaturalnych.

Scott miał tę minę, jakby chciał zapytać przyjaciela czy nie chciałby zostać ugryzionym. Teraz gdy Scott był Alfą mógł zmieniać innych w wilkołaki. Chciał to z pewnością zrobić z troski, ponieważ kły, pazury i wyostrzone zmysły z pewnością pomagały bardziej w samoobronie niż kij bejsbolowy i sztuka zagadania kogoś.

– Nie mów tego, Scotty, bo odpowiem Ci tak samo jak wszystkim innym. – odpowiedział Stiles czując że pytanie może paść z ust przyjaciela.

– Szczerze powiedziawszy nie chciałem pytać. – rzucił Scott. – Potrzebuje mojego emisariusza.

Stiles spojrzał zdziwiony na Scotta. Emisariusza? Jak druida, emisariusza? Stiles nie był druidem. Cholera, sadził że to Lidia była emisariuszem! Była Wrzeszczącą Kobietą. Miała w sobie więcej nadnaturalności niż Stiles będzie miał kiedykolwiek.

– Dlaczego ja? Lidia jest banshee, czemu nie weźmiesz jej? Poza tym jest diablo mądra, jak druidzi powinni być. – odpowiedział Stiles starając się skupić na drodze.

– Lidia ma wiedzę książek, to nie to samo co mądrość. – odpowiedział Scott. – Poza tym musi przeszkolić się w byciu supernaturalną, bo jak na razie tylko wpędza się w chorobę psychiczną.

– Masz rację, Scotty. Nie jest za dobra w byciu banshee. – powiedział z niezadowolonym cmoknięciem Stiles. – Nie znamy nikogo kto przyuczyłby ją, a żeby robiła to na własną rękę—

– Uwielbiam Lidię, ale kiepsko trzyma banshee na uwięzi. – odpowiedział Scott. – Może to wymaga czasu, aby nawyknąć, jak z wilkołactwem?

– Miejmy nadzieję. – westchnął Stiles. Wjechał na podjazd przed swoim domem i zaparkował obok radiowozu szeryfa. Zgasił silnik i wyszedł z auta. Miał naprawdę długą noc. Był wykończony, choć teraz bieganie na oślep po lesie ze strachu wydawało się snem.

Tata siedział w kuchni i przeglądał akta jakiejś sprawy ze zmartwioną miną, więc chłopcy oczywiście zaraz usiedli przy nim i odwracali jego uwagę od dokumentów. Odciągnęli go pracy i poszli oglądać mecz koszykówki, zmówili pizzę i zasnęli przed telewizorem.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek obudził się w okropnej pozycji, cały obolały i sztywny. Głowa pękała mu z bólu, jakby ktoś dosłownie rozwalił mu czaszkę kamieniem. Boże, może tak było? Miał nadzieję że został znokautowany zanim zrobił komukolwiek krzywdę. Obrócił się na bok z jękiem i stoczył się z łóżka. Cholera, na kacu zawsze był taki rozpieprzony.

Wstał z ziemi i wtoczył się na materac. Postanowił przespać cały ból głowy i mdłości.

Pamiętał że pijany wytoczył się na ulicę, aby znaleźć drogę do Druida. Pokręcił się wokoło trzech przecznic, ale nie mogąc znieść zapachów i świateł, wrócił do domu. Zobaczył u siebie Stilesa a potem obaj wyszli na zewnątrz i wsiedli do auta. Tam rozpoczął się koszmar. Zapach nastolatka był jak feromon, jak narkotyk. W mózgu Dereka synapsy zaczęły strzelać jak fajerwerki w sylwestra. Musiał znaleźć się bliżej niego, musiał uczynić człowieka swoim. Jedno spojrzenie w pełne zaufania i nadziei, piwne oczy Stilesa i czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Ile zwierze wewnątrz nie chciałoby wydostać się i posiąść Stilesa, tak Derek nie chciał krzywdzić – bądź co bądź – kolegi. Nawet jeśli Stalinski denerwował go to przeszli razem przez dość, aby przynajmniej szanować się wzajemnie. Dlatego wysiadł, aby wilkołak nie zrobił czegoś czego Derek żałowałby.

Potem wszystko było szalonym, kolorowym bałaganem. Czuł świeżość lasu i czystość powietrza. Chciał wrócić do Domu. Głosy w jego głowie mówiły że dom był przy Stilesie, że należało uczynić go częścią stada, co było kompletnie bez sensu, ponieważ Stiles był już częścią stada.

Leżał kontemplując beznadziejność sytuacji i zastanawiając się czy powinien może zadzwonić do Stilesa i przeprosić go. Może powinien zadzwonić do kogoś innego, ale był prawie pewien że _każdy inny _chcieli zemsty na nim za zaatakowanie Stilesa w pierwszej kolejności.

– Żyjesz? Słyszałem że wczoraj zaszalałeś. – zaśmiał się Peter. Pewnie, jeszcze jego brakowało. Derek zakrył głowę poduszką, aby odciąć się od wuja.

– Dalej, Derek. Porozmawiaj z wujkiem. – nalegał mężczyzna, ale siostrzeniec nie chciał go słuchać. Słowa Petera zawsze były trucizną.

– Odejdź. – zamruczał Derek w kołdrę.

– Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy żeby nie zgwałcić i zjeść niewinnego człowieka podczas kolejnej pełni. – powiedział Peter. Znalazł się bliżej. Wuj miał rację. To była pierwsza pełnia jesieni. Przy ostatniej Derek na pewno kogoś zje; może nawet nie jednego _kogoś_?

– Co musiałbym zrobić? – zapytał Derek unosząc się na ramionach. Wuj spojrzał na niego z aprobatą.

– Musimy tylko znaleźć Ci nieistniejącego kochanka. – powiedział z wąskim uśmiechem Peter. Derek padł na łóżko. Dlaczego wiedział, że pomysł wuja będzie poroniony?

– Jak sobie w ogóle to wyobrażasz? – zapytał Derek nie wiedząc dlaczego brnie w ten temat. Dlaczego w ogóle wysłuchuje wuja?

– Chemicznie oszukamy Twój mózg, że znalazłeś partnera, ale ten opuścił Cię. Twoje ciało przestanie szukać towarzysza.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak bolesne to jest?! Wielu z nas nigdy nie przeżyło opuszczenia!

– A Ci którzy przeżyli stali się niewzruszeni. – odpowiedział Peter. Derek spojrzał na niego ze złością. Była różnica pomiędzy śmiercią ukochanej a jej odejściem. Gdy umarła – radziłeś sobie z tym, bo wiedziałeś że kochała Cię do dnia w którym umarła. Gdy odchodziła – to była katastrofa, bo okazywałeś się niewystarczający, niedobry i był dla niej ktoś lepszy. To nie tylko złamane serce, ale i urażona duma, strącone ego – to przecież rzeczy które napędzają każdego drapieżnika. Minuta w której tracisz pewność siebie, tracisz grunt pod stopami, to chwila w której stajesz się bezużyteczny.

– Pomyśl o tym: prawdziwy samotny wilk. Nie będziesz potrzebował stada a nawet towarzystwa. – powiedział Peter. – Nie będziesz pragnął władzy ani siły. Twoje oczy na zawsze zostaną niebieskie.

– I nigdy nie zaatakuje nikogo? Nigdy nie stracę kontroli?

– Tylko jeśli pozostawisz swoje ciało wygłodzone. Wtedy istnieje możliwość że zaatakujesz ludzi. W innym wypadku, nie. – odpowiedział wuj. – Będziesz uprawiał seks tylko dla ulgi. Nigdy nikogo nie pokochasz romantycznie. Corę będziesz dalej kochał i dbał o nią, ale tylko dlatego bo to rodzina. W stosunku do Scotta, Isaaka czy Stilesa nie będziesz czuł się zobligowany im pomagać.

– Pozbawisz mnie duszy?

– Nie, raczej części duszy odpowiedzialnej za zobowiązanie wobec stada. – powiedział Peter z uśmiechem uspokajając siostrzeńca.

– Jakie są efekty uboczne?

– Nie ma. Procedura jest dość niebezpieczna sama w sobie. – powiedział wuj. Derek zastanawiał się intensywne nad propozycją. Wyglądało to bardzo kusząco.

– To odwracalne?

– Tak, możesz wrócić do tej części duszy, ale nie możesz zmienić stada. – powiedział wuj i Derek musiał przyznać że pomysł podobał się mu.

– Dobrze, zróbmy to. – odpowiedział Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott poszedł do Dereka kiedy przestał żądać krwi za to co ten zrobił Stilesowi. Trochę czasu potrzebował. Poszedł z Isaakiem choć ten wciąż twierdził że pomysł odwiedzenia Hale'a był kiepski. Według niego Derek był poza kontrolą. Scott był szczerze przekonany, że zachowanie Dereka było wypadkiem podczas pełni.

– Hale, jesteś tu?! – krzyknął Scott w powietrze pustego mieszkania. Isaak wkroczył pewniej do środka. Zaraz obaj zatrzymali się gdy z górnego piętra zszedł Peter.

– Jestem. – odpowiedział Peter z dziwną satysfakcją w głosie. Chłopcy spojrzeli na niego z niesmakiem.

– Gdzie jest Derek?! – warknął Scott.

– Gdzie indziej. – odpowiedział Peter z zadowoleniem.

– Mamy dość gierek, Peter. Gdzie jest Derek?

– Widzicie, sumienie bardzo gryzło go, że pozwolił sobie napaść tak na człowieka, więc postanowił pozbyć się go.

– Sumienia? – zapytał zdezorientowany Scott. Isaak przesunął wierzchem dłoni po ręce McCalla jakby chciał go uspokoić w ten sposób. Beta czuł kiedy napięcie wzrastało w jego Alfie.

– Prawie. – odpowiedział z teatralnym grymasem Peter. – Ważne dla was że nie będzie zagrażał nikomu podczas pełni.

– Nie, ważne dla nas jest to jaki poroniony pomysł mu poddałeś. – warknął Scott wrogo, ale nie robił wrażenia na mężczyźnie.

– Scotty, rozumiem że masz swoje stado o które martwisz się. Przepraszam za Dereka. Zajmujemy się sprawą jego epizodu. – powiedział oficjalnym tonem Peter. Scott zmarszczył się gniewnie. Derek zawsze był częścią stada, nieważne który z nich był obecnie Alfą. Więcej, Derek był lojalnym przyjacielem.

– Chce wiedzieć czy Derekowi nic nie grozi?

– Proszę, Scotty. Derek to wciąż rodzina. Nie skrzywdziłbym go.

Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na niego wymownie. Peter wszystko robił interesownie; jeśli pomagał Derekowi to dlatego że miał w tym interes.

– Co robisz mu? – zapytał ze wściekłością Scott.

– Jeśli Derek nie powiedział Ci, to ja nie mam zamiaru.

Scott i Isaak wycofali się rakiem z loftu. Dereka i tak tam nie było. Nie dawało im spokoju, że Peter namówił na coś chorego swojego bratanka. Dlaczego Derek w ogóle jeszcze mu ufał?

– Może to nic takiego? Może Peter naprawdę pomaga? – rzucił ostrożnie Isaak.

– Nie wierzę w jego dobre intencje.

– Może znajdźmy Dereka? On wszystko nam wytłumaczy. – zasugerował Isaak i miał rację. Scott chciał pomóc Derekowi zanim Peter zrobiłby siostrzeńcowi wodę z mózgu.

– Jak znajdziemy go? – zapytał Scott a Isaak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Lidia może nam pomóc. – odpowiedział Isaak. – Ma moce. Znalazła waszych rodziców.

– Lidia nie wie jak aktywować swoje moce. – powiedział Scott. Nie chciała narażać przyjaciółki na dołek psychiczny który dopadł ją ostatnim razem gdy rysowała wszędzie korzenie nemetonu. Lidia nie kontrolowała swoich „napadów".

– Musi się kiedyś nauczyć z nich korzystać. – odpowiedział Isaak. Scott uważał że kolega miał rację – Lidia musi zapanować nad mocami banshee. Im szybciej tym lepiej, bo za każdym razem przeżywała sporą traumę.

– Masz rację. Lidia musi nauczyć się korzystać ze swoich mocy. – odpowiedział Scott. Lidia była częścią stada i jako stado powinni zadbać aby koleżanka rozwinęła umiejętności.

Isaak wyraźnie był zadowolony z tego że pomógł. Powinien mieć więcej pewności siebie.

Lidia nie podzielała ich entuzjazmu, aby wykorzystywać moc banshee. Nie miała nad nią władzy i sądziła że oszaleje jeśli będzie jej nadużywać.

– U–un! Nie robię tego dla Dereka cholernego Hale'a! – odpowiedziała z wredną miną Lidia. – Jest dorosły. Zatroszczy się o siebie.

– Tobie Peter zrobił wodę z mózgu. Myślisz że Derek jest odporny na jego wątpliwy urok?

Lidia zacmokała zniesmaczona. Przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na Isaaka, jakby był ostatnią ostoją rozumu. Machnęła ręką zrezygnowana.

– Świetnie. – westchnęła zrezygnowana dziewczyna. – Choć nie mam pojęcia jak użyczyć wam swoich mocy.

– Wiesz, możesz skontaktować się z duchami i one wskazałyby nam drogę. – odpowiedział Isaak z wąskim uśmiechem.

– Mam wyciągnąć plansze Ouiji? – zadrwiła Lidia, ale wszyscy inni traktowali to bardzo poważnie.

Scott musiał przyznać że uważał za mocno niedorzeczne takie siedzenie nad planszą do wywoływania duchów. Lidia także nie wyglądała jakby wkładała w to serce.

– Czy jest tu z nami kto pomoże nam znaleźć Dereka Hale'a? – zapytała w powietrze Lidia. Scott spojrzał naokoło, ale nie dostrzegł żadnej zmiany w otoczeniu. Lidia musiała stracić kontakt z zaświatami. Może po prostu nie było nikogo w okolicy kto usłyszałby ją?

– Może zacznij od czegoś prostszego? Jak czy jest ktokolwiek? – zapytał Isaak patrząc na Lidię. Ta posłała mu okropne spojrzenie.

– Czy jest z nami ktokolwiek? Daj jakikolwiek znak, bo czuję się jak kretynka. – rzuciła Lidia w powietrze, ale prowadziła ten seans tak okropnie że Scott nie zdziwiłby się gdyby wszystkie duchy obraziły się na nią.

– Jesteś okropnym medium. – odpowiedział Scott. Lidia strzeliła w jego stronę złe spojrzenie.

– Przypominam że to ode mnie duchy nie mogą odczepić się. Nie chce mieć kolejnego na karku. – rzuciła gniewnie dziewczyna i wstała z podłogi. Isaak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco w jej kierunku, bo w końcu to wszystko było jego propozycją.

Nagle szklanka rozbiła się tuż przy głowie Isaaka i ten spojrzał na Scotta ze złością.

– To nie ja! – krzyknął obronnie Scott i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Lidia patrzyła zszokowana na swoją toaletkę. Uciekła z krzykiem na korytarz a potem dalej w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Scott upewnił się, że nie miał nikogo za plecami. Isaak był już w połowie drogi za przerażoną Lidią.

Na trawniku przed domem Martinów, Isaak złapał Lidię w pół i przytulił mocno do piersi, upychając jej twarz w swoją szyję, aby nie dawać sąsiadom koleżanki widowiska. Nic takiego nie działo się: nastolatka pokłóciła się z chłopakiem.


	8. Chapter 8

Lidia Martin nienawidziła niewiadomego. Pozwoliła Isaakowi zaprowadzić się z powrotem do domu. Bóg jeden wiedział gdzie mogła pobiec ze strachu przed duchem.

Tak, duchem. Co za niedorzeczność! Miała się za kobietę nauki – nie mogła dawać prowadzić się za rączkę duchom.

– Lidia, co widzisz? Mów do nas. – powiedział uspokajająco i mocno Scott. Lidia nie chciała mówić. Nie, nie, jeśli powie to na głos to ta zjawa w jej pokoju będzie prawdziwa i Lidia będzie musiała przyznać, że jest _czymś_ (jak zgrabnie ujął to Stiles).

– Tam jest kobieta. Nie znam jej. – odpowiedziała Lidia i to bolało. Naprawdę widziała ducha. Chciałaby żeby Stiles był przy niej. Był taki fajny, że gdy zrozumiał że dziewczyna była czymś nadnaturalnym to nie wystraszył się i nie odwrócił od niej. Stiles też był _czymś_ i Lidia czuła to.

– Lidia, musisz dla nas porozmawiać z nią. – powiedział spokojnie Scott.

– Nie mam zamiaru. Miałam ją tylko przywołać. Wy z nią rozmawiajcie. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna machając rękoma. Potrzebowała kilogramów popiołu jarzębiny, aby oddzielić się od wszystkiego nadnaturalnego.

Kobieta była na parterze domu i Lidia zastanawiała się dlaczego wciąż wpuszczała wilkołaki do środka, i dlaczego w ogóle mieszała się w to wszystko?! Szkoda że Alfy zabiły Morell. Teraz chciałaby pomocy i wskazówki od driudki.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytała Lidia chowając się za plecami Scotta. Isaak rozglądał się czujnie dookoła, ale przecież nie zobaczy ducha!

– _**Ura–**_ – odpowiedziała zjawa. Lidia spojrzała na nią zaciekawiona, ponieważ sądziła że odpowiedź wyszła źle, jakby przerwane połączenie telefoniczne.

– Ura? – zapytała Lidia i widziała jak duch miota się, aby zebrać myśli. Niemożliwość poprawnego wysłowienia się musiała denerwować ją. Lidia mocno skoncentrowała się, aby mieć pewność że tym razem dobrze usłyszy.

– _**Laura**_. – wykrztusiła zjawa i spojrzała na Lidię jakby oczekując od niej potwierdzenia, że tym razem dobrze odpowiedziała.

– Laura? – zapytała Lidia.

– Laura? Jak siostra Dereka? – zapytał Isaak podenerwowany. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, ale Laura nie patrzyła na niego. Zjawa pokiwała tylko głową na znak zgody nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Lidią.

– Tak, to siostra Dereka! – odpowiedziała trochę za głośno podekscytowana dziewczyna. Nareszcie jej kontakty z „drugą stroną" nie były boleśnie jednostronne.

– Świetnie, szukamy Dereka, bo Peter namówił go na coś. – powiedział Scott w powietrze.

Lidia przysunęła za ramię Isaaka i ustawiła przed sobą, robiąc z wilkołaków swoisty mur, gdy zobaczyła jak oczy Laury zapłonęły czerwienią. Kobieta uderzyła ręką wazon z kwiatami i posłała go przez pokój w losowym kierunku. Prada uciekła z ujadaniem w stronę podwórza.

Laura nie mogła wysłowić się. Jej słowa brzmiały jak obcy język. Równie dobrze mogła mówić po norwesku z tego co było im wiadomo. Lidia nie miała pojęcia czy to nerwy czy połączenie z drugą stroną przerywało na łączach?

– Spokojnie, nic i tak nie zrozumiałam! – krzyknęła Lidia. Zwróciła uwagę Laury i była bardzo zadowolona. – Scott wyjaśnij Laurze jakie szaleństwo tym razem dopadło Beacon Hill. Potem spróbujemy rozszyfrować co masz do powiedzenia, Laura.

Scott powiedział, że Derek zaatakował Stilesa i próbował go zgwałcić. Deaton powiedział im, że Derek mógł to zrobić, bo przyszedł dla niego czas znaleźć sobie towarzysza i Staliński był najbliższą osobą. Laura cały czas kręciła głową i wzdychała. Wilkołaki sądzili że w związku z tym Derek dał namówić się Peterowi na coś dzięki czemu jego „epizod" nie powtórzy się.

– _**E– riiuuuu– **_– Głos Laury brzmiał jak starta płyta. Lidia zasłoniła uszy nie mogąc znieść wysokiego pisku.

– Cicho! – krzyknęła dziewczyna i odsłoniła uszy. Laura miała minę Dereka którą ten robił do Stilesa gdy potrzebował jego pomocy, ale nie umiał właściwie poprosić o nią.

– Emisariusz? – zapytała Lidia a Laura pokiwała głową energetycznie.

– Emisariuszem Hale'ów był dr Deaton. – powiedział Scott rozglądając się czujnie.

– Czy duchy mogą jeździć autem? – zapytał Isaak ze spłoszonym wzrokiem. Lidia potraktowała to jako dobre pytanie. Laura zrobiła kolejną minę jaką wszyscy Haleowie dzielili: _żartujesz sobie _minę.

– Laura nie jest zadowolona z Twojego pytania, Isaak. – zaśmiała się Lidia ponieważ jej myśli rozbawiły ją. Zimitowała minę Laury z dramatycznym westchnieniem i spazmatycznym wzruszeniem ramion, z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąska kreskę i ułożone w podkówkę. Isaak zaśmiał się i potwierdził że to dokładnie mina Dereka.

– Pakujcie się do auta. – zaśmiał się Scott. Laura musiała być taka wkurzona, że nie mogła przywalić nikomu.

Całą drogę do weterynarza Lidia opowiadała o szalonych dwóch latach w Beacon Hill. Laura była wyraźnie chętnym słuchaczem, dopóki Lidia nie weszła w romantyczne wątki. Jej mina wyraźnie opadła. Isaak i Scott patrzyli na koleżankę zaniepokojeni, bo w końcu mówiła sama do siebie.

Laura musiała zaczekać przed gabinetem weterynarza, ponieważ przez drzewo jarzębiny nie mogła dostać się wewnątrz. Lidia zaczekała z nią przechodząc do opowieści o Alfach i Darachu. To niesamowite jak wiele zdarzyło się przez dwa lata.

– Lidia, przywołałaś Laurę Hale? – To było pierwsze o co zapytał Deaton. Miał ten wyraźnie zawiedziony wyraz twarzy. Lidia wiedziała że igrała z ogniem bawiąc się w medium. Laura była jednak niegroźna.

– Na obronę mam to że ona sama przyszła. Ja pytałam o kogoś kto pomoże nam z Derekiem. Do tego Scott i Isaak mnie namówili. – odpowiedziała Lidia, ale jej wymówka wyraźnie nie pasowała doktorowi.

– Nie możesz wołać duchy. Nigdy nie wiesz kto przyjdzie. – powiedział ostrzegawczo Deaton. Spojrzał dokładnie na Laurę i obie zastanawiały się czy weterynarz widział zjawę.

– Z tego co powiedział Scott, nie rozumiesz co Laura mówi, tak?

– Nie, słyszę niektóre sylaby, jej głos przechodzi w syki i piski, jakby połączenie było słabe. Bardziej mam _przeczucie_ co chce powiedzieć.

– To dobrze. – westchnął zadowolony Deaton. – Im lepiej słyszysz dusze po tamtej stronie, tym większy wpływ mają one na twoje życie. Jesteś za słaba, aby oprzeć się. Możesz fizycznie pochorować się.

– To znaczy ten cały czas gdy Peter do mnie gadał–

– Tak, długotrwałe oddziaływanie duchów wywołuje u ludzi rodzaj demencji. Twoja dusza zostaje zepchnięta, aby dusza z zaświatów miała miejsce w zarządzaniu Twoim działaniami. – odpowiedział Deaton wyjmując z kieszeni długi wisiorek. – Bycie banshee tylko ułatwia im kontakt z tobą. Musisz nauczyć się co jest rzeczywistością, a co projekcją nałożoną przez ducha.

Deaton założył jej naszyjnik. Wisiorek był bardzo misterny: srebrne macki owijały się wokoło kuli (nie większej niż szklana kulka) wypełnionej płynem, gdzie wisiorek spotykał się z łańcuszkiem rurki srebra zwiały się w kształt łódki. Tak więc całość wyglądała jak płaczące oko.

– Co to? – zapytała dziewczyna patrząc na Lurę stojącą teraz przy boku Deatona.

– Dzięki temu będziesz rozumiała Laurę i nie ryzykowała że zatruje ona Twój umysł. Działa to jednak tylko dopóki cała woda nie odparuje. – powiedział weterynarz. Lidia obróciła wisiorek w palcach i spojrzała na Laurę, ale ta na złość nie chciała nic powiedzieć, tylko patrzyła na dziewczynę jak na wariatkę.

– Teraz milczysz, Hale? Miałaś pomóc. – powiedziała złośliwie Lidia.

– _Nie mogę odejść od Ciebie za daleko. Jestem przywiązana do banshee które mnie przywołało_. – odpowiedziała Laura i – och! – naprawdę nie miała przyjemnego głosu.

– Laura mówi że nie może odejść ode mnie. Jak mamy znaleźć Dereka jeśli ona nie może ruszyć się? – zapytała Lidia. Scott i Isaak dalej patrzyli na nią jakby była szczególnym okazem wariata. Ona nie komentowała ich wilkołactwa.

– Macie coś co należy do Dereka? – zapytał weterynarz, a oni pokręcili głowami. Totalnie przyszli nieprzygotowani. Jeśli przez Scotta Lidia utknie z Laurą na dłuższy czas to będzie bardzo niepocieszona.

– Isaak, w gabinecie powinno być coś co Derek dotykał. Znajdź to. – poinstruował Deaton. Laura znowu zrobiła zrezygnowaną minę Hale'ów. Widać była rozmowna jak Derek. Peter był najbardziej wygadany w ich klanie. Wyraźnie jeśli Hale słodzi Ci to należy wystrzegać się go.

Isaak wrócił z zegarkiem na rękę. To na pewno nie należało do Dereka, ponieważ Lidia wiedziała że nie nosił on kawałka niepotrzebnego ubrania. To znaczy, gdyby ktoś pytał ją o zdanie to Derek Hale mógłby chodzić nago, albo przynajmniej być jak ten wilkołak ze Zmierzchu i zdejmować częściej koszulkę, i uświetniać swoją nagością życie Lidii Martin. Laura spojrzała na nastolatkę z wyjątkowym zniesmaczeniem:

– _Mówisz o moim bracie._

– Ludzie z takim ciałem powinni mieć zakaz noszenia ubrań, kochana. Wiesz że mam rację. – odpowiedziała Lidia z przekąsem. Laura właściwie złamała się i uśmiechnęła pod nosem. Koledzy spojrzeli na nastolatkę z przerażeniem. Uch, dla nich była to losowa uwaga.

– Od tego zapach jest najsilniejszy. – powiedział Isaak jakby chciał przeprosić że nie znalazł niczego lepszego. Deaton przyjął rzecz z prostym „dziękuję".

– Teraz, Lidio, złap za jeden koniec i podaj go Laurze. – poinstruował Deaton podając zegarek Lidii. Dziewczyna nie była przekonana czy to wszystko zadziała. Laura wyraźnie podzielała jej sceptycyzm.

– Lauro, żeby to chwycić musisz skoncentrować się. Musisz mocno skupić się na zegarku, rozumiesz? Przypomnij sobie jakie to uczucie gdy dotykałaś rzeczy. – poinstruował Deaton. Laura zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę zegarka. Jej palce kilkakrotnie przeniknęły przez rzecz nie mogąc jej dotknąć. Wyraźnie zaczynała denerwować się.

_Spokojnie, Laura. Nie myśl o zegarku. Pomyśl że to dłoni Dereka chcesz dotknąć. _– pomyślała troskliwie Lidia i miała nadzieję że swoim współczuciem nie rozsierdzi Laury.

Kobieta złapała w końcu pasek i zacisnęła pewnie wokoło niego luźną pięść. Lidia z zadowoleniem patrzyła na jej skupioną minę. Nagle Laura wyprostowała się i krzyknęła głośno w powietrze strasząc Lidię. Górna część jej ciała dosłownie uniosła się nad dolną. Lidia zacisnęła z przerażenia usta. Nie chciała poruszać się w ogóle, ale tak bardzo bała się. Zamknęła oczy i czekała aż Laura przestanie krzyczeć. Wisiorek banshee uniósł się kompletnie niezależnie od grawitacji i płynął w powietrzu miękko. Lidia spojrzała na ziemię i małe kamienie uniosły się na wysokość wokoło jej i Laury. Z ust kobiety buchnęła krew, jak fala wymiocin.

– _PETER!_ – krzyknęła Laura i puściła zegarek. Jej dolna połowa ciała utkwiła na pasie we właściwiej anatomicznie pozycji. Kamienie i wisiorek Lidii poddały się z powrotem grawitacji. Laura wyglądała na wściekłą, gotową rozszarpać kogoś. Lidia obawiała się, że mogłaby być pierwszym wyborem. Laura próbowała odbiec od niej w sobie znanym kierunku. Więź z banshee jednak nie pozwoliła jej odejść daleko.

– Gdzie mamy iść? – zapytał zdezorientowany Scott nie wiedząc co stało się. Możliwe że sądził że były to jakieś ciemne rytuały i magia której nie chciał rozumieć.

– _Mój dom!_ – krzyknęła Laura zrozpaczona. Cokolwiek zobaczyła dość mocno wstrząsnęło ją.

– Dom Hale'ów. – odpowiedziała Lidia i wsiadła do auta. Scott wskoczył za kierownicę a Isaak na miejsce pasażera. Laura pojawiła się wewnątrz auta, obok Lidii.

– _Oni nie mogą tam jechać. Wilkołaki nie mogą być blisko Dereka._ – powiedziała Laura. – _Oszaleją przy nim._

– Okej. – jęknęła niepewnie Lidia patrząc na zjawę. Spojrzała na Isaaka zerkającego na nią przez ramię. Oczywiście Lidia czułaby się pewniej z wilkołakami, ale jeśli poczynią oni więcej szkody niż pomogą… lepiej nawet nie ryzykować.

– Wysadźcie mnie chłopaki. Dzwonię po Allison i same przyprowadzimy Dereka. – powiedziała z nową odwagą Lidia patrząc na ostre rysy twarzy Laury. W Haleach było coś absolutnie posągowego.

– Nie ma mowy abyście pojechały po niego. Teraz jest niebezpieczny. – warknął Scott, ale Lidia czuła się bezpieczna przy Allison. Przyjaciółka miała tasery, miała kuszę i kopała tyłki wilkołaków.

– Laura mówi, że możecie zagrażać Derekowi. – odpowiedziała Lidia i otrzymała od zjawy aprobujące spojrzenie.

– Laura jest taka pewna że Derek nie zagraża wam?

– Tak, Derek nie jest niebezpieczny dla mnie, ale wy dla niego tak. Tego Laura jest pewna.

– Świetnie, ale nie ufam jej. Może być podstępna jak Peter.

– Albo może mieć dobre intencje jak Derek. Mówimy o jej bracie, na litość boską. – westchnęła Lidia ze złością. Derek zawsze przebiegał, gdy dziewczyna wolała.

Scott westchnął zrezygnowany i zjechał na pobocze. Isaak wyglądał na przerażonego tak zostawiając koleżankę na poboczu, ale ta posłała mu uspokajające spojrzenie. Spojrzała jak Scott odjeżdżał w stronę jej domu, aby odstawić auto. Lidia wyciągnęła telefon i zadzwoniła do Allison.

– Alli, mogłabyś przyjechać autem taty pod klinikę Deatona? Wyjaśnię ci wszystko po drodze. – powiedziała do telefonu Lidia po szybkim „słucham" przyjaciółki.

/Pewnie, to coś ważnego? Chyba Derekowi znowu nie odwaliło?/ zapytała Allison i choć jako łowczyni miała pełne prawo odmówić pomocy Derekowi, to Lidia słyszała jak przyjaciółka zakłada buty i bierze płaszcz.

– Derek jest tym który wymaga pomocy. – powiedziała Lidia z przepraszającym uśmiechem, bo już oczami wyobraźni widziała kwaśną minę Allison.

/Wezmę broń i łańcuchy./ westchnęła Allison. To zabawne jak naturalnie przychodziło im mówienie takich rzeczy. Ot czwartkowe popołudnie w Beacon Hill. Laura kręciła się wokoło dziewczyny niespokojnie, jak drapieżnik w klatce.

– _Powinniśmy iść! Derek– Musimy iść go ratować. Nie mamy na to czasu. Derek naprawdę Ci nie zagraża!_ – warczała Laura.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić co dzieje się z Derekiem? Dlaczego Scott i Isaak nie mogą pomóc? – zapytała Lidia. Laura zmarszczyła brwi i przeszła się w tę i z powrotem przed nastolatką. Zamachała dłońmi nieco teatralnie jakby powtarzała w głowie to co chciała powiedzieć Lidii. Po chwili zacisnęła pięści i zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

– O nie, Panno Wilczyco! Powiesz mi w tej chwili. Ten wisiorek pomaga tylko czasowo. Niedługo przestanę Cię rozumieć. – rzuciła wściekle Lidia. Miała gdzieś że dla pobocznych widzów krzyczała na powietrze. Po tym jak biegała po lesie nago przez dwa dni i tak była wariatką Beacon Hill.

– _Wilkołaki przechodzą przez okres rui. Jeśli ktoś nie znajdzie sobie partnera, podczas jesiennych pełni po prostu weźmie czego ciało potrzebuje, a to znaczy „towarzystwa". _– powiedziała Laura. Lidia wyobraziła sobie scenę z „Igrzysk Śmierci" w której Jennifer Lawrence wybiega przed tłum i krzyczy „zgłaszam się na ochotnika!". To właśnie Lidia Martin zrobiłaby gdyby dowiedziała się, że trzeba przespać się z Derekiem Halem dla dobra populacji miasta. Totalnie poświęciłaby się dla większości.

– _O Boże, to poważna sprawa, dziewczyno!_ – krzyknęła Laura a nastolatka wróciła do rzeczywistości.

– Kto powiedział że to żart? Dlaczego po prostu nie prześpi się z kimkolwiek? To nie tak że miałby problem że znalezieniem ochotników. – odpowiedziała Lidia. Laura wywróciła oczami.

– _Podczas rui nie może znaleźć ochotnika bez ryzykowania że–_ – Lura pokręciła głową jakby mierząc się ze słowem jakie chce powiedzieć. – _że zakocha się. Tak to nazwijmy. To byłoby paskudne._

– Wilkołaki są dziwne. – westchnęła Lidia. Nauczyła się dawno nie pytać dlaczego i po co. Nagle dziewczyna uświadomiła coś sobie.

– To znaczy że gdy zaatakował Stilesa…

– _Co to „Stiles"?_ – zapytała Laura z zniesmaczoną miną.

– To nasz przyjaciel. Nikt właściwie nie wie jak ma na imię, więc nazywamy go Stiles. – odpowiedziała Lidia bardzo niezadowolona, że ktoś obraża Stalinskiego. Znaczy, chłopak był kompletnym głupkiem, ale pomagał.

– _Stiles to chłopak Dereka?_

– Derek miał chłopaków? Totalnie sexy! – odpowiedziała z przebiegłym uśmiechem Lidia a Laura zrobiła minę jakby przez chwilę bała się, że Derek zabije ją za wydanie jego tajemnicy. Na szczęście była już martwa, więc po chwili przestała obwiniać się.

– _Wracając do ważnych rzeczy. Gdyby Derek przespał się z tym waszym Stilesem, to ten albo skończyłby martwy. Jeśli wilkołak nie jest zadowolony ze swojego wyboru po prostu zjada partnera._ – powiedziała Laura ze wzruszeniem ramion. – _Albo Stiles miałby dużo bogatsze życie erotyczne. Po kres życia._

Zważywszy że Stalinski był prawiczkiem, ocieranie się o innego człowieka byłoby wzbogaceniem jego pożycia.

– Dobrze, odkładając na bok co było… czemu Scott i Isaak nie mogą pomóc mi z Derekiem? – zapytała Lidia nie chcąc zaprzątać swoich myśli pożyciem Stalinskiego.

– _Ponieważ z Peterem zmusili organizm Dereka do przejścia wszystkich rui od razu! Przechodzenie ich po kolei, raz do roku, nie sprawia że wilkołaki dostają małpiego rozumu, ale wszystkie na raz sprawiają że… Derek dosłownie zmieni każdego samca w geja._ – warknęła Laura.

Lidia była w zbytnim szoku, aby pomyśleć o czymś innym niż o tym że Derek Hale już miał tę zdolność. Miała jednak większy problem, bo teraz Dereka było czuć z odległości i jeśli to co mówiła Laura było prawdą, to wszystkie wilkołaki rzucą się na nich kiedy będą próbowały przetransportować Hale w inne miejsce, aby odkręcić jakąkolwiek czarną magię Peter rzucił na siostrzeńca. Mogliby zostać w domu Hale'ów, ale ta ruina to żadna forteca. Prędzej czy później Scott i reszta znajdą sposób, aby wywęszyć i rościć sobie prawo do Dereka.

– _Teraz dla każdego wilkołaka w promieniu trzydziestu kilometrów, Derek będzie nagrodą w rywalizacji kto pierwszy ten lepszy, szczególnie dla Alf. Twój przyjaciel Scott mógłby zabić Isaaka, bo gdy poczuje Dereka jedyne o czym myślałby to uczynienie go swoim. Beta stałby się rywalem, a rywalizacja o cokolwiek w świecie wilkołaków nie zakończyła się bez rozlewu krwi. Jest to przyczyna wielu waśni._ – dopowiedziała Laura. Jej spojrzenie było twarde i utkwione w horyzoncie. Lidia bawiła się wisiorkiem banshee. To wszystko przerastało ją. Powinna zadzwonić po Stalinskiego i Danny'ego. Nie wiedziała czy może, czy powinna, mieszać w to więcej osób, ale widziała że potrzebuje pomocy. Wyciągnęła swój telefon i wybrała numer Stilesa.

/Hej, Lidia? Gotowa nareszcie na tę randkę?/ zapytał Staliński zaraz po odebraniu telefonu. Lidię rozczulał jego ton głosu. Odkąd została jego emocjonalną kotwicą, gdy poszedł z Allison i Scottem pod wodę, miała co do niego mieszane uczucia. Deaton powiedział jej, że to wina tego że są bratnimi duszami i odnaleźli się w tak młodym wieku; gdy byłeś nastolatkiem nie wiedziałeś czy kochasz kogoś, tylko lubisz go, czy nienawidzisz. Jako że bratnie dusze pałają do siebie naturalnie sympatią i chcą być blisko siebie, nie trudno pomylić to z miłością i pożądaniem.

– Nie, Stiles. Mamy kolejny kataklizm. – odpowiedziała Lidia z przekąsem.

/Chyba Derek nie zaatakował teraz Ciebie?! Ten sukinsyn. Powianiem dekapitować go, gdy miałem szansę./ krzyczał Stiles potykając się o rzeczy wybiegając z domu. /Lidia, weź coś ciężkiego i walnij go. Za pierwszym uderzeniem może nie stracić przytomności–/

– Stiles, spokojnie. Jestem bezpieczna i Derek nikogo nie zaatakował. Musimy mu pomóc. – powiedziała uspokajająco Lidia. Niemalże słyszała jak trybiki w głowie Stilesa obracały się.

/Dlaczego nikt nie myśli o tym aby pozwolić mu umrzeć?/ zapytał z westchnieniem zrezygnowania Stiles.

– Ponieważ lada moment Derek zmieni Scotta, Isaaka, Aidana i Ethana w zwierzęta. I zaczną oni rozszarpywać się wzajemnie i zabiją wszystkich dookoła. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z przekąsem.

/Co takiego?/ zapytał Stiles i chyba wpadł na coś bo Lidia usłyszała stłumione „_ugh!"_ w słuchawce.

– Po prostu weź Danny'ego i kije do lacrosse'a, i wszystko co możemy wykorzystać jako broń. Spotkamy się w domu Hale'ów. – powiedziała stanowczo dziewczyna i rozłączyła się. Zobaczyła z daleka samochód Allison.


	9. Chapter 9

Allison nie wiedziała czemu jedzie pomóc z Derekiem. Ten nie powinien być kłopotem Argentów. Był w pełni kompetentny, aby zatroszczyć się o siebie. Dodatkowo, po tym jak zaatakował Stilesa należała mu się strzała w kolano, a nie pomoc. Jednak skoro Lidia prosiła Allison o pomoc to przyjaciółka jej pomoże.

– Allison, poznaj Laurę. – powiedziała Lidia z szerokim uśmiechem. Argent spojrzała się na nią z troską i złością. Co takiego stało się?

– O! Ha, zapomniałam. – zaśmiała się niewinnie Lidia wdrapując się do auta. – Scott kazał mi wywołać ducha, który pomógłby nam znaleźć Dereka. To Laura, najstarsza siostra Hale. Wiesz, ta co ją w dwóch częściach znaleźli w lesie.

Allison nie wiedziała czy Lidia znowu oszalała, ale wydawała się pogodna i spokojna. Wcześniej gdy miała „ataki" była przerażona i zagubiona.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała Allison patrząc z troską na przyjaciółkę. Lidia spojrzała na tylnie siedzenie i uśmiechnęła się do powietrza.

– Pewnie, tylko wyglądam jak wariatka mówiąc kompletnie do nikogo. – zaśmiała się Martin. Zapięła pas.

– Ruszaj do domu Hale'ów. Musimy ratować Dereka. – powiedziała dziarsko Lidia. Allison westchnęła i wrzuciła wsteczny, aby obrócić auto na drodze. We wstecznym lusterku zobaczyła kobietę na tylnim siedzeniu. Krzyknęła przerażona i dała po hamulcach. Obróciła się, ale nikogo nie zobaczyła.

Lidia spokojnie spojrzała przez ramię i posłuchała chwilę otoczenia.

– Laura mówi że możesz widzieć duchy patrząc na pośrednio. Dlatego będziesz ją widziała tylko kątem oka, we wstecznym lusterku, etcetera. – powiedziała Lidia z uśmiechem.

– Ale Ty widzisz i słyszysz ją normalnie? – zapytała zaniepokojona Allison.

– Tak, ale tylko dzięki dobremu doktorkowi. Dał mi ten amulet żebym mogła słyszeć Laurę. Wcześniej brzmiała jak zarzynane zwierze. – zaśmiała się Lidia pokazując medalik na szyi. – Jednak ma on czasowe działanie. Mogę przestać słyszeć ją w każdej chwili.

Allison nie wiedziała czy Lidia mówi prawdę czy chce tylko uspokoić przyjaciółkę, ale jej zadowolona mina wystarczyła, aby Argent poczuła się uspokojona.

– Skoro tak mówisz. Jednak jeśli ta Laura będzie czegoś próbowała, jak zmusić Cię do otrucia nas, to nie słuchaj jej. – powiedziała Allison. Lidia uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Spojrzała na tylnie siedzenie jakby słuchała kogoś.

– Laura jest w porządku. Poza ograniczoną mimiką, ale to musi być rodzinne. – zaśmiała się Lidia i Allison od dawna nie widziała przyjaciółki tak zadowolonej. Musiało być miło mieć kontrolę nad swoimi mocami.

Allison wściekła się gdy Lidia wytłumaczyła jej czemu mają pomagać Derekowi Haleowi: przechodzić wszystkie ruje? Czy ten facet miał powietrze zamiast mózgu? Dodatkowo rytuał budził instynkty w każdym wilkołaku, zamieniając go maszynę do zabijania, zdobywania.

Scott też nie był lepszy namawiając Lidię aby przywołała ducha. Bóg wiedział że mieli szczęście że Lidia przywołała Laurę, a nie jakiegoś paskudnego ducha seryjnego mordercy. Naprawdę, Allison sądziła że przyjaciółka wiedziała lepiej niż bawić się w pogańskie rytuały!

– Al, Derek chciał dobrze. – jęknęła Lidia i Allison czuła sie jak zła mama. – Nie chciał atakować ludzi podczas pełni. Co w tym złego?

– Nic, tylko dlaczego nie przyszedł do nas po pomoc? Wiązalibyśmy go, dawali coś na uspokojenie. – westchnęła Argent i spojrzała kątem oka na Lidię. Przyjaciółka miała bardzie skoncentrowaną minę. Zazwyczaj to ona odciągała Allison od wszystkich głupich pomysłów, albo przynajmniej wspierała ją w nich. Tak, więc tak zrobi Argent – wesprze Lidie w jej głupim pomyśle. Cóż, już się stało, Laura była z nimi. Teraz musiały zadbać, aby Laura odeszła i żeby Derek wyszedł z tego żywy, a przy odrobinie szczęścia – Peter martwy.

– Właściwie czemu nie pozwolić mu zakończyć tego rytuału? – zapytała Allison. – Wtedy nikogo więcej nie zaatakuje.

Lidia spojrzała na tylnie siedzenie i posłuchała Laury.

– To uczyni z niego socjopatę. Nie będzie czuł do nikogo miłości i przynależności, nawet do rodziny. Tego chcesz? – zapytała Lidia nieco histerycznie i ze złością. Allison westchnęła. Oczywiście że tego nie chciała.

– Oczywiście że nie chce tego. – odpowiedziała Allison i skupiła się na drodze. Na chwilę zerknęła w tylnie lusterko. Laura patrzyła na nią wściekła. Może wiedziała że Allison była łowczynią? Może wiedziała że to ciotka Kate spaliła jej dom z jej rodziną w środku?

– Więc zaciśniesz zęby i pomożesz? – zapytała Lidia z nadzieją.

– Oczywiście, że pomogę. – warknęła Allison czując się ekstremalnie winna. Zjechała na drogę gruntową prowadzącą do domu Hale'ów.

– Zatrzymaj się tu. Musimy poczekać na Stilesa i Danny'ego. – poinstruowała Lidia łapiąc za klamkę. Allison zatrzymała się i wysiadła z auta. Podeszła do bagażnika i wyciągnęła łuk.

– Czemu zadzwoniłaś po chłopaków? Większa grupa przyciągnie uwagę. – powiedziała Allison podając taser koleżance. Lidia przyjęła go z uśmiechem.

– Laura mówi że po tym jak zapach Dereka rozejdzie się w powietrzu, każdy wilkołak przybiegnie na gwałt fest. – Lidia skrzywiła się momentalnie i spojrzała na coś między drzewami. – Wybacz Laura, ale to prawda. Derek podczas tak intensywnej rui będzie śmierdział na kilometry i mózg każdego wilkołaka będzie powtarzał mantrę: weź, posiądź, zniewól. Allison, będziemy potrzebować każdej pomocy jaką możemy zdobyć.

Allison nie była pewna czy Stiles i Danny właściwie pomogą. Obawiała się, że będą kolejnymi osobami o które będzie musiała martwić się. Lidia rozmawiała z Laurą o tym jak odwrócić rytuał, ale miała niezadowoloną minę co sugerowała że to nie mogło być łatwe; jakby cokolwiek w Beacon Hill było.


	10. Chapter 10

– Stiles, mów powoli. – warknął Danny. Z trudem rozumiał Stilesa gdy tego uderzało ADHD z pełną mocą.

/_Lidia potrzebuje naszej pomocy! Musimy jechać do lasu._/ warknął Stiles i Danny przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście był w trzy minuty gotowy do wyjścia.

– Zadzwonię po Ethana. – westchnął przytrzymując ramieniem telefon przy uchu, gdy wiązał buty.

/_Nie! Nie, nie! No! Żadnego Ethana! Tak bardzo żadnego Ethana!_/ krzyknął Staliński. /To misja dla ludzi./

– Staliński, zaczynam się ciebie bać. Chcesz mnie wziąć do lasu i mam nie mówić o tym mojemu chłopakowi? Planujesz coś? – zapytał Danny zabierając kurtkę. Słyszał jak Stiles krztusił się słowami i musiał mieć niemożliwą minę.

/Danny, to poważne! Weź całą broń z domu!/ warknął Stiles i trzeba było oddać mu, że wydawał się szczerze przerażony.

– Okej, podjeżdżaj, ale wciąż wisisz mi wyjaśnienia. – odpowiedział Danny. Wyciągnął z dna szafy specjalnie przygotowany plecak na wypadki nagłe i podbramkowe. Miał w nim jarzębinowy pył i sproszkowaną jemiołę, magazynek kul z tojadem (_dzięki za przepis na produkcję, Kate Argent, ty suko_), srebrny nóż z zastawy ślubnej rodziców, dwie latarki i nożyce do metalu. Poszedł do sypialni rodziców i wyciągnął pistolet z głębi szafy. Miał nadzieję że rodzicom nie będzie dziś potrzebny. Załadował broń i wsunął za pasek.

– Hej, Danny, schodź! – powiedział niedorzecznie głośnym szeptem Stiles stojąc pod oknem Danny'ego i ten zastanawiał się skąd Staliński wiedział które okno było jego. Co więcej, nie wiedział na jaką cholerę ten tak czaił się.

– Idź do frontowych drzwi! – warknął Danny rzucając na głowę Stilesa plecak. Ten pokazał mu kciuk w górę i pobiegł do frontu domu. Mahealani zszedł na dół dbając, aby broń była dobrze schowana za paskiem i pod kurtką.

– Mamo, idę ze Stalińskim do Lidii. Mamy projekt z historii. – rzucił Danny dochodząc do frontowych drzwi. Mama uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

– Dobrze, nie siedźcie do późna. Znowu będą boleć Cię oczy. – powiedziała mama a Danny uśmiechnął się wąsko. Czuł się tak winny okłamując mamę.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz i niemal wpadł czołowo na Stilesa. Poszli szybkim krokiem do jeepa i wsiedli. Danny poprawił pistolet za paskiem, aby wygodniej leżał gdy siedział.

– To co takiego dzieje się że nie możemy wziąć Ethana? – zapytał Mahealani, bo naprawdę lepiej czułby się mając obok swojego alfa–silnego chłopaka wilkołaka. Lepszy niż trzydziestka ósemka, choć naprawdę nie narzekał. Danny umiał strzelać prosto, choć żaden był z niego król strzelców.

– Lidia mogła wspomnieć, że jeśli wilkołaki pojawią się w pobliżu Dereka zaczną rozszarpywać się wzajemnie. Coś takiego, nie ma kompletnie sensu. – odpowiedział Stiles i musiał nie rozumieć o czym mówił. Danny przewrócił oczami i spojrzał w okno pasażera. Niewiedza była błogosławieństwem. Cholera, Danny sądził że tylko samice wilkołaków mają tak intensywne ruje, że wywołują szał bitewny w samcach.

– Więc _my_, ludzie, mamy odganiać wilkołaki od Dereka zanim… co? Dotrzemy do Deatona? – zapytał Mahealani zerkając na Stalińskiego.

– Najwyraźniej. Nie wiem co dzieje się, ale Lidia jest mi winna wyjaśnienia. – odpowiedział Stiles skupiając się na drodze. Danny milczał, ale był słaby w ukrywaniu emocji.

– Coś wiesz, Danny? Hej, mów! – warknął Staliński i szarpnął Danny'ego za ramię. Ten wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Słuchaj, jedyny raz kiedy wilkołaki rozszarpują członków własnego stada dla innego wilkołaka to rywalizacja podczas godów. Ten kto pierwszy posiądzie takiego wilkołaka, ten będzie jego panem. – odpowiedział Danny a Stiles pojechał zygzakiem.

– CO?! – krzyknął Stiles. Danny zaparł się o drzwiczki i deskę rozdzielczą. Rany, jak Staliński jeszcze żyje tak jeżdżąc?!

– Ruje, okres godowy! Jesteś świadom, że to dlatego Derek zaatakował Cię w pierwszej kolejności? – warknął Danny jeszcze nie gotowy puścić drzwiczek.

– Tak, ale to był wypadek! – warknął kolega i naprawdę Mahealani nie wierzył, że Staliński może być tak naiwny. Nie, Danny nie będzie nic mówił. Nie był typem narzucającym swoje opinie innym.

– W każdym razie, jego chemia musi działać teraz odwrotnie. Zamiast on atakujący innych, będzie ściągał na siebie inne wilkołaki. – odpowiedział Mahealani starając się wymyśleć jakieś wytłumaczenie stanu Dereka. – Jak naturalne zabezpieczenie przeciw zostaniem samemu.

– Ale Aidan i Ethan, Isaak i Scott tak nie szaleją? – zapytał Stiles. Danny uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Może mówić tylko za siebie, ale Ethan był w okresie jesiennym bardziej głodny fizyczności, nie tylko seksu, ale i przytulania czy trzymania za rękę.

– Mogłem zauważyć pewne zmiany w zachowaniu Ethana, ale nie, nie jest groźny. – odpowiedział Danny i totalnie nie będzie rozmawiał z Stalińskim na temat swojego pożycia. Wystarczy że Jackson dopytywał się, bo sam miał w Londynie problem z rujami i chciał wiedzieć wszystko od Ethana na temat dawania sobie z tym rady. Nie żeby Danny nie cieszył się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel dogadywał się z jego chłopakiem, ale były tematy przy których nie chciał być nigdzie w pobliżu, jak spontaniczna manifestacja dodatkowych części w okolicy genitaliów.

Jackson śmiał się z Danny'ego, że ten był zbyt pruderyjny i nieśmiały, i że małym cudem było, że znalazł sobie w ogóle chłopaka.

– Może to dlatego że wszyscy kogoś mają? Wiesz, ty i Ethan, Lidia i Aidan, Allison i Isaak, a Scotty ma nas wszystkich, wiesz stado. – odpowiedział Stiles a Danny pokiwał głową. Musiało być okropnie nie mieć nikogo, jak Derek. Danny nie sądzi, że przeszedłby w jednym kawałku przez wyjście jako gej bez mamy i Jacksona. Był winien kosmosowi oddać całą tą dobrą energię jaką dostał.

Zaczynało ściemniać się. Muszą dotrzeć do domu Hale'ów zanim zapadnie zmrok. Zobaczył zaparkowany w pobliżu samochód Argentów. Tylnia szyba była wciąż pęknięta, jak gdy Ethan i Aidan zwrócili go dwa tygodnie temu.

– Okej, okej, Laura! Uspokój się, bo zaczynasz rozdzielać się! Już jest Danny i Stiles. Patrz! Uspokój się! – krzyczała Lidia na powietrze i Danny uznał że to za dużo nienormalności na raz. Martin spojrzała na nich i zaśmiała się.

– Nie, to Danny. Stiles to to blade siedemdziesiąt kilo sarkazmu. – zaśmiała się Lidia do swojej wymyślonej przyjaciółki Laury.

– Lidia, z kim gadasz? – zapytał ostrożnie Stiles. Danny wyciągnął swój plecak z tylniego siedzenia jeepa. Allison sprawdzała profil łuku.

– Scott prosił mnie żebym wywołała ducha kogoś kto pomoże nam znaleźć Dereka, bo rozpłynął się od kiedy zaatakował Cię. Do tego chłopaki znaleźli Petera kręcącego się w pobliżu. Same złe znaki. Laura to duch, który przybiegł nam z odsieczą przez planszę Oujia. – powiedziała Lidia z uśmiechem. Stiles zmarszczył się patrząc na nią. Cóż, Lidia była banshee – mistycznym łącznikiem pomiędzy światem żywych i zmarłych – duchy chętniej się do niej odzywały i skłonniejsze były służyć, zamiast krzywdzić. Poza Peterem, ale on był socjopatą.

– Planszę Oujia? – zapytał Stiles tonem złego nauczyciela.

– Wiem, wiem, ale konsultowaliśmy się z Deatonem. Powiedział że wszystko jest w porządku, póki nie rozumiem Laury. Znaczy, rozumiem ją, bo dał mi ten wisiorek. To jakiś talizman pomagający tylko czasowo. – odpowiedziała Lidia. Danny naprawdę sądził, że między nią a Stilesem było dziwne podobieństwo: tony sarkazmu, odwagi w stawaniu naprzeciw nadnaturalnych, ta paplanina gdy byli zdenerwowani. Danny wziął lusterko z torebki Lidii i spojrzał w nie, tak aby widzieć co miał za plecami. Zrobił swoje badania – duchów nie widzisz bezpośrednio.

Spojrzał w czerwone oczy kobiety za plecami Lidii, a ta patrzyła prosto na niego. Była całkiem ładna, starsza, miała tę powagę i twarde spojrzenie.

– Stiles, to ona. Popatrz. – odpowiedział Danny łapiąc za ramię Stilesa i przyciągając co siebie ostrożnie, tak aby nie stracić Laury z pola widzenia. Staliński wziął od niego lusterko i spojrzał nad swoim ramieniem. Nie wydawał się przerażony.

– O, hej, ja Cię pamiętam. Jesteś siostrą Dereka, tą w dwóch kawałkach. – zaśmiał się Stiles. Danny poczuł nagłe spięcie w powietrzu, jak elektryczny impuls.

– Laura mówi, że ma ochotę Cię walnąć. Stiles, zdecydowanie źle działasz na Hale'ów. – zaśmiała się Lidia i podeszła bliżej Allison. Ta zaoferowała jej spodnie i kurtkę.

– To napięcie seksualne. – zaśmiał się Stiles a zaraz potem padł twarzą pierwszą na ziemię. Podniósł się przeklinając. Cóż, nie musiał prowokować Laury.

– Pewnie przez takie komentarze Cię nie lubią. – powiedział Danny pomagając Stilesowi wstać z ziemi. Ten podszedł do jeepa marudząc pod nosem. Wrócił z kajdankami i paskiem z doczepionymi saszetkami. Musiał tam mieć tojad, jarzębinę i jemiołę.

– Zaczynam się zastanawiać czy może nie są po prostu źli w podrywie. Jakby metaforycznie ciągnęli mnie za warkocze. – warknął Stiles zapinając pasek, który musiał _pożyczyć_ z komisariatu. Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo na komentarz. Lidia wciągnęła spodnie pod spódniczkę i zdjęła tą. Usiadła na brzegu bagażnika i zmieniła botki na trampki za kostkę. Ubrała kamizelkę podobną do tych policyjnych i zawiązała włosy w koka. Kobiety – królowe metamorfoz.

– Masz wolną kaburę na trzydziestkę ósemkę? – zapytał Danny wyciągając broń. Potrzebował tylko czegoś aby nie musieć nosić broni za paskiem.

– Umiesz z tego strzelać? – zapytała Allison a Danny posłał jej rozgniewane spojrzenie. Naprawdę, za kogo go miała?

– Tak, dziękuję. Nie przynosiłbym broni palnej gdybym nie wiedział jak posługiwać się nią, tak aby nie postrzelić się w stopę. – odpowiedział Danny starając nie brzmieć wrogo, ale nie wyszło. Allison wyciągnęła z głębi auta kaburę na udo i podała koledze.

– Danny, nie musimy robić się nieprzyjemni. – powiedziała Lidia z słabym uśmiechem. Cóż, broń nie była żadną przesadą jeśli mieliby na głowie wściekłe, napalone wilkołaki.

– Nieprzyjemnie będzie, jeśli nie będę miał broni. – odpowiedział Danny a Allison uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Danny uważał się za pacyfistę, ale nie słowami przekonasz lwa żeby nie zjadł cię.

– Nie mogę nie zgodzić się. – powiedziała Allison. Lidia skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. – Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi Lidia. Jeśli chłopaki chcieliby, zjedliby nas na śniadanie. Musimy bronić się jak możemy.

– Zgadzam się! – powiedział Stiles podnosząc rękę w której trzymał aluminiowy kij bejsbolowy. Stilesowy wybór broni. – Gdy Scott jeszcze nie panował nad swoimi instynktami był gotów mnie zjeść. Mnie!

– Nie dziwię się mu. – zaśmiała się złośliwie Lidia. Danny zapiął plecak na piersi. Był gotów iść. Nigdy nie lubił lasów. Jego rodzina pochodziła z Hawajów i Danny był przywiązany do oceanu.

Allison ruszyła przodem, za nią Lidia, Stiles, a na końcu Danny. Podejrzewali że Peter może strzec, aby nikt nie zbliżał się do Dereka. Gdy znaleźli się dość głęboko w lesie, Lidia wskazała ukrytą pod sporą warstwą ściółki klapę. Danny wyciągnął pistolet i odbezpieczył go. Magazynek był za długi i wystawał z kolby na dwa naboje. Staliński podskoczył nieznacznie na dźwięk.

– Laura mówi, że pod tą klapą, schodami w dół. – poinstruowała Lidia. Danny włożył pistolet do kabury i razem ze Stalińskim złapali ciężką, drewnianą klapę i podnieśli ją. Allison stała trzymając naciągnięty łuk na wejście. Lidia stała skulona dwa kroki za przyjaciółką.

– Czysto. – powiedziała Allison wchodząc przodem. Lidia wyciągnęła latarkę i poświeciła pod nogami przyjaciółkami, aby widzieć koniec schodów. Czwórka ludzi zeszła do zimnego korytarza. Stiles wyciągnął latarkę i poświecił na sufit, nad głową Allison. Danny starał się iść pół–tyłem, aby mieć widok na otwartą klapę.

– Bierzmy Dereka i zwijajmy się, bo mam ciarki. – warknął Stiles zaciskając ręce na kiju bejsbolowym.

– Cholera, Laura, nie rozumiem Cię już. – warknęła Lidia patrząc na swój wisiorek. Mówiła że Deaton powiedział że ten amulet działał tylko czasowo.

– Ciii! – syknęła Allison i naciągnęła łuk. Lidia skuliła się.

– Następne drzwi na prawo. – powiedziała Martin. Danny klepnął Stilesa w ramię.

– Daj mi swoją latarkę. – polecił i Staliński bez sprzeciwu oddał mu sprzęt. Danny przyłożył latarkę do broni, tak jak robili to w filmach i pilnował korytarza.

– Hej Derek. Jesteś cały? Wyglądasz kiepsko. – powiedziała troskliwie Lidia.

– Co tu robicie? – zapytał Hale i naprawdę słychać było w jego głosie niewdzięczność.

– To co zawsze. Ratujemy wilkołaki przed ich bezmyślnością. – odpowiedział Stiles z przekąsem, ale było to bardziej żartobliwe niż szczerze złośliwe.

– Że też zaufałeś Peterowi. – rzuciła zła Allison. – Lidia mówi, że ten rytuał zamieni Cię w socjopatę. Odwrócisz się nawet od Cory.

– Lidia nie możesz wyszukać rzeczy w Google i im wierzyć. – odpowiedział Derek z wyraźną złością.

– Nie, Laura mi powiedziała. Wiesz, Twoja zmarła siostra Laura, którą wywołałam przez planszę Oujia. – powiedziała Lidia jakby zmęczona ciągłym powtarzaniem wszystkim tej samej historii. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. To prawda. Wyjaśnię Ci to po drodze do Deatona.

– Nie mogę stąd wyjść, bo… – Derek musiał mierzyć się z tym co chciał powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zamilkł.

– Tak, wiemy, jesteś jedyną dziewczyną na imprezie bractwa studenckiego. – zaśmiał się Stiles. – Teraz idziemy zanim zrobisz się jak Peter. Jeśli chodzi o pozostałe wilkołaki to spoko. Będzie wystrzałowo!

– Stiles, znowu nałykałeś się Adderallu? – zapytała zatroskana Lidia a Staliński wzruszył ramionami.

– Wziął ktoś może nożyce do metalu? – zapytała Argent po chwili. Natrafiła na coś co dźwiękiem przypominało łańcuch.

– Wyjmij z mojego plecaka. – odpowiedział Danny patrząc wciąż w stronę wyjścia. Światła wpływającego przez klapę było coraz mniej i mniej. Szarówka zamieniła się w półmrok.

– Biorę latarkę, okej? – zapytał Stiles grzebiąc w plecaku Mahealaniego ten tylko pokiwał głową na zgodę. Chwila szeleszczenia i krata była otwarta.

– Odsuń się. Nieprzyjemnie się przez Ciebie przechodzi. – warknęła Lidia zapewne do Laury. Danny zrobił krok w przód i zobaczył cień na schodach. Powoli ktoś wszedł na drewniane schody. Te zaskrzypiały lekko.

– Ktoś idzie! – szepnął konspiracyjnie Danny i przygotował się do strzału. Obok niego klęknęła Allison na jednym kolanie z naciągniętym łukiem jak amazonka Artemidy.

– Co robicie, kaczorki? Zostawicie go w spokoju. – powiedział Peter z dziwnie ostrą krawędzią. Jego błękitne oczy wilkołaka płonęły w ciemności. Danny pierwszy raz stał naprzeciw wilkołaka gotowego zabić go. Poprawił palec na spuście. Nie zabije dziś nikogo – magiczne kule tylko osłabią wilkołaka.

– Padnijcie! – krzyknęła Lidia gdy Danny został popchnięty przez obcą siłę i wpadł na kratę innej cali. Broń wypadła mu z dłoni a latarka rozbiła się o ścianę. Musiał przez chwilę walczyć z zamroczeniem. Allison pomogła mu wstać.

– W porządku? – zapytała Allison otrzepując mu kurtkę z kurzu.

– Tak, dostawałem mocniej na boisku. Nie krwawię? – zapytał Danny dotykając swojego czoła. Argent zapaliła latarkę zaczepioną o kieszeń na piersi.

– Nie, chodźmy. – warknęła dziewczyna łapiąc mocniej łuk. Danny ściągnął plecak i wziął drugą latarkę. Stiles bez słowa wrzucił mu nożyce do metalu do plecaka. Lidia pomagała mu utrzymać Dereka w pionie. Danny szybko znalazł swoją broń.

– Umiesz strzelać z tego? – zapytał Lidii, ponieważ nie mógł patrzeć jak dziewczyna próbuje unieść Dereka wiszącego jej na ramieniu.

– Umm, wystarczająco, tak sądzę. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Danny oddał jej broń a sam chwycił Dereka wokoło pasa, aby ustabilizować go w pionie.

– Lidia, co się stało z Laurą? – zapytał Stiles.

– Nie wiem. Zaatakowała Petera i zniknęła. – odpowiedziała Lidia trzymając broń nisko.

– Wychodzimy. – powiedziała Allison i ruszyła przodem z opuszczonym łukiem. Wyszli z piwnicy. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Danny poświęcił na ziemię. Derek fizycznie poruszył uszami.

– Ktoś idzie. Rozkuj mnie Staliński. – warknął Derek poruszając skrepowanymi dłońmi.

– Nic z tego, koleżko. Po ostatnich naszych harcach w lesie wolę żebyś był skuty. – odpowiedział Stiles z fałszywym uśmiechem.

– Stiles, ktoś musi odciągnąć ich od was.

– Nie, nie pozwolimy wam biegać na hormonalnym haju. – warknął Stiles. Derek warknął na niego, przechylając się w jego stronę. Danny czuł tam mnóstwo napięcia seksualnego, ale nie mówił tego głośno.

Nagle rozległo się wycie. Lidia podskoczyła i zacisnęła usta. Stiles zrzucił z ramienia Dereka i nastawił się jak baseballista.

– Zgłupiałeś? Chcesz ubić trzy Alfy? Idziemy stąd! – rzucił Derek. Danny nie utrzymał się w pionie i upadł na ziemię.

– Chryste, ważysz tonę. – jęknął Mahealani spod Hale'a. Nie powie, _kuzyn Miguiel_ był prawdziwym ciachem i Danny totalnie czerpał nieczysta przyjemność z leżenia pod nim. Wypełzł spod Dereka, żeby nie nakrył go w takiej pozycji Ethan.

– Czemu nie możesz stać? – zapytał Stiles łapiąc Dereka pod ramię. Danny złapał pod drugie ramię. Cholera, Derek ważył tonę.

– Nie mam możliwości uciekać. Teraz pomóż mi wstać. – warknął Derek i podniósł się na drżących nogach.

– Rozkuj go, Stiles. – powiedziała Allison machając łokciem w stronę Dereka. Stiles niechętnie wyciągnął kluczyk z kieszeni i rozpiął jeden nadgarstek Hale'a. Miał taką minę jakby rozważał możliwość ucieczki.

– Zdejmuj kurtkę. – powiedziała Allison do Dereka. Danny pomógł mu zdjąć ubranie.

Argent ubrała na siebie kurtkę Dereka. Och, zapach w różnych miejscach rozproszy wilkołaki! Allison złapała Lidie za dłoń.

– Rozdzielimy się. Ja i Lidia pobiegniemy na zachód. Ty i Danny na południe. Umiecie posługiwać się kompasem? – zapytała Allison. Oczywiście że Danny umiał posługiwać się kompasem. Trener zmuszał ich do brania udziału w biegach przełajowych poza sezonem; kompas był podstawowym wyposażeniem.

– Widzimy się u Deatona za godzinę. – odpowiedział Stiles. Argent pociągnęła za sobą Lidie i uciekły w ciemność. Cholera, Danny przypominał sobie, że Martin wzięła jego pistolet. Cóż, nich służy im.

– Ja prowadzę. – odpowiedział Danny i złapał Dereka pod ramię. Stiles złapał Hale'a i skuł jego nadgarstki razem. Hale spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Potrzasnął rękoma wściekłe.

– Nie, zostajesz skuty. – warknął Stiles i poprawił Dereka na ramieniu. Popchnął ich do przodu. Wycie było coraz bliżej. Wilkołaki nawet nie próbowały ukrywać się. W końcu jakimi przeciwnikami byli dlań ludzie?

– Stiles to nie jest zabawne. Masz zamiar powalić ich tym kijem?! – warknął Derek.

– Tak, mam zamiar powalić ich kijem i mocą sarkazmu. Teraz ruszaj się. – odrzucił groźnym _nie będziesz mi rozkazywał_ tonem Staliński. Danny sam zrobił krok na przód, bo nie potrafił sprzeciwić się rozkazowi Stilesa. Hale tylko warknął gardłowo, jak słabą groźbę.

Danny starał się nie świecić latarką za dużo, ale szczerze wątpił, aby to pomogło się im ukryć. Wycie było blisko.

– Derek? Rany, chłopie trzymaj się. – jęknął Danny. W tym samym momencie Hale wyślizgnął się z jego uścisku i upadli ze Stalińskim na plecy. Danny rzucił się im pomóc. Złapał Dereka pod ramię i pociągnął do góry. Nienawidził wilkołaków nie w formie, szczególnie gdy czyhały na ludzi inne wilkołaki.

– Derek, błagam. Oni nas zjedzą.

– Mówiłem wam to. Po co wyciągaliście mnie? Czemu wtrącacie się? – zapytał Hale gramoląc się na nogi. Danny spojrzał na Stilesa szukając odpowiedzi.

– To nie czas. Postaraj się utrzymać w pionie! – krzyknął Stiles i ciasno objął Dereka w pasie. Danny złapał kij Stalińskiego.

– Nie mogę! Której części _nie mogę uciekać_ nie rozumiesz?!

– Może części: nie mogę uciekać?! Wstawaj, na litość boską.

Danny kątem oka zobaczył ruch i zamachnął się kijem na wilkołaka. Z całej siły przywalił mu w czaszkę i posłał w innym kierunku.

– Jestem bramkarzem mistrzowskiej drużyny lacrossa, ciulu! Myślałeś że przemkniesz się koło mnie?! – krzyknął Danny nastawiając się do kolejnego ciosu. Wilkołak zajęczał boleśnie i podniósł się. Stiles westchnął drżąco za nim nareszcie mogąc nabrać powietrza.

– Wstawaj, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! – krzyknął nagle pewien siebie Danny. Adrenalina wpompowała się do jego systemu. Zrzucił plecak na ziemię i wyciągnął z niego woreczek śniadaniowy z pyłem tojadu. Rzucił nim w stronę wilkołaka leżącego na ziemi. Cienki plastik pękł i dym objął postać na ziemi. Wilkołak zakrztusił się i upadł twarzą w ściółkę.

– Świetnie, Danny–o! – wiwatował Stiles za plecami chłopaka. Danny uśmiechnął się. Staliński krzyknął przerażony.

Danny poczuł najpierw okropny ból w tyle czaszki a potem przestał słyszeć wszystko poza wysokim dzwonieniem w uszach. Potem już tylko ciemność.


	11. Chapter 11

Lidia strzeliła do kogoś. Trafiła w drzewo. Powinna być ostrożna z kulami – nie miała ich tak wiele. Allison strzeliła w ziemię i Isaak odskoczył w tył przed strumieniem iskier.

– Rusz się, Isaak, to nie Derek! – warknął Scott z korony drzewa. Allison strzeliła w niego i strąciła go na ziemię. Od kiedy Isaak stał się częścią stada McCalla był mu posłuszny, szczególnie kiedy wilkołaczeli. Scott był teraz Alfą, co najwyraźniej czyniło go Alfą Isaaka. Lidia nie wiedziała jeszcze jak działa ta cała „dynamika stada".

– Scott, musisz opanować wilka. Zrobisz nam krzywdę. – warknęła Allison z łukiem wycelowanym w Scotta. Cholera, powinna postrzelić go w kolano!

– Szczerze, mam ważniejsze rzeczy do _zrobienia_ niż wy dwie. – warknął gardłowo McCall z dwuznacznym akcentem, który całkowicie nie pasował do niego. Machnął całym ramieniem w bok, aby Isaak zmienił kierunek biegu. Lidia strzeliła z pistoletu do Scotta i zraniła go w ramię. Lahey rzucił się na nią z rykiem i wytrącił jej broń. Martin upadła na ziemię. Allison strzeliła do Isaaka, ale chybiła i ten uciekł w cień.

– Lidia, kule z tojadem?! – ryknął wściekle Scott urywając rękaw koszuli i owiązując go wokoło bicepsa. Isaak wyskoczył z cienia i kopnął Allison w plecy, tak że dosłownie poleciała kawałek i zatrzymała się na drzewie. Lahey znokautował całkowicie Argent.

Scott podniósł broń Danny'ego i wysunął magazynek. Włożył go do kieszeni. Rzucił rozładowaną broń pod nogi Martin z kpiącą miną. Lidia sięgnęła do kieszeni kamizelki i strzeliła z paralizatora do Isaaka, ogłuszając go. Rzuciła się po pistolet. Odbezpieczyła go.

Strzeliła Scottowi w wątrobę. Ten złapał się za bok i padł na kolana. Może nie powinna strzelać mu z tojadu w organ witalny, ale nie pozostawił jej wielkiego wyboru. Miała nadzieję że Danny nie użył agresywnego gatunku tojadu.

– Zawsze zapominają o jednym w komorze. – warknęła Lidia podnosząc się z ziemi, zasadzając pistolet za pasek na brzuchu. Podbiegła do Allison i podniosła ją z trudem. Boże, krwawiła.

– Al! AL, WSTAWAJ! – krzyknęła Lidia i odniosła miękką i nieprzytomną koleżankę. Wyjęła jej kompas i spojrzała na niego. Uderzyła otwartą dłonią Allison po twarzy, aby choć częściowo przywołać ją do świadomości. Argent zamarudziła i Martin uznała że przyjaciółka była w dość dobrej formie aby uciekać! Szczególnie że Isaak i Scott zaczęli robić się mobilni.

– Al, potrzebuję Cię. – jęknęła Lidia. Ledwo widziała na oczy ze zmęczenia. Dziewczynom udało się odbiec jedynie sto metrów w przód. Allison była za ciężka. Martin upadła na ziemię i wypuściła przyjaciółkę.

– Allison, błagam Cię. – jęknęła Lidia i szarpnęła półprzytomną przyjaciółkę. Isaak stanął nad nimi z poważną miną. Jego rysy wróciły do ludzkich. Lidia przytuliła Allison z całych sił.

– Błagam, Isaak, to Allison. Lubisz Allison. – zapłakała Martin. Lahey pochylił się nad nimi i podniósł Argent z ziemi i wziął na ręce. Lidia spojrzała z nadzieją.

– Szybko, póki Scott próbuje poradzić sobie z magiczną kulą. – powiedział Lahey i ruszył w stronę drogi. Lidia szybko pobiegła za nim.

– Czujesz się lepiej? – zapytała Martin starając się nadążyć za Isaakiem.

– Nie, ale dlatego bo jestem Betą mogę oprzeć się instynktowi zdominowania Dereka. – odpowiedział Lahey. Samochód był już w zasięgu wzroku. Lidia odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Scotty nie jest sobą, prawda? – zapytała Lidia wyciągając z kieszeni przyjaciółki klucze do auta Argentów.

– Żadne z nas nie jest sobą. – odpowiedział Isaak. Lidia otworzyła auto a Lahey położył Allison na siedzeniu pasażera. – Nie chcemy robić wam krzywdy, ale jeśli staniecie nam na drodze nie będziemy wahać się.

– Pamiętajcie że jesteśmy częścią stada. – westchnęła Lidia oddychając głęboko. Były z Allison bezpieczne w aucie.

– Jesteście i tym gorzej dla was. Wśród wilkołaków panuje prawo silniejszego i wszystko rozwiązujemy przemocą. W takie noce nie myślimy o was jako miękkich ludziach. Jesteście jednymi z nas i to czyni was konkurencją. – powiedział Isaak. Odczesał włosy z twarzy Allison. – Jedźcie i nie odwracajcie się, nie zwalniajcie dopóki nie dotrzecie do kliniki weterynaryjnej. Najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w mieście.

– Dziękuję, Isaak. Wiem że nie musiałeś tego robić. – powiedziała Lidia nakrywając dłoń chłopaka swoją i uśmiechając się zapewniająco. Wycie odwróciło uwagę Isaaka. Uciekł w głąb lasu za swoim Alfą.

Lidia wcisnęła gaz do dechy i pojechała w stronę kliniki weterynaryjnej. Oby Stiles z Dannym poradzili sobie z Aidanem i Ethanem. Lidia nie mogła pomóc im, musiała zaopiekować się przyjaciółką.

Lasy były nieprzyjemne po ciemku i Martin przestała zwracać uwagę na licznik póki nie wyjedzie z lasu. Allison poruszyła się na siedzeniu i powoli otworzyła oczy. Podskoczyła w miejscu i rozejrzała się przerażona.

– Gdzie jesteśmy?

– W drodze do Deatona. – odpowiedziała Lidia ściskając kierownicę mocniej. – Nie poruszaj się gwałtownie. Możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu.

Allison opadła na siedzenie z westchnieniem ulgi.

– Cieszę się, że jesteśmy całe. Uch, Isaak mocno mnie uderzył.

– Nie wiń go. To instynkt wziął górę. – mruknęła Lidia i odprężyła się, gdy wjechały do miasta.

– Łatwo zapomnieć, że są w gruncie rzeczy zwierzętami. – westchnęła Allison i na początku Lidia chciała zaprzeczyć, ale to prawda.

_Boże, błagam, daj nam to przeżyć_. – pomyślała Lidia szczerze, choć nigdy nie miała wiary w nadnaturalne siły.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Danny'ego i w szalone oczy Aidana. Złapał Dereka mocniej w pasie i wyjął z kieszeni garść jarzębinowego pyłu. Podrzucił go do góry, jak uczył go doktor Deaton, i otworzył zeń krąg wokoło siebie i Hale'a. Aidan obnażył długie kły i ruszył w ich kierunku, ale jedynie odbił się od bariery. Poturlał się z tył. Wstał na równe nogi i podszedł do Ethana. Schował nos i usta w zagięciu łokcia. Odciągnął brata na bok i wytarł jego twarz z tojadu. Czuła troska z jaką traktował brata pozwalała zapomnieć że obaj byli teraz niebezpieczni jak odbezpieczony granat.

– Oddaj go, Staliński! – warknął Aidan podchodząc do brzegu kręgu pyłu jarzębiny. Dotknął palcami bariery.

– Chyba zgłupiałeś! – krzyknął Stiles trzymając Dereka w pasie. Cholera, jeśli ten nie nauczy się trzymać w pionie, to skończą naprawdę źle.

– Stiles, stoisz na drodze. Wiesz co dzieje się z ludźmi którzy stają na drodze Alfie?! – krzyknął Aidan wilkołaczejąc. – Rozerwę Cię, Staliński!

Źrenice Aidana były rozszerzone jakby był naćpany. Jego spojrzenie było szalone.

– To i tak stanie się. Jeśli przerwiesz krąg to pozwolę Ci odejść. Nie obchodzisz mnie. – powiedział Aidan parząc na Dereka.

– Totalnie spodziewałbym się tego po Ethanie, ale ty? Życie jest pełne niespodzianek. – zaśmiał się nerwowo Staliński. Puścił Dereka a ten ustał na chwiejnych nogach. Cholera, pierwszy raz widział go tak bardzo nie w formie.

– Dalej, chodź tu. – nakazał Aidan patrząc na Dereka. Ten zrobił jeden krok w jego kierunku. Stiles złapał Hale'a za ramię i przyciągnął.

– Zgłupiałeś? Wyjdziesz stąd i będziesz miał seks–fest pełną parą. – warknął Stiles, ale jego słowa wyraźnie nie docierały do Dereka. Tego oczy błysnęły błękitem. Wyraźnie tylko ostatnimi siłami trzymał się na wodzy.

Stiles musiał pomóc mu dokonać wyboru, bo Derek był genetycznie zobligowany do podporządkowania się Alfie. Aidan spojrzał czerwonymi oczami na Dereka i bardziej nagląco rozkazał mu wyjść z kręgu. Cholera, teraz Derek nie był nawet Betą, był Omegą! Prawdopodobnie jedyne o czym teraz myślał to należeć do jakiegokolwiek Alfy, być częścią stada.

Najtrudniejsze było zmusić wilkołaka do rozpoznania człowieka jako równego, ale przecież byli ludzie którzy potrafili ugiąć dzikie zwierzęta do swojej woli. Stiles złapał Dereka za kark i pchnął go na kolana. Hale nie bez oporu ukląkł na ziemi, zerkając gniewnie na Stalińskiego.

– Co wyprawiasz, Stiles? – warknął Derek próbując wykręcić się od dotyku, ale Staliński wbił paznokcie w skórę karku Hale.

– Ja wyciągnąłem Cię z tej celi i mój krąg chroni Cię przed nie skończeniem jako suka Alf. Będziesz mnie traktował z szacunkiem. – warknął wymagająco Staliński i pchnął Dereka na kolana. – Jeśli mówię Ci że masz stać, to nie ruszysz się, choćby od tego zależało Twoje życie, rozumiesz?

Aidan wydał z siebie wściekły ryk i uderzył w barierę. Stiles przytrzymał głowę Dereka tak żeby nie mógł spojrzeć na Alfę.

– Rozumiesz mnie?! – krzyknął ze wściekłością Stiles. Nie miał czasu na zabawę w dynamikę stada. Derek pokiwał głową na znak zgody.

– Rozumiesz?! – krzyknął Stiles. Aidan zawył ponownie z nienawiścią.

– Tak, tak, rozumiem. – jęknął Derek i brzmiał jakby był bliski łez. Stiles puścił jego kark. Zobaczył jak ślady jego paznokci goją się szybko i po chwili nie został po nich ślad.

– Świetnie. – warknął wymagająco Stiles. – Nie wychodź z kręgu.

Aidan patrzył ze wściekłością na Stalińskiego. Ten spojrzał bez lęku. Musiał totalnie pomóc Lidii i Allison, ponieważ wilkołaki kompletnie ześwirowały. Miał nadzieję, że Scott i Isaak nie zrobili krzywdy dziewczynom.

Derek wstał z klęczek i nie spuszczał spojrzenia ze swoich butów. Aidan ryknął na niego, aby podszedł, ale Hale stał w miejscu. Był cały czerwony z wysiłku i koszulkę miał przemoczoną potem, ale nie ruszył się. Stiles nie spodziewał się, że Derek rzeczywiście posłucha go.

Stiles odskoczył w tył gdy Aidan plunął na niego krwią. Przez tułów Aidana przechodziła gałąź, nieco pod kątem, z góry na dół i z prawa na lewo. Alfa objął dłońmi konar i próbował wyrwać z ciała. Danny stał za jego plecami i przekręcił gałąź pod ostrzejszym kątem i wywołał u Alfy skamlenie.

– Mówiłem że nie skończyłem z wami. – warknął Danny i cholera, ale Stilesa przeszły ciarki. Chyba zakwitło w nim bardzo seksowne uczucie do Mahealaniego. Aidan padł na kolana wykończony wysiłkiem jakie ciało wykonywało, aby naprawić się nawet wokoło drzewa wciąż utkwionego w jego tułowiu.

– Stiles, uciekamy! – krzyknął Danny łapiąc Dereka pod ramię. Stiles dopiero po chwili zorientował się co stało się. Hale stał w miejscu jakby wrósł w ten szczególny fragment ziemi i znów fizycznie poruszył uszami.

– Scott. – westchnął przerażony Derek. Stiles rozkuł dłonie Hale'a. Złapał go za kołnierz i przysunął blisko. Musiał ugruntować Dereka.

– Scott nie jest Twoim Alfą. – powiedział wolno Stiles. Derek pokiwał głową twierdząco nie przerywając ich kontaktu wzrokowego. – Scott i Isaak to zagrożenie. Zagrożenia eliminujesz.

Derek obnażył kły w groteskowym uśmiechu. Stiles uśmiechnął się okrutnie wiedząc że Hale posłucha go, jakby był przedłużeniem jego woli.

– Nikogo nie zabijaj. – rozkazał Stiles i pchnął Dereka do tyłu. Ten podjął ruch i uciekł w ciemność lasów.

– Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał przerażony Danny. Stiles spojrzał na niego pewny i spokojny.

– Derek potrzebował kogoś kto powie mu co ma robić. – odpowiedział Stiles. Nie był okrutny. Wiedział że Derekowi brak sił aby zrobić poważną krzywdę wilkołakom.

– Więc kazałeś mu ruszyć na Scotta? To dokładnie odwrotne co mieliśmy zrobić. – powiedział Danny. Przed nimi zapanował okropne zamieszanie i ktoś zaczął ujadać boleśnie. Mahealani złapał Stilesa i odskoczył z nim w bok chroniąc ich przed czymkolwiek co leciało w ich kierunku.

Stiles podskoczył na równe nogi. Na ziemi leżał Isaak z rozwaloną czaszką. Stiles szybko obrócił go na plecy i zobaczył jak zadrapania na twarzy i szyi Lahey'a goją się wolno. Danny wyciągnął z plecaka bombę tojadową.

– Derek! – krzyknął Stiles. Nie wiedział czy miał dość władzy nad wolą Hale'a, aby ten przybiegł gdy Staliński wołał. Wyraźnie miał, bo po chwili pojawił się Derek biegnący w ich kierunku. Oby Danny miał lepszego cela niż Stiles.

Derek zahamował tak że klęczał przed Stilesem jakby chciał go ochronić. Jego koszulka była podarta, a rany na jego plecach i boku nie chciały się goić. Scott, ten sukinsyn!

Scott zeskoczył z drzewa na ziemię.

– Co zrobiłeś z nim Stiles?! – krzyknął McCall ze wściekłością. Jego oczy iskrzyły się czerwienią. Stiles położył dłoń na karku Dereka widząc że ten gotów był ruszyć w stronę Alfy i poddać się mu.

– Zająłem jego głowę czymś innym niż gody. – odpowiedział Stiles. W tym samym momencie Danny rzucił bombę tojadową pod nogi Scotta. Zanim zdążył uskoczyć, wziął jeden oddech fioletowego pyłu. Upadł na kolana a potem na bok.

– Ha! Świetny strzał Danny! – zaśmiał się Stiles. Mahealani pobiegł w stronę auta. Staliński pobiegł za nim a za nimi Derek. Na szczęście całe te przepychanki zbliżyły ich do drogi zamiast oddalić odeń.

Danny wepchnął Dereka na tylnie siedzenie jeepa a sam usiadł na miejscu strzelca. Stiles usiadł za kierownicą i bez zastanowienia odpalił auto. Zegar na tablicy rozdzielczej wskazywał drugą rano. Uch, ta noc nigdy nie skończy się?

– Uch, Derek wyglądasz źle. – jęknął z ubolewaniem Danny przesiadając się obok Hale'a na tylnie siedzenie. – Co to za czarna maź?

– Danny, uspokój się. Derek nie goi się, bo cios zadał Alfa. Rany od Alf goją się dłużej. – powiedział Stiles dociskając gaz do dechy. Chciał być jak najdalej od wilkołaków.

– Derek, powiedz coś? Wpadasz w szok? – dopytywał się Danny klapiąc Dereka w ramię. Ten pokręcił głową.

– Nie, jest okej. – jęknął Derek i spojrzał gniewnie we wsteczne lusterko. Jego wilcza duma była urażona. Stiles uśmiechnął się kąśliwie i wrócił spojrzeniem na drogę.


	13. Chapter 13

_Nie było dobrze_ – pomyślał Isaak patrząc na Scotta. Ten chwiejnie podniósł się z ziemi. Zerknął wściekły na Aidana trzymającego brata gdy ten wymiotował.

– Scott, może powinniśmy dać spokój? Ponieśliśmy porażkę. – jęknął Isaak. Dłoń McCalla wystrzeliła w jego kierunku i owinęła się wokoło jego krtani. Wbił pazury w skórę Bety rozrywając mięśnie i uszkadzając żyłę. Czaszka Lahey'a pękała z bólu. Wszystko paliło żywym ogniem.

– Kto jest Alfą? – zapytał ze wściekłością Scott trzymając mocno Isaaka. Gniew w ogóle nie pasował do niego. Zawsze był taki łagodny i dobry; dlatego Isaak dołączył do niego, bo Scott nie był jak inne Alfy.

– Ty. – syknął słabo Isaak. Nie miał odwagi podnieść spojrzenia, choć przecież był o głowę wyższy od McCalla.

– Dokładnie, więc robisz co Ci każę. – warknął Scott. – Jeśli Derek nie będzie należał do nas to stanie się socjopatą. Gorzej, samotnym wilkiem. Jedyne co mogę zrobić to wziąć udział w tym rytuale, czy cokolwiek to jest, i uczynić Dereka częścią naszego stada.

_Och, to brzmiało sensownie_. – pomyślał Isaak. Lepiej było mieć Hale'a po swojej stronie. Szczególnie że za Derekiem pewnie przyszłaby Cora, a ona była seksowna. I była wilkołakiem, i była dziewczyną – to jak wcześniejszy prezent urodzinowy. Teraz tworzyli dziwne stado: McCall był nowym Alfą, Isaak był jedynym wilkołakiem w stadzie, a resztę stanowili Łowczyni, Banshee i Stiles. Byli jak upośledzony brat wszystkich wilkołaczych stad.

– McCall. – warknął Aidan obejmując brata, pomagając mu ustać. Scott spojrzał na bliźniaków zaciekawiony.

– McCall, dobrze wiemy że działając osobno nic nie wskóramy. Działajmy razem żeby wykurzyć ludzi. Nie zrobimy krzywdy Twojemu stadu, Lidia przecież nie jest mi obojętna. – powiedział Aidan chcąc szczerze zawrzeć rozejm.

– Gdy Derek będzie sam, wszystkie chwyty stają się dozwolone. – powiedział Scott. Aidan skinął głową, nieco teatralnie i przesadnie efekciarsko.

– Oczywiście. Pracujemy razem tylko dopóki nie pozbędziemy się ludzi. Potem kto pierwszy ten lepszy. – odpowiedział Aidan i nie dało się nie usłyszeć nuty zarozumiałości, ponieważ był tak pewien że Derek będzie ich. Cóż, jako jeden Alfa byli nie do zatrzymania, jak kataklizm.

Isaak patrzył z przerażeniem jak Scott podaje dłoń Aidanowi. Zerknął na zmordowanego Ethana. Ten wyglądał jak nieciekawe połączenie strutego i pobitego. Uch, ludzie wiedzieli jak bronić się.

– Pewnie są u Deatona. Klinika jest w połowie zbudowana z drzewa jarzębinowego. Odbierze nam część mocy, ale nie będziemy bezbronni. – powiedział Scott. U weterynarza dalej byli wilkołakami: mieli jedynie mniej siły.

– Możemy podpalić miejsce. Ogień nawet najtwardszych wykurzy. – powiedział Aidan i to okropne jak okrutny był. Isaak spojrzał na niego gniewnie; gdy Alfy rozmawiali nie należało się wtrącać Becie.

– W środku jest Danny. Odżuje Ci twarz, jeśli spróbujesz skrzywdzić go. – rzucił Ethan z powagą. Aidan jedynie przewrócił oczami na groźbę brata. Isaak modlił się, aby ta rozmowa szybko dobiegła końca i doszli do jakiegoś rozwiązania.

– W środku jest moje stado. Niczego nie podpalisz. – warknął gniewnie Scott.

– Kiepski z Ciebie Alfa, jeśli nie możesz zmusić własnego stada żeby wydało Ci Hale'a. – zadrwił Aidan. McCall warknął rozwścieczony. Isaak czuł silny instynkt, aby podporządkować się Scottowi, ale nie pozwoli mu skrzywdzić Allison, Lidii i Stilesa. Stado to stado, nawet jeśli trochę dziwne.

– Co możesz wiedzieć o byciu Alfą stada? Nigdy nie miałeś żadnego. – warknął Scott. Och, Isaak czuł że zaraz ktoś straci wątrobę i tym kimś będzie zapewne on.

– Dość! – warknął Ethan. Rana na jego głowie goiła się bardzo wolno, ale pewnie dlatego że dostał się do niej tojad. – Nie zabijamy żadnych ludzi. Nie biorę w tym udziału jeśli macie zamiar zabić kogokolwiek.

_Och, dzięki Ci Ethan_. – pomyślał Lahey. Nie podobało się Isaakowi, że Scott i Aidan byli tak agresywni.

– Ethan, mam dość tego że jesteś tak miękki. To ludzie! Powinni nam schodzić z drogi! – krzyknął Aidan wściekły. Isaak schował się za Scottem. Och, dobrze że użeranie się z Alfami nie należało do niego.

– Masz na myśli tych ludzi którzy mogli nas zabić dwadzieścia minut temu?! – krzyknął Ethan machając ramieniem w bok. – Ojciec zawsze powtarzał: _nigdy nie lekceważ ludzkiej odwagi._ Teraz wiem co miał na myśli.

– To ludzie!

– Którzy stanęli pomiędzy Alfami i ich zdobyczą. I wygrali! – krzyknął Ethan. Aidan złapał brata za gardło i przysunął do siebie.

– Nie wygrali. Uciekli i okupują się w budynku o którym myślą że będzie ich fortem, a tak naprawdę jest ich ostatnim bastionem. Nie wiedzą co robić! Mają swoje zioła, mikstury i strzały, ale to nic co poradziłoby sobie ze starą dobrą wilkołaczą siłą. – odpowiedział Aidan z groźnym uśmiechem. Ethan westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

– Świetnie. Ruszamy w stronę kliniki. – warknął Scott. Każda minuta jaką spędzali w lesie dawała ludziom czas na wzmocnienie barykad. Isaak modlił się, aby Allison była zdrowa. Uderzył ją mocno, choć wcale nie chciał. Czasami nie panował nad siłą. Miał nadzieję, że nic jej nie było.

Pod kliniką było cicho. Na szczęście znajdowała się ona w dość odległej części miasta. Światła były zapalone, ale Isaak nie wyczuwał ruchu wewnątrz. Spojrzał na zegarek który miał po bracie. Szkiełko było co prawda rozbite, ale dalej pokazywał czas. Druga dwadzieścia. To będzie długa noc.


	14. Chapter 14

Allison nie mogła znieść hałasu jaki robili przyjaciele: Lidia rozmawiała podniesionym głosem przez telefon z Deatonem, Danny i Stiles nosili metalową balię a Derek dość cicho jęczał i wzdychał i kręcił się na swoim miejscu na stole, obok Allison. Ta przyłożyła lód do czoła.

– Daj rękę. Może twój ból pozwoli mi myśleć o czymś innym. – powiedział Derek kładąc dłoń na stole pomiędzy nimi, wnętrzem do góry. Allison spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Wiedziała że wilkołaki umiały odciągać ból z ciała innych istot, łagodząc ich cierpienie. Argent niepewnie położyła swoją dłoń w ręce Dereka. Żyły na przedramieniu Hale'a zrobiły się czarne a serce nastolatki lekkie.

Allison pierwszy raz widziała proces łagodzenia bólu. Wcześniej jedynie słyszała o nim od Isaaka. Mówił że to było okropnie bolesne i zasmucające, bo wysysało się nie tylko ból fizyczny, ale i duszy. Derek jednak w ogóle nie reagował. Dziewczyna patrzyła jak zepsucie biegnie w górę, w stronę serca. Czarny ślad zniknął pod koszulką i wyłonił się nad kołnierzem, na żyłach na szyi.

– Dobrze się czujesz? To sięga już szyi. – powiedziała niepewnie Allison. Jej ból zmniejszył się do poziomu lekkiej migreny. Derek mruknął twierdząco i puścił dłoń dziewczyny. Czarny ślad rozpłynął się pajęczyną mniejszych naczyń krwionośnych i zniknął.

– Jestem tak nabuzowany endorfinami, że nie poczułbym oparzenia. – odpowiedział Hale opierając się plecami o ścianę do której przystawiony był metalowy stół. Allison wzięła od Lidii lek na ból głowy który ta jej podała nie mówiąc ani słowa.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Allison? Nie wyglądasz dobrze. – powiedział Danny kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Miałam lepsze dni. – odpowiedziała Argent. Widziała już pojedynczo, więc uważała to za sukces. Stiles wrzucił wąż do balii i zaczął napełniać ją zimną wodą. Lidia wyszła do drugiego pokoju z telefonem przy uchu.

– Wskakuj marudołaku. – zaśmiał się Staliński i pomógł wstać Derekowi ze stołu. Hale zdjął buty i skarpetki i wszedł do wody. Wyraźnie temperatura nie robiła mu różnicy. Woda pewnie była cieplejsza niż ta do której weszła Allison, ale nawet dwanaście stopni było odczuwalne jak morze arktyczne. Szczególnie że wilkołaki naturalnie miały wyższą temperaturę ciała niż ludzie.

– Wyglądasz na zadowolonego. – powiedział Danny wsadzając czubki palców do wody. Derek spojrzał na niego czujnie.

– Mogę nareszcie myśleć. – odpowiedział Derek. Allison poczuła jak jej ból głowy wraca. Syknęła i złapała się za skronie, ale to jedynie pogorszyło jej ból.

– Chodź tu, Argent. – powiedział Hale podnosząc rękę w górę, jakby chciał ją do siebie przywołać. Stiles spojrzał na Dereka podejrzliwie, ale ten nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku. Allison spojrzała gniewnie na wilkołaka.

– Dalej, chcąc nie chcąc pomagasz mi. Nie chce mieć u Argentów ze wszystkich ludzi, długu. Chodź. – warknął Derek a Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo. Allison zeszła ze stołu z pomocą Danny'ego i podeszła do balii. Uklęknęła obok ręki Hale'a. Jeśli chciał odjąć jej bólu, dlaczego miałaby mu nie pozwolić?

– Dostałaś w głowę? Masz wstrząs? – zapytał Derek, ale nie czekając na odpowiedź położył dłoń na jej głowie. Pomacał ją po czaszce, jakby czegoś szukał. Stiles trzymał Hale za przedramię jakby bał się, że Derek wsadzi głowę Allison pod wodę i „przez przypadek" przytrzyma pięć minut.

Allison patrzyła jak całe ramię Dereka czernieje, nie tylko żyły. Wyglądało to jakby cały ból był tuż pod skórą, kotłował się, jak żywa istota fizycznie wyginając skórę. Stiles mocniej zacisnął długie palce na przedramieniu Dereka, aby „cokolwiek to było" nie przedostało się wyżej.

– W porządku, Stiles. Możesz puścić. – powiedział spokojnie Derek. Staliński zdjął rękę. W tym samym momencie Danny jęknął przerażony zza Allison. Ta czuła lekkie mrowienie w czubkach palców i upiorne zimno w czaszce. Cokolwiek to było w ramieniu Hale'a, im wyżej było tym bardziej bledło i zanim wpełzło na wysokość łokcia, już tego nie było. Derek puścił Argent i włożył ramię do wody.

– Zagoiłaś się. – jęknął Danny macając czaszkę Allison. Ta dotknęła swojej głowy i rzeczywiście nie było już ani bólu, ani rozcięcia, ani guza. Spojrzała na wilkołaka zadziwiona.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytała dziewczyna. Derek zsunął się niżej w balii, jakby lodowata kąpiel była właściwie czymś przyjemnym.

– Jestem na takim haju, że nie mam pojęcia. Dobrze, że zadziałało. – odpowiedział Derek a Stiles chrząknął śmiechem. Hale spojrzał na niego a jego oczy błysnęły błękitem. Allison uniosła tak wysoko brwi, że to bolało, ponieważ nie wiedziała czy Derek mówił poważnie, czy może żartował.

– Derek, nie chce być złośliwy, ale zaczynasz wyglądać na bardzo… urobionego? – powiedział Danny i rzeczywiście miał rację. Derek z każdą minutą wyglądał na coraz bardziej sfrustrowanego. Ich starania pójdą na nic, jeśli Hale zechce sam wyjść do Alf.

– Nie rozumiem co to znaczy. – odpowiedział Derek kręcąc głową.

– To znaczy że czar zaczyna się odwracać. – odpowiedziała Allison z lekkim przerażeniem. – I ta cela miała więcej niż trzymać Alfy na zewnątrz, ale i utrzymać cię w środku.

Derek przez chwile myślał o tym z zamkniętymi oczami, po czym spojrzał z urazą na Allison dalej klęczącą obok balii. Może gdyby generalnie nie był rumiany, to rumieniec byłby lepiej widoczny.

– Derek, ty zwierzaku. – zaśmiał się Stiles a Hale spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– Stiles, to nie jest zabawne. Gdzie zamkniemy go? – warknął Danny krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

– Może... – zaczął Stiles z kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Może ktoś zgłasza się na ochotnika żeby mu ulżyć?

Allison jeszcze nigdy nie widziała żeby Derek miał taką zranioną minę, jakby Stiles zaproponował kastracje.

– Zgłupiałeś?! – krzyknął Derek.

– Jesteśmy ludźmi. Nie możesz należeć do człowieka.

– Ze wszystkich głupich rzeczy jakie wymyśliłeś to było nowym szczytem. – warknął Derek. Allison spojrzała na Danny'ego a ten obserwował wszystko wielkimi oczami.

– Zobaczymy jak będziesz śpiewał za kilka godzin. – odpowiedział Stiles. Allison zdała sobie sprawę, że to prawda. Za kilka godzin będzie gorzej a na to nie mogą pozwolić.

– Słyszycie Lidie? Pójdę zobaczyć co u niej. – jęknął Danny uciekł z pokoju rakiem. Allison zaśmiała się cicho. Danny był taki nieśmiały i to kompletnie nie pasowało do jego aparycji.

– Danny odpada widzę. – zaśmiał się Stiles. Derek rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Stiles, zaskoczę cię, ale nikt nie zgłasza się na ochotnika. – zaśmiała się Allison. Musiała zacząć przygotowywać do obrony kliniki. Czuła się jak bohaterka filmu z zombie–apokalipsą.

– Trzymaj Dereka w lodzie. Idę po broń. – powiedziała Allison i wstała z ziemi. Stiles ukląkł obok balii i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Tylko ty i ja, przystojniaku. – powiedział Stiles. Allison zachichotała widząc minę Hale'a. Idealne połączenie pomiędzy _proszę tak _i _błagam nie_. Staliński potrafił w katastroficznych warunkach zachować poczucie humoru. Wyszła na zewnątrz i zabrała wszystko z auta co wyglądało i nie wyglądało jak broń. Mogła skręcić coś śmiertelnego ze wszystkiego.

Lidia siedziała w poczekalni i malowała pieczęć na podłodze podśpiewując „Last Friday Night" Kate Perry. Należy pozostawić Lidii Martin podtrzymanie ducha w drużynie.

– Co malujesz Lidia? – zapytała Allison gdy Lidia skończyła kreślić markerem spory symbol który przypominał runy niż łacinę.

– Och, wiesz jak ja i Staliński mamy moce? To ma wzmacniać tę iskrę w nas. Możemy potem wpaść w śpiączkę, ale to totalnie warte nie oddania seksownego tyłka Dereka chłopakom. – odpowiedziała Lidia.

– Stiles ma moce? – zapytała zdziwiona Allison. Dlaczego nikt nie mówi jej takich rzeczy?

– Ta, druidzkie moce. – powiedziała Lidia poprawiając linię. Wstrząsnęła słabo piszącym już markerem.

– Jak długo przeżyjemy wszyscy noc w jednym kawałku, tak długo jestem z tobą, Lidia. – odpowiedziała Allison. Poprawiła uchwyt na pakunku.

– Acha, i czar zaczyna odwracać się. Zaczynamy bać się, że Derek może zechcieć sam wyjść do chłopaków. Jeszcze może to powstrzymać, trzymamy go w lodzie, ale kto wie co będzie za godzinę albo trzy. – odpowiedziała Allison. Lidia spojrzała na zaciekawiona. Podniosła się z kolan.

– Może znajdziemy jakieś łańcuchy żeby związać go? – odpowiedziała Martin z poważną miną, uważnie oglądając pieczęć i konsultując się z książką.

– Stiles proponuje, aby ktoś pomógł Derekowi spuścić trochę tej pary. – zaśmiała się Allison wiedząc że Lidia podchwyci humor. Zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami Lidia pobiegła do gabinetu i gdy tylko wpadła przez drzwi zawołała:

– Zgłaszam się na ochotnika!

_Niech Bóg Cię błogosławi, Lidio Martin_. – pomyślała z rozbawieniem Allison. Szczerze kochała tę dziewczynę. Danny wyszedł z korytarza prowadzącego do tylnich drzwi. Spojrzał na broń w jej rękach. Wziął część.

– To co skręcamy? – zapytał Mahealani, bo był właśnie taki pomocny. Pod milutkim usposobieniem skrywała się prawdziwa dusza wojownika, bo Allison potrafiła poznać kogoś po tej samej wodzie.

– Zawsze miałam Cię za pacyfistę. – powiedziała Allison nie mogąc przestać zastanawiać się jak umknęło jej to wcześniej.

– Generalnie nie lubię robić innym krzywdy. – powiedział Danny wyjmując pistolet taty Allison i mierząc z niego do ściany, ważąc go w dłoni.

– Generalnie oznacza że są wyjątki. – powiedziała Allison skręcając strzały błyskowe.

– Lacrosse, oczywiście. Widziałaś, to dość agresywna gra.

– Jesteś bramkarzem. – zaśmiała się Argent, ponieważ nie była to pozycja na boisku która dawała ci wiele okazji do wyładowania agresji. Raczej musiałeś być bardzo skupiony i spokojny.

– Często, ale wiele razy gram na innych pozycjach. Jestem dość dobrym lewym skrzydłowym. – odpowiedział Danny. Allison widziała go w akcji kilkakrotnie.

– Chodziło mi raczej o poza boiskiem. – powiedziała Allison z uśmiechem.

– Nawet nie chodzi o to czy ktoś mnie zaczepia, wiesz? O samoobronę. – westchnął Danny załadowując pistolet. – Chodzi o to gdy widzę jak ktoś okłada słabszego. Przyznam że to mnie prowokuje do przemocy.

Allison uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Chronić tych którzy nie mogą ochronić się sami? – zapytała Argent. Danny wyciągnął długi łańcuch. Och, Allison zapomniała że zabrała go ze wszystkim.

– Tak, dokładnie. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Danny. – Zaniosę to Stilesowi. Może przydać się później. Mam nadzieję że z Lidią nie molestują Dereka.

– Znając Lidię? Derek za pięć minut będzie bardziej napalony niż nastolatek w klubie ze striptizem. – zaśmiała się Allison choć Marin nie była tak okrutna. Danny wszedł do schowka obok drzwi do gabinetu, gdzie Deaton trzymał środki uspokajające i bandaże; może także jakieś bonusy?

Szczerze to denerwowała się. Nie mieli gdzie uciekać gdyby wilkołaki podpaliły budynek. Byli miękcy i łamliwi, a wilkołaki były wyjątkowo zawzięte i mściwe. Trzeba było Dereka zostawić w celi i pozwolić aby stało się co miało stać się. W Hale'u nie zostało już i tak za wiele serca i duszy.

Czar nie zmieniłby tak naprawdę niczego, prawda? Derek przyczynił się do śmierci Erici i Boyda. Nie mówiąc o tych wszystkich których zabił Jackson gdy jego przemiana poszła w piekielnym kierunku. Przyczynił się do śmierci mamy Allison na litość boską. Powinna pozwolić mu sczeznąć!

Derek nie był niewinny! Nie był kimś kogo Allison powinna chronić. Powinna wydać go Scottowi. Gdyby ten wziął go i uczynił swoim, wtedy Derek musiałby słuchać go. Mówimy o McCallu – to nie mogło pójść źle. Chłopak stał się Alfą dzięki swojej cnocie!

Będzie chronić tego miejsca, ale tylko ze względu na Deatona, a jeśli miałaby wybierać pomiędzy ochronieniem Danny'ego, Lidii lub Stilesa, wybierze zawsze ich ponad Dereka.


	15. Chapter 15

Derek generalnie czuł się dobrze. Nic nie bolało go, było mu wystarczająco ciepło, był najedzony. Nie był przesadnie napalony, choć bliskość innych ciepłych osób budziła dziwne napięcie w lędźwiach. Całkowicie nie czuł żeby miała uderzyć go jakaś hormonalna katastrofa. Lidia przewidywała, że będzie wyglądał żałośnie jak jej mały piesek podczas okresu godowego, ale Derek Hale nie był małym pieskiem!

Pomyślał że powinien zadzwonić do Cory. Dać jej znać, że nabroił, posłuchał Petera i niedługo stanie się samotnym wilkiem. W świecie wilkołaków to brzmiało tak okrutnie i bezlitośnie, jakby ktoś nazwał cię psychopatą i dziwadłem.

Wstał z wanny choć Stiles próbował przytrzymać go.

– Nie wyjdę na zewnątrz. – warknął Derek. – Gdzie jest moja kurtka?

– W poczekalni. – odpowiedziała Lidia spokojnie. Jej mina w jednej sekundzie zmieniła się na poważną. Hale wyszedł do poczekalni gdzie Argent uzbrajała się. Spojrzała na niego jakby ciała postrzelić go. Derek spojrzał na wielki symbol na podłodze. Cholera wie co te dzieciaki kombinowały, ale nigdy nie przestawały zadziwiać Dereka, więc postanowił zaryzykować i zaufać ich osądowi.

Wyjął telefon z kieszeni. Boże, jak to urządzenie jeszcze działało? Derek w ogóle nie był z nim ostrożny, a ten poza kilkoma rysami nie był uszkodzony. Za tym musiała kryć się jakaś magia.

Trzecia za dziesięć minut.

Derek wziął głęboki oddech i wykręcił numer Cory. Po trzecim synale włączyła się poczta głosowa. To znaczyło, że Cora spojrzała na wyświetlacz i zobaczyła numer brata, i odrzuciła go. Naprawdę musiała przełknąć dumę i odebrać.

/Derek? Wiesz która jest godzina?/ zapytała zmęczonym głosem Cora. Nie wydawała się nawet tak zła.

– Wiem, trzecia rano. Chciałem sprawdzić czy czujesz się dobrze. – powiedział Derek nerwowo próbując odkleić od ciała koszulkę. Cora jęknęła sennie.

/Świetnie, poza tym że własny brat się mnie wyrzekł./ Cora sądziła że Derek uważał ją za ciężar, ale prawda była taka że zostawił ją w bezpiecznych rękach. Tak gdy wygonił Isaaka. Wiedział że ten pobiegnie do McCalla – lepsza alternatywa niż ryzykowanie zabić go przez Alfy.

– Cora, ja—

/Wiem, Derek./ przerwała mu siostra a za jej głosem czaiła się radość. /Czuję się dobrze. Wiedziałbyś że szkoła jest do bani, druid jest gorszy niż siostry zakonne, a moja dziewczyna gra w kapeli; gdybyś dołączył do reszty nas, cywilizowanych ludzi, na facebooku./

– Są rzeczy których ten świat nie powinien doświadczyć. I to smoki, puchar Pierwszej Ligii dla Metsów i ja próbujący obsłużyć komputer. – odpowiedział Derek. Cora zaśmiała się zmęczona.

/Metsi mieli już puchar Pierwszej Ligii./

– Tak, w osiemdziesiątym szóstym i gospodarka kraju się zawaliła. – odpowiedział Derek. Lubił słyszeć jak Cora śmiała się. Usłyszał stłumione: _powiedz dobranoc mojemu bratu, Melody_.

/Dobranoc, Derek. Całuski, Derek./ powiedział zaspany dziewczęcy głos.

/Jak przyjedziesz to ją zobaczysz. Prawdziwy skarb./ rzuciła Cora ziewając. /Kocham Cię./

– Ja Ciebie też, Cora. Dobranoc. – odpowiedział Derek i rozłączył się. Nie będzie martwił siostrzyczki. Telefon w środku nocy nie zaskoczy jej, bo mieli zwyczaj dzwonić do siebie o rożnych porach dnia i nocy.

Poczuł zmianę w napięciu powietrza, nic groźnego, inny Beta.

– Isaak jest na dachu. – powiedział Hale nie odwracając się do Allison. Ta spojrzała w górę. Klinika nie miała świetlików, więc nie musiała panikować. Spojrzał przez szklane drzwi i zobaczył w ciemności płonące czerwone oczy. Otworzył usta i polizał się po kłach rozważając czy powinien wyjść. To na pewno zakończyłoby ten koszmarny wieczór i ludzie byliby bezpieczni.

Jak złe mogło być bycie suką Alfy? Żaden honor, naprawdę, ale też nie najgorszy los jaki może spotkać. Może dzięki temu będzie wciąż kochał Corę?

Odszedł od drzwi zanim zrobiłby głupotę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wszedł do gabinetu i zobaczył Stilesa z łańcuchem. Tylko on trzymając go mógł wyglądać jakby chciał zaproponować kręcenie porno.

– Staliński, nie. Cokolwiek chcesz zaproponować, nie. – powiedział Derek. – I reszta komitetu przybyła. Isaak jest na dachu i widziałem Alfę na zewnątrz.

– Kogo? – zapytał tępo Staliński.

– Skąd mogę wiedzieć? Widziałem parę czerwonych oczu, ale wnioskuję po Isaaku na dachu, że musiał to być McCall. – odpowiedział Derek. Wszedł na stół i wyjrzał przez lufcik pod sufitem.

– Na miłość boską, czuję jak gapicie się na mój tyłek. – warknął Derek zamykając oczy, próbując uspokoić nerwy.

– Cóż, nie wchodzi się w mokrych dżinsach na piedestał. – odrzuciła Lidia. Naprawdę, Hale czuł się czasami jakby był napastowany przez bandę nastolatków. Właściwie to dokładnie jak wyglądało jego życie.

– Chyba Aidan i Ethan biorą rozbieg. – powiedział Derek widząc szybko zbliżającą się Alfę. Jasna cholera, byli jak taran.

– Pani pozwoli, Panno Argent? – zaśmiała się teatralnie Lidia i podeszła do drzwi. Allison zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła łuk. Danny stanął obok niej z wyciągniętym pistoletem.

– Powiedz kiedy, Derek. – zaćwierkała Martin. Derek nie wiedział o co im chodzi.

– Chyba już. – opowiedział Hale. Lidia otworzyła drzwi. Cholera! Oszaleli? Lidii znowu odbiło? Allison zaczęła strzelać do Alfy pędzącej na nią i Danny'ego. Chłopak wykorzystał cały magazynek. Derek z przerażeniem spojrzał jak Alfa oparł się o futrynę drzwi kompletnie wycieńczony, najeżony strzałami. Hale nie mógł oddychać, gdy Lidia stanęła naprzeciw wielkiego Alfy z uśmiechem. Pogłaskała go po policzku.

– Aidan, lubię Cię, ale bywasz takim dupkiem. – powiedziała dziewczyna i wyciągnęła cienkie jak gałązki ramiona i pchnęła bliźniaków w pierś posyłając ich tak daleko w tył, że Derek stracił ich z oczu.

– Ło, Lidia, jesteś jak niesamowity Hulk! – zaśmiał się Stiles. Lidia zatrzasnęła drzwi i zaryglowała je. Derek tak bardzo nie wierzył w co widział. Chyba zaraz zemdleje. Usiadł ciężko na metalowym stole.

– Nie patrz tak, Derek. Ja tylko wyrównuje szanse. – powiedziała Martin rozkładając dłonie.

– Co zrobiłaś? To ten symbol w poczekalni? – zapytał Derek.

– Mhm, ma wzmacniać iskrę we mnie i Stilesie.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wzmacnia siłę też w nich? Alfy też mają tę specjalną _iskrę_, która zmienia ich oczy na czerwone i daje dodatkową moc. – powiedział Derek siadając na stole. – Wzmacniasz siebie, ale wzmacniasz i ich.

Lidia spojrzała na Allison a ta pokręciła głową, jakby to była odpowiedź na cokolwiek. Danny załadował kolejny magazynek do pistoletu.

– Trudno. – rzucił w końcu Stiles. – Póki daje to Lidii moc jaką widzieliśmy przed chwilą, to jest to warte ryzyka.

Derek westchnął zawiedziony. Te dzieciaki.

– Wiesz że to może wprowadzić ją w śpiączkę jeśli przesadzi? – warknął Hale. Nie chciał mieć Lidii Martin na sumieniu. Choć za dwa dni może nie mieć to dla niego znaczenia.

– Lidia, śpiączka? – zapytał Danny z przerażeniem. Martin wzruszyła ramionami.

– No i co z tego? Bez tego jesteśmy tu łatwym celem. – odpowiedziała Lidia. – Będę używać tych mocy ostrożnie.

Dereka chyba zaczęła głowa boleć. To mogła być najgorsza misja ratunkowa w historii misji ratunkowych.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie masz takiego pomysłu, Staliński? – warknął Derek. Stiles wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

– Nawet jakbym chciał to nie wiem jak. Umiem tylko rozrzucać pył jarzębinowy. – odpowiedział Staliński. Derek miał nadzieję że to wszystko nie potoczy się gorzej. Czuł jak ciepło kumuluje się w jego piersi ze złości i zmartwienia, nagle jego klatka piersiowa stała się taka ciasna.

– Danny, musisz oszczędzać naboje. – powiedziała Allison a jej głos dobiegał do uszu Dereka jakby znajdowała się w innym pokoju. Hale zamrugał. Nagle wszystko wydawało się dalekie i niewyraźnie. Wszystko było bardzo wolne. Nie słyszał już ludzi.

_Musisz należeć._ – Usłyszał głos w głowie Hale. – _Nie ma kogoś takiego jak samotny wilk._

– Nie... – jęknął Derek kręcąc głową przecząco.

_Poddaj się temu. To głos natury._ – Instynkty zaczynały walczyć o dominację nad umysłem. Ktoś delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia. Nie Alfa! Nie, tylko Alfa może dotykać go! Strząsnął z siebie delikatny dotyk człowieka.

– Jesteś gorący. – powiedziała Allison rzeczowo. – Trzeba włożyć go do lodu.

– Pojdę po lód. – zaproponował Danny i jego ciężki zapach wody kolońskiej zniknął z pomieszczenia. Derek nie lubił na mężczyznach sztucznych zapachów.

– Zakładamy łańcuchy? – zapytał Stiles i łańcuchy zagrzechotały gdy podniósł je z odłogi. Derek strzelił w jego stronę złe spojrzenie. Nie pozwoli skuć się jak psa!

– Zdecydowanie, Stiles. – powiedziała Lidia i dotknęła dłoni Hale'a. Ten natychmiast wyrwał dłoń spod jej. Allison wyciągnęła nóż.

– Derek, proszę zanim będę musiała Cię obezwładnić. – warknęła Allison. Hale wstał ze stołu i podszedł do łowczyni dwa kroki.

– Myślisz że dasz radę spełnić swoją groźbę? – zapytał Derek przekornie przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Czuł że był bliski szaleństwa. Allison pachniała prochem i olejem do smarowania broni. Pachniała karmelowym popcornem i waniliowym balsamem do ust.

_Zabij ją! Zabij Łowce!_ – krzyknął instynkt w głowie. Derek czuł jak kły robią się za długie.

– Uspokój się, Derek. – powiedział Staliński i położył dłoń na piersi Hale'a. Pachniał solą, frytkami, wiatrem i tuszem drukarskim. Derek wycofał się, ale jedynie dlatego że Stiles powiedział tak. Allison powinna wiedzieć, że wciąż była na czarnej liście i niech spróbuje spętać Dereka łańcuchami to straci dłoń.

– Dobrze. Derek, do wanny. – powiedział Stiles gdy Danny wszedł z dwoma torbami lodu. Derek mógł wejść do wanny pełnej lodu – to nic uwłaczającego. Stiles trzymał go za ramię i poprowadził do metalowej balii. Hale stanął w lodowatej wodzie i poczuł jak ta parzy go w stopy i łydki. Chciał wyskoczyć, aby oszczędzić sobie dalszych tortur. Staliński przesunął dłoń na kark Dereka i pchnął go, aby usiadł. Dobrze, Stiles nie zrobiłby nic, aby skrzywdzić Hale'a. Ten usiadł w lodowatej wodzie czując jak skóra robiła się za mała, klatka piersiowa przestała pracować poprawnie. Zazgrzytał zębami i spojrzał bałaganie na Stilesa.

– Wiesz że tak trzeba. – powiedział Stiles. Miał rację, oczywiście że miał. Derek chciał odgryźć dłoń Allison, bo dotknęła go. Zachowywał się irracjonalnie i instynkt zaczynał podpowiadać mu okropne rzeczy. Derek nie da prowadzić się za nos.


	16. Chapter 16

– Co wam się stało? – warknął Scott. Isaak widział jak bliźniacy idą chwiejnie w ich kierunku. Aidan wydłubywał z boku kule a Ethan próbował wyszarpać strzałę z piersi.

– Lidia. Jej moc znacząco wzrosła. Sądzę że Deaton im pomaga. – jęknął Aidan rozmasowując bok.

– Oczywiście że im pomaga. – westchnął z obrzydzeniem Scott. Spojrzał kątem oka na Isaaka.

– To nie ma sensu, Scott. Ludzie nie oddadzą Dereka. Nie możemy stać tu długo. Zaraz zacznie się dzień. Pojawią się ludzie. Cywile, Scott. – jęknął Isaak mając nadzieję że Alfy zostawią Hale'a w spokoju.

– Ludzie mogą nie chcieć oddać Dereka, ale możemy sprowadzić go do nas. Zmusić aby sam wyszedł. – zaśmiał się za ich plecami Peter.

– O czym mówisz? – warknął wrogo Aidan. Hale uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

– Słyszycie w głowie to wołanie? Ten instynkt krzyczący: _posiądź go, musi być Twój, nie będziesz Alfą bez niego_! Derek zaraz będzie słyszał to samo. Wołanie instynktu, pragnienie posiadania Pana. – powiedział Peter a Scott zmarszczył się gniewnie.

– Mógł już znaleźć kogoś. Stiles trzyma go na smyczy. – warknął Aidan. Ethan wyszarpnął z boku brata strzałę.

– Jak to „trzyma go na smyczy"_? – _zapytał Peter robiąc kwaśną minę.

– To znaczy że gdy Staliński zawoła, to Derek przybiega, jak wierny pies. – powiedział Scott. Peter wyglądał na dość skonsternowanego. Potarł podbródek myśląc nad rozwiązaniem.

– Dlaczego nam pomagasz? Derek to dla ciebie rodzina. – rzucił Ethan wypluwając kulę która musiała utknąć mu w podniebieniu.

– Więc powinien należeć do rodziny. – odpowiedział szybko Peter. Isaak spojrzał nań gniewnie. Och, Peter na pewno miał jakieś okropne plany co do Dereka.

– Na razie jest Stalińskiego, co jest obrzydliwe. – powiedział Aidan.

– Wilkołak nie może należeć do człowieka. Władza Stalińskiego nad Derekiem jest słaba, i więź na pewno zerwie się, gdy poczuje któregoś z was. – westchnął Peter.

– Jak sprawimy, aby poczuł któregokolwiek z nas kiedy jest… w tym… tym… bunkrze! – warknął Ethan wskazując na tylnie wejście do kliniki.

– Alfy na pewno nie wpuszczą przez drzwi, ale Betę? Nie mówię mnie. Mnie nie dość ufają. – powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem Peter zerkając na Isaaka. Ten zesztywniał ze strachu gdy oczy Alf padły na niego.

– Nie mogę przecież zapukać do drzwi. – odpowiedział Isaak z przerażeniem gdy Alfy zbliżyły się, a Peter uśmiechał się złośliwie za ich plecami.

– Wpakujemy Cię za te drzwi. – warknął Aidan i zwilczał. Scott złapał Isaaka za ramię aby ten nie uciekł nigdzie. Lahey nie uciekłby bez pozwolenia McCalla.

– Wybacz, to jedyny sposób, aby dostać się do Dereka. – powiedział Scott czule i przez chwilę Isaak poczuł się uspokojony. Tak, jego Alfa nigdy nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy bez powodu.

Scott podparł go po boku, niemal dosięgając organów wewnętrznych. Isaak uskoczył. Peter złapał go za kark i pchnął na ziemię. McCall zaczął drapać go po plecach. Złapał za żebro Isaaka i wyrwał je z ciała. Wyrwał mu spory kawałek mięśnia z pleców. Lahey nie miał już nawet siły płakać i krzyczeć, bo był bliski utraty przytomności.

– Ubierzcie go w coś swojego. – poinstruował Peter ściągając z Isaaka poszarpaną bluzę.

– Ludzie nas widzieli. Zorientują się, że to podstęp. – powiedział Scott. Jego Alfa powinien pomyśleć o nim, a nie o ludziach. Po co był mu Derek skoro miał takiego wiernego Isaaka?

– Poliżcie go. Poocierajcie się o niego. Zapach Alf sprawi, że Derek będzie gorszy niż marcujący się kot. – westchnął Peter. – Ludzie nigdy nie utrzymają go w ryzach.

– Ethan, ustaliliśmy że ty bierzesz facetów. – powiedział Aidan z krzywym uśmiechem, podnosząc Isaaka z ziemi. Ten ledwo trzymał się na nogach, nie mogąc wyprostować się przez pokaleczone plecy.

– Nie dotykasz mojego Bety! – warknął Scott i Aidan puścił posłusznie Lahey'a. McCall ukląkł przed Isaakiem. Okrył go swoją kurtką i potarł ramiona Lahey'a przez kurtkę, jakby chciał rozgrzać go. Mocno przytulił Betę, obejmując go pod ramionami i potarł twarzą o jego kark i brodę. Isaak instynktownie przechylił głowę na bok, aby Alfa miał do niego lepszy dostęp. Był taki obolały, ale dotyk Scotta był taki kojący, jak gdy mama całowała jego rany i obtarcia gdy był dzieckiem.

– Masz go wypłoszyć. Nieważne co będziesz musiał zrobić. – powiedział stanowczo Peter i Isaak chciał odwarknąć mu, że nie może rozkazywać Laheyowi; także był Betą.

– Musisz sam iść pod drzwi, dobrze? – Bardziej poinstruował go niż zapytał McCall. Alfa zdjął z Bety swoją kurtkę. Isaak pokiwał na zgodę głową. Wypluł trochę krwi. Nie bolało nawet tak bardzo. Scott pomógł mu wstać i poprowadził w stronę drzwi, ale nie podszedł na tyle blisko aby był widoczny.

Isaak sam podszedł pod tylnie drzwi kliniki. Zastukał do nich.

– Spieprzaj, bo postrzelę Cię. – warknął przez drzwi Danny.

– Danny, jestem bardzo ranny. Alfy mnie pobiły. Zaczyna im odwalać. – jęknął Isaak. Cholera, to nawet nie było kłamstwo.

– Lidia! Allison! – krzyknął zza drzwiami Danny. Lahey ledwo utrzymał świadomość. Słyszał jak ludzie rozmawiają o nim i co powinni z nim zrobić. Lidia i Danny chcieli zostawić go na zewnątrz, ale Allison silnie głosowała za tym aby pomóc mu. Kochana dziewczyna. Drzwi uchyliły się i wychylił się Danny z bronią. Lidia i Allison wciągnęły Isaaka do budynku. Zaraz za nim zaryglowali drzwi i wciągnęli go głębiej w korytarz. Isaak syczał gdy dziewczyny dotykały jego pleców.

– Isaak, jeśli będziesz czegoś próbował to postrzelę Cię. – powiedział twardo Danny. Lahey pokiwał głową. Pomogli mu dojść do poczekalni. Wilkołak widział przez szklane drzwi wejściowe dwie pary czerwonych oczu jarzących się w ciemności.

– Nie zbliżasz się do Dereka, Isaak. Przekrocz próg gabinetu a właduję Ci kulkę, przysięgam. – powiedział Danny i Isaak nigdy nie widział go tak wojowniczego. Bez mrugnięcia okiem strzelił do Ethana. Ba, wpakował w niego pełen magazynek!

Isaak jedynie pokiwał głową na groźbę. Allison pomogła mu zdjąć ubranie i obejrzały z Lidią jego ramię.

– Musimy pozszywać Cię, Isaak. To przyspieszy gojenie. – powiedziała czule Allison, ale jej ciepło nie było takie samo jak to z jakim traktował go Scott. Allison była jedynie człowiekiem. Lahey pokiwał głową na zgodę. Lidia podała koleżance zakrzywioną igłę z nitką do zszywania ciała. Beta prawie zemdlał z bólu, ale starał się nie myśleć o sobie. Miał misję od swojego Alfy: wydostać Dereka na zewnątrz.

– W porządku, Isaak? – zapytała Lidia kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Bety. Ten spojrzał na nią ze słabym uśmiechem. Szarpały nim bolesne skurcze i dreszcze.

– Zaraz damy Ci jakieś plastry i będziesz jak nowy. – uśmiechnęła się Allison i poszła w głąb gabinetu. Drzwi do pokoju zabiegowego otworzyły się i Isaaka uderzył najwspanialszy zapach: jak ziemia, las i wiatr, jak piżmo i żywica – słodki i gęsty, zostający na języku i w gardle. Isaak miał ochotę ocierać się o Dereka, aby ich wonie pomieszały się.

Może gdyby Derek należał do niego to byłby silniejszy, nie musiałby słuchać Alf i nie obrywałby od nich? Na pewno. Derek nie był już Alfą, nie miał żadnej mocy nad Isaakiem. Gdyby ten wziął go to byłby jego panem i Hale musiałby chronić i słuchać go.

Danny odblokował pistolet obok ucha Lahey'a. Ten podskoczył w miejscu. Allison wróciła z bandażami i gazą. Owinęły z Lidią pierś Isaaka ciasno, tak że od pasa w górę wyglądał jak mumia.

– Tylko tyle możemy zrobić. – powiedziała przepraszająco Allison i przypięła bandaż, aby nie osuwał się. Rany od Alf goiły się powoli.

– To wystarczy. Dziękuję. – powiedział Isaak z uśmiechem myśląc o tym jak bardzo chciałby posiąść Dereka. Allison kompletnie nie interesowała go. Nie pachniała tak słodko jak Hale.

– Świetnie, poczekaj tutaj. – powiedziała Allison i pocałowała Lahey'a w czoło. Ten nie zareagował na to, bo był tak pochłonięty myśleniem o Dereku. Uważał się za heteroseksualistę, ale zapach Dereka doprowadzał go do tego że było mu wszystko jedno. Chciał ocierać się o Hale'a i toczyć się z nim po ziemi (najlepiej w ściółce) jak para zwierząt. Czym był wilkołak jeśli nie smutną kulką instynktów?

Miał nadzieję, że Alfy i Peter pomogą mu jakoś odciągnąć uwagę ludzi od Dereka. Isaak patrzył jak Danny chowa pistolet do kabury na udzie. Lahey miał siłę i refleks, aby obezwładnić go. Mahealani uśmiechnął się szczerze.

– Musisz trzymać dystans. Nie chce robić Ci krzywdy. – powiedział Danny.

– Wszyscy tak mówią a potem łamiecie mi kości jakby to że regeneruje się oznacza że nie czuję bólu. – warknął Lahey patrząc ze złością na ścianę. Danny westchnął.

– Nie prowokuj mnie, Isaak. – warknął Mahealani. – Możesz zrobić mi większą krzywdę pazurami i kłami niż ja tobie bronią.

– Dalej martwi mnie jak szybko wyciągacie na mnie broń.

– Dalej martwi mnie jak szybko rzucacie mi się do gardła, aby zabić.

– Touché. – odpowiedział Isaak. Tak, jedyne czego ludzie wymagali od wilkołaków to odrobiny samokontroli. Isaak pamięta tę gdy był człowiekiem, ta siła hamująca, jak zimna ręka na kręgosłupie. Teraz już nie czuł strachu ani wstydu. Wszystko stało się instynktowne, a co za tym dobre dla twojego przeżycia. Gdyby wilkołaki potrafili stłumić pragnienia natury to ludzie nie traktowaliby ich jak odbezpieczonego granatu.

Z drugiej strony ludzie powinni też rozumieć, że są na szarym końcu łańcucha pokarmowego. Lahey zauważył, że czasami patrząc na ludzi myślał _ofiara, zwierzyna_ – to wilk myślał za niego. Ludzie powinni wiedzieć, gdy brać nogi za pas.

Isaak poczekał aż Danny odwróci się i uderzył go pięścią w tył głowy, nokautując go.

– Wybacz. – zasyczał Lahey i przeszedł nad znokautowanym kolegą. Wiedział że Danny nigdy nie wybaczy mu tego.

Isaak usłyszał poruszenie w gabinecie zabiegowym i podniesione głosy ludzi:

– Boże, to Peter? Jasna cholera, jest niezmordowany! – jęknęła Lidia. Drzwi na korytarz techniczny otworzyły się. Mocne walenie dochodziło ze strony drzwi zewnętrznych.

– Bliźniacy zbliżają się. Gdzie jest Danny? – warknął Stiles. Isaak spocił się patrząc na nieprzytomnego Mahealaniego.

– Pilnuje Isaaka. Idziemy. – warknęła Allison. Lahey odetchnął z ulgą. Całe szczęście. Usłyszał jak drzwi zamykają się za trzema parami stóp. Zajrzał do gabinetu zabiegowego. Zapach był tak słodki i gęsty jak melasa. Derek siedział w metalowej balii. Spojrzał na Isaaka. Wyglądał jak wystraszone zwierze. Lahey zablokował drzwi na korytarz i do recepcji, aby ludzie nie przeszkodzili mu.

– Czego chcesz? Wynoś się. – warknął słabo Hale. Isaak podszedł bliżej Dereka z wąskim uśmiechem. Nie mógł już rozkazywać Isaakowi. Nie był Alfą.

– Drzwi, Derek. Alfa jest na zewnątrz. – powiedział Isaak próbując nie oddychać słodkim zapachem wypełniającym pomieszczenie. Podszedł bliżej i przechylił się bliżej Dereka, aby ten mógł dobrze poczuć zapach McCalla jaki ten zostawił na Isaaku.

– Nie mogę. Nie chce. – wysyczał Hale i wyskoczył gwałtownie z balii.

– Nie wiesz co to znaczy być suką Alfy. To męczarnia. To jakby wyrwano Ci duszę. To rażenie prądem ilekroć będziesz miał oryginalną myśl. To śmierć jeśli zechcesz odejść i jeśli Alfa umrze.

– Potrzebujesz Alfy żeby nie być bezduszny. – odpowiedział Isaak.

– Nie, potrzebuje troskliwej duszy, aby nie być bezdusznym. – warknął Derek podnosząc się na chwiejnych nogach. – Alfa nie przerwie tego… rytuału. On go przypieczętuję.

– Mówimy o McCallu! Został Alfą dzięki cnocie! – ryknął Isaak.

– Isaak, instynkt odwalił Ci, jak podczas pierwszej pełni. Musisz skupić się. – odpowiedział Derek cofając się pod ścianę. Lahey podszedł do niego krokiem drapieżnika.

– Co byłoby gdyby posiadł Cię Beta? – zapytał Isaak z groźnym uśmiechem.

– Bez iskry Alfy nie muszę obracać się dla Ciebie. Musiałbyś mnie pokonać żeby mnie mieć. – warknął Derek odbijając się od ściany i stając przed Isaakiem. Ten skulił się przed Halem.

– Chcesz tego. – odpowiedział Lahey. – Chcesz Alfy. Chcesz należeć.

Derek rozejrzał się po podłodze z zaskoczeniem i spojrzał na Isaaka kompletnie rozbity.

– Nie potrzebuje Alfy. – odpowiedział kompletnie skonfundowany Hale. Lahey spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

– Jak to nie potrzebujesz? Myślałem—Peter powiedział że powinieneś już sam chcieć znaleźć Alfę, że zapach powinien wystarczyć abyś wybiegł—

Wszystko przerwał odgłos wystrzału. Isaak spojrzał na drzwi na poczekalnię. Cholera, Danny! Lahey odsunął się pod ścianę gdy Mahealani wyważył drzwi. Bez słowa, z spokojnym, wykalkulowanym spojrzeniem strzelił do Isaaka przestrzeliwując mu szyję. Drugim wystrzałem rozwalił wilkołakowi kolano. Isaak zapłakałby, ale pierwszy strzał rozwalił mu krtań. Derek doskoczył do niego i objął jego szyję łagodnie rękoma trzymając skórę blisko siebie, aby szybciej zagoił się. Lahey nie mógł oddychać i niedługo zaczął dusić się, a potem zapadła ciemność.


	17. Chapter 17

Lidia nie mogła uwierzyć. Dzisiaj zapanowało kompletne szaleństwo. Widziała jak Isaak rozmawia z Derekiem. Allison próbowała ze Stilesem przytrzymać drzwi, aby Peter i bliźniacy nie wyrwali ich z zawiasów. Zapanował totalny chaos!

– Isaak! Nie, nie! Isaak! – krzyknęła Martin waląc oburącz w skrzydła drzwi. Nagle padł wystrzał jeden i drugi. Lahey padł na kolana i Derek złapał go, obejmując jego szyję z troską wymalowaną na twarzy.

– Danny… – jęknęła słabo Lidia. Chłopak wszedł do gabinetu i nie zwracając uwagi na wilkołaki zdjął blokadę z drzwi. Lidia patrzyła jak z zimnym spojrzeniem podchodzi do drzwi prowadzących na podjazd. Allison i Stiles spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem. W tej sekundzie bliźniacy walnęli w drzwi i odrzucili nastolatków od nich, otwierając skrzydła na oścież.

– Witajcie, kaczorki! – zawołał Peter z szerokim uśmiechem, machając rękoma na bok w groteskowym 'ta–dam' geście przed bliźniakami, jakby był wodzirejem w teatrze. Mahealani nie zareagował i strzelił mu w płuco. Hale zatoczył się do tyłu, na bliźniaków. Danny strzelił do wilkołaków jeszcze kilka razy. Te nie czekały i zbiegły.

– Drzwi. – powiedział spokojnie Danny a Allison i Stiles zamknęli skrzydła i związali łańcuchami. Oczy Danny'ego uciekły w tył głowy i ten zemdlał. Lidia krzyknęła z przerażenia.

– Chyba padł po adrenalinowym haju. – pozwiedzał Stiles upadając na kolana obok kolegi. Lidia pobiegła go gabinetu gdzie Derek dalej ściskał szyję Isaaka, aby powstrzymać krwawienie. Isaak przestał oddychać, choć raz na jakiś czas szarpał nim spazm sugerujący, że dalej żyje.

– 'saak? – jęknęła Allison padając na kolana obok wilkołaków. Lidia pomyślała, że uzdrowienie Isaaka kosztowałoby ją więcej energii niż mogła pozwolić sobie stracić. Wpadłaby z pewnością w śpiączkę.

– Dlaczego nie goi się?! Kule były zwykłe. Wiem, że były! Ołów i proch. Żadnego srebra, żadnego tojadu. – odpowiedziała z przerażeniem Allison. Derek pokręcił głową bezradnie.

– Odsunąć się, misiaczki. Jestem szamanem trzydziestego poziomu w _World of Warcraft_! – zawołała z humorem Lidia, bo naprawdę nie trzeba było bardziej straszyć towarzyszy. I naprawdę była szamanem trzydziestego poziomu w _WoWie_; winiła Stilesa, że pokazał jej grę w pierwszej kolejności. Miała nadzieję, że bez niej Stiles i Allison ochroną Dereka. Martin uklękła obok Dereka i objęła jego dłonie swoimi. Skinęła mu głową, że było w porządku i może zabrać ręce. Hale wysunął dłonie spod jej rąk i odsunął się na bok.

Lidia na początku nie wiedziała co robić, ale potem pomyślała że to powinno być jak operacja rekonstrukcyjna. Wyobraziła sobie zdrową krtań w którą trafiła kula: jak grdyka rozpryskuje się w nicość, jak tchawica rozszarpuje się – wielką dziurę i otchłań, i krew. Powoli przewinęła ten obraz do tyłu: skóra ściskała się wokoło rany, krew wracała do żył, kość wróciła z miliona kawałków w jedno i zalokowała się pod załataną tubą tchawicy obrośniętą wewnątrz strunami głosowymi.

Isaak nabrał gwałtownego oddechu, wyrywając się spod dłoń Lidii i usiadł dotykając swojej szyi.

– Jak? – zdołał jedynie wydusić Lahey. Lidia uśmiechnęła się. Czuła się świetnie. Jej moc uratowała życie: nie tylko widziała martwych i znajdowała ciała w lesie. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i upadła w przód, w objęcia Isaaka. Sądziła że gdzieś tam czaiła się ironia: Isaak chodził z Allison, Lidia całowała się ze Scottem.

– Nic mi nie jest… tylko odpocznę chwilkę. – jęknęła Lidia odpychając się od Isaaka i próbowała wstać, ale straciła władzę w nogach i Derek złapał ją gdy leciała do tyłu. Dotknęła palcem czubka jego nosa.

– Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie niczego… marudołaku… – jęknęła słabo Lidia chcąc aby wyszło to żartobliwie. Allison zrzuciła wszystko z metalowego stołu na ziemię. Derek westchnął „teraz ona". Położył nastolatkę na stole. Och, pozycja horyzontalna była bardzo wygodna.

Lidia zamknęła oczy i dokładnie wszystko słyszała co działo się wokoło niej, tylko nie mogła wtrącać się. Była na to i tak zbyt zmęczona.

– Mówiłem że wprowadzi się w śpiączkę jeśli będzie używała mocy. – powiedział Derek ze złością.

– Mamy dwoje mniej, bo Danny też nie budzi się. – odpowiedział Stiles.

– Przyłożyłem mu dość mocno. – przyznał się Isaak. Lidia pomyślała, że zapewne nagły impuls i adrenalina utrzymywały Mahealaniego w pionie.

– Znokautowałeś Danny'ego? Po co? – zapytała ze złością Allison. Będzie potrzebna dziewczynom po tym wszystkim terapia dużą ilością wina i lodów.

– Wybaczcie, nie działam normalnie. Nie myślę jak człowiek. – odpowiedział Lahey przepraszająco, co dalej nie usprawiedliwiało, że uderzył Danny'ego w pierwszej kolejności. Wszyscy kochali Danny'ego! Gdyby Jackson tu był pobiłby Isaaka tak mocno, że ten jadłby przez rurkę przez najbliższe dwa miesiące.

– Scott powiedział, że mam przyprowadzić Dereka. Wywabić go ze środka, i musiałem to zrobić. – jęknął Isaak starając się skoncentrować, jakby gubił słowa.

– Po prostu bosko! Mój najlepszy przyjaciel próbuje przespać się z Derekiem Halem. Gdzieś tam leży kolejne dwadzieścia lat gejowskich żartów. – odpowiedział Stiles z lekką histerią. Lidia pomyślała o dobrej ripoście, ale była zbyt zmęczona aby powiedzieć cokolwiek. Ciekawe czy tak wygląda śpiączka? Wiesz co dzieje się wokoło Ciebie, tylko nie możesz zareagować na to w jakikolwiek sposób?

– Zjeżdżaj Isaak, na zewnątrz. – powiedział Stiles używając swojego _zły pies_ głosu.

– Nie możecie mnie wyrzucić. Alfy rozszarpią mnie! – krzyknął zdesperowany Isaak.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! Wykorzystałeś dobre serce dziewczyn i Danny'ego, po czym próbowałeś wyciągnąć Dereka do Alf! – krzyknął wściekły Stiles. – Jeśli tego mało, ogłuszyłeś Danny'ego na dobre, a Lidia naprawiając Cię wprowadziła się w śpiączkę. Moim zdaniem powinny Cię rozszarpać kończynę po kończynie i dalej to lepsze niż zasługujesz.

– Stiles! – krzyknęła oburzona Allison. Cóż, może Staliński dramatyzował, ale miał rację. Jedna rzecz szaleć na zewnątrz, ale szkodzić ludziom.

– Nie „Stiles" mi tu, Allison. Isaak, rozumiem, Twój wilczy mózg mówi, że musisz być posłuszny Alfie. Musisz jednak rozumieć, że zawiodłeś nasze zaufanie jako stado, więc wpadasz! – warknął Stiles i brzmiał naprawdę ostro.

– Stiles ––

– Zamknij się, Derek! Nie będę dyskutować o tym. Teraz płacze, że Alfy rozszarpią go, ale był gotów wywlec Cię za drzwi, dobrze wiedząc że Alfy rzucą się na ciebie, siebie i ktoś skończy martwy, a Ty pewnie w szpitalu. – krzyknął Stiles. – Więc nie! Nie uspokoję się! Może to kolejna zagrywka, aby mieć szansę wywlec Cię za drzwi? Zaraz zgłupiejesz–!

– Stiles, nie oszaleje. Jest w porządku. Czuje się inaczej, ale dobrze. – powiedział Derek i Lidia spodziewała się, że robił tę szaloną mimikę samymi brwiami, która była dość imponująca.

– Nie, nie! Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować. Isaak wychodzi!

– Stiles, chyba mam coś do powiedzenia, prawda?

– Allison, dzięki temu że mamy go w środku, w ciągu dwudziestu minut straciliśmy dwoje ludzi, rozumiesz? Trzymanie go to jak siedzenie na bombie. – krzyknął Stiles. Lidia widziała mentalnie jak Allison syczy i robi kwaśną minę.

– Okej, Stiles. Łańcuchy. Skujemy go i przywiążemy do kaloryfera w pomieszczeniu ze zwierzętami. – powiedziała Argent. Wyraźnie udobruchała Stalińskiego. Było szeleszczenie łańcuchów i Allison z Isaakiem poszli do innego pomieszczenia.

– Czujesz się dobrze? Nie będziesz skakał na nikogo? Wiesz, mamy tu sporo nieprzytomnych ludzi. – zaśmiał się nerwowo Stiles. – Żadnego molestowania Danny'ego.

– Nie wiem czemu, ale jest dobrze. Nie musisz martwić się. – powiedział Derek uspokajająco. Lidia wyobrażała sobie że było sporo patrzenia sobie w oczy. Między Stilesem a Derekiem było tyle napięcia seksualnego, że można byłoby je butelkować i sprzedawać, i zbić miliony.

– Dalej będę miał Cię na oku. – warknął Stiles, ale Lidia słyszała tylko: _nikt nie puknie cię prócz mnie_; i wiedziała że to tylko jej umysł, ale skądinąd wiedziała że miała rację.

– Nie wiem jak przerwiemy ten rytuał bez Lidii. – jęknął załamany Stiles. Martin widziała jak robił tę strapioną minę, gdy znajdował się pod ścianą i nic nie szło po jego myśli.

– Będzie dobrze. Nie czuję już tej gorączki. Nie myślę o tym aby należeć do Alfy. – odpowiedział Derek.

– Może spóźniliśmy się? Może już po rytuale? – westchnął Stiles. To mogła być prawda.

– Nie, to coś innego. Dalej martwię się czy Isaak zagoi się, czy wyjdziecie z tego cało, czy Lidia i Danny obudzą się. – odpowiedział Hale.

– Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. – mruknął Stiles. Lidia usłyszała walenie do drzwi na podjazd. Po chwili łańcuch zerwał się a jego oka potoczyły się po podłodze.

– Derek! – krzyknął, a raczej ryknął Scott ze strony korytarza i to oznaczało kłopoty.


	18. Chapter 18

Ethanowi to wszystko nie podobało się. Nic z tego. Nie miał potrzeby „posiadania" Dereka. Pewnie, odczuwał swędzenie, podskórną potrzebę założenia stada, ale sądził że to uczucie należy do Aidana. Gdy łączyli się ich uczucia i potrzeby mieszały się; czasami Ethan kochał Lidię, czasami Aidan kochał Danny'ego. Były dni (szczególnie na początku) gdy zapominali kto był kim, dlatego Aidan wytatuował sobie koło kostki mały x, aby zawsze wiedzieli że to był Aidan.

Co prawda nie byli identyczni, ale czasem patrząc w lustro nie byli pewni: _Aidan ma ostrzejsze rysy, ale jestem Ethan, więc musiałem to być ja._ Trudno przekonać samego siebie że to nie była twoja twarz. Była i już.

Scott uznał że miał dość czekania i wywarzył z Peterem drzwi. Wszedł do kliniki krokiem zdobywcy i zwycięzcy. Ethan szedł obok brata za plecami Petera. Zobaczył nieprzytomnego Danny'ego leżącego na metalowym stole, jak ciało w kostnicy. Ethan nie czekał na nic i podskoczył do swojego chłopaka.

– Danny? Boże, Danny! Co się stało? – jęczał do siebie Ethan. Dotknął twarzy chłopaka i przyłożył ucho do jego piersi. Wolne, miarowe bicie serca. Był taki szczęśliwy i wściekły jednocześnie. Ethan spojrzał nienawistnie na inne wilkołaki.

– To koniec. Nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału. – krzyknął Ethan. Aidan zrobił oburzoną minę. Jak mogli robić coś takiego w pierwszej kolejności?! Ludzie nie spojrzą na nich tak samo już nigdy!

– Więcej dla nas. – odpowiedział zimno Scott.

– Nie widzisz, Scott, że Peter wykorzystuje to że nie umiesz panować nad swoim wilkiem? – krzyknął Ethan. – Nie masz nad sobą kontroli. Wilk robi co chce a ty sam dajesz wodzić się za nos instynktowi mordercy w swojej głowie.

Scott podskoczył do Ethana i uderzył go w twarz, powalając na kolana. Ten czekał na kolejny cios, ale ten nie nadszedł. Zerknął na płonące czerwienią oczy Scotta. Nie miał pojęcia co robił, co to znaczy być _Alfą_: to więcej niż czerwień w oczach i posłuszeństwo Bet, ślepe oddanie Omeg – dużo więcej.

– Nie chcesz Hale'a, to nie wtrącaj się. – warknął Scott i odszedł w stronę gabinetu. Ethan rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na brata. Ten przełknął ślinę i poszedł za Scottem. Teraz wiedział, że uczucie zdobywania należało do Aidana.

Aidan nie mógł znieść karcącego spojrzenia brata. Poszedł do gabinetu zabiegowego za Scottem, ale gdy zobaczył Lidię leżącą na stole, kompletnie bladą, wyglądającą jak śpiąca królewna, do jego żołądka spadł zimny ciężar. Wilk w jego wnętrzu był rozerwany: jednocześnie chciał podbiec do Lidii i upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku, z drugiej był jeszcze słodko pachnący Derek.

Stado było ważniejsze. Ethan i Danny, i Lidia byli ważniejsi niż chęć zdominowania Hale'a. Podszedł do dziewczyny ostrożnie, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z Stilesa który stał ze swoim kijem bejsbolowym jakby miał on cokolwiek zdziałać.

– Stiles. – cmoknął z niezadowoleniem Scott patrząc na przyjaciela czerwonymi oczami. Peter zablokował drzwi za którymi siedziała Allison z Isaakiem.

– Scotty, wystarczy tego dobrego! Derek nie potrzebuje Alfy. – odpowiedział Staliński i rzeczywiście Aidan zobaczył że Derek trzymał się świetnie. Do tej pory (według Petera) powinien być gorszy niż marcujący się kot. Gdy przybyły Alfy, powinien właściwie już czekać aż któryś z nich posiądzie go.

– Nie ważne jak wygląda. Ważne jak pachnie. – powiedział okrutnie Scott przechylając się do przodu. – Zejdź z drogi Stiles.

– Pierdol się! – krzyknął Stiles. McCall skoczył na przyjaciela i próbował obezwładnić, ale Stiles dość dobrze bronił się kijem; oddał nawet jeden dobry strzał. Aidan zasłonił jak najwięcej Lidii jak mógł przed tym szaleństwem. Spojrzał przez ramię, jak Derek próbuje ściągnąć Scotta ze Stilesa.

To było nagłe – nie intencjonalne – Stiles zdołał jedynie krzyknąć z bólu, gdy było już po wszystkim.

Scott ugryzł Stilesa zatapiając kły głęboko w jego przedramieniu. Stiles zwinął się na ziemi. Obejmując swoją rękę. Aidan wypuścił Lidię i podszedł do Scotta. Złapał go za kurtkę i wyrzucił go na korytarz. Zwilczał i ryknął na McCalla aby spieprzał. Peter patrzył na Aidana z miną _nie moja wina_.

– Też spadaj, nim nie zatopiłem w tobie kłów! – krzyknął Aidan i Peter posłusznie wyszedł na korytarz i na zewnątrz. Scott stał tam gdzie wyrzucił go Aidan i patrzył na z miną skopanego szczeniaka.

– Nie chciałem Stiles. – jęknął błagalnie Scott. Szok jakiego doznał po zatopieniu kłów w przyjacielu musiał wyciągnąć człowieka z wilka. Stiles nie słuchał go i łkał w rękaw Dereka gdy ten uspokajał go.

– Odejdź, Scott. – odpowiedział Aidan z współczuciem. Nie było słów jakie naprawią co Scott uczynił. Ethan przestał gładzić Danny'ego i patrzył w oczy brata. McCall zrobił prawdziwie żałosną minę i uciekł na zewnątrz.

Allison wydostała się ze pomieszczenia z wyciągniętym nożem. Z przerażeniem rozejrzała się wokoło. Aidan odskoczył w ostatniej chwili.

– Nic nie zrobiłem. Scott ugryzł Stilesa. – warknął Aidan łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. Dziewczyna wypuściła nóż i pognała do przyjaciela. Aidan stanął obok Ethana i patrzyli jak Argent rozpacza nad losem swojego przyjaciela.

– Będzie dobrze, Stiles. Bycie wilkołakiem nie może być złe, prawda? – zaśmiała się wymuszonym śmiechem dziewczyna.

– Nie chce tego Allison. Lubię bycie człowiekiem. Lubię nie mieć kłów i pazurów. – jęknął Stiles. – I jeszcze to Scott. Scott!

– Wiem Stiles. – jęknęła Allison. Wstała z klęczek i spojrzała na bliźniaków.

– Jesteście zadowoleni?

– Jak cokolwiek z tego jest naszą winą? – zapytał Aidan przechylając głowę.

– Isaak–

– Zatrzymam Cię tu. Isaaka przystał Scott za namową Petera. Nie możemy ruszać Bety innego Alfy. To prawo. – odpowiedział Aidan z chłodem i powagą.

– Nie powiemy, chętnie założylibyśmy swoje stado. Przyłączyli Dereka, ale– – jęknął Ethan zataczając krąg ramieniem. – To za dużo. Nigdy nie chcieliśmy tego.

– Stiles –

– Wciąż Scott. – powiedział Aidan. – My umiemy panować nad swoimi instynktami, nie to co McCall.

– Nigdy nie uczynilibyśmy krzywdy. Postraszyć, oczywiście. Znokautować, w porządku. Stosowanie nieczystych zagrywek i podstępów nie jest okej. – dopowiedział Ethan. – Tym bardziej zmienianie kogoś bez jego zgody.

– Chcemy tutaj tylko posiedzieć. Zobaczyć czy Lidii i Danny'emu nic nie będzie. – powiedział Aidan i wcale nie prosił o pozwolenie. Byli potężnymi Alfami – mogli robić co im się żywnie podoba, ale ludzie nie potrzebowali więcej przepychanek.

– Teraz was obchodzi?!

– Argent, uspokój się. Nie ugryźliśmy Stilesa, nie wprowadziliśmy Lidię i Danny'ego w śpiączkę. Poza wywarzeniem drzwi nic nie zrobiliśmy, prawda?

– Przestańcie się kłócić, okej? – warknął w końcu Stiles. – Allison, musisz mi pomóc opatrzyć ramię.

Argent wycofała się. Aidan wrócił do Lidii a Ethan do Danny'ego. Bliźniacy wiedzieli, że troską i uczuciem są w stanie wygłaskać ból z kochanków. Lidia na szczęście nie cierpiała. Aidan przysunął stołeczek do stołu na którym leżała jego dziewczyna i zaczął do niej mówić:

– Mówiłem Ci, że nadużywanie mocy to zły pomysł. Nigdy mnie nie słuchasz, ale taka jesteś, taką cię lubię. Mam nadzieję, że teraz zrozumiałaś choć trochę że musisz być ostrożna ze swoją nowoodkrytą z nadnaturalnością. – mamrotał Aidan. Derek wciąż pachniał słodko, ale Alfa ignorował go.

– Na pewno jesteś wściekła, że nie możesz mi przerwać. Gdybyś była przytomna już machałabyś na mnie palcem i próbowała uciszyć, chcąc mi wmówić, że to wszystko _dla nauki_. – zaśmiał się Aidan kwaśno. Pogłaskał Lidię po włosach i pocałował w czoło.

– Kocham Cię tak mocno, Danny. Nie zostawiaj mnie. – jęknął Ethan siadając przy stole na którym leżał jego chłopak. – Głowa dalej mnie boli po tym ciosie baseballem. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny że nie wahałeś się. Nigdy nie chciałem Cię skrzywdzić. Przysięgam. Przecież wiesz…

Ethan potarł policzek Danny'ego jakby chciał przywrócić krążenie w twarzy. Tak bardzo kochał Danny'ego. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. Był najcenniejszą osobą w jego życiu poza Aidanem.

– Chciałbym żebyś już wstał i nakrzyczał na mnie. Chce żebyś na mnie nawrzeszczał i sprawił że będę czuć się winny. – jęknął Ethan kładąc głowę na brzuchu chłopaka, słuchając jego miarowego oddechu. – Potem zaproszę Cię na pizzę i będziemy uprawiać seks do rana, a ja będę jęczał tak głośno że Aidan nie będzie mógł nawiązać ze mną kontaktu wzrokowego przez trzy tygodnie.

Derek pachniał słodko i nęcąco, ale Ethan widział i czuł, i chciał tylko Danny'ego.


	19. Chapter 19

– To koniec? – zapytała Allison patrząc na słonce wdrapujące się po suficie. Spojrzała na Stilesa z wąskim uśmiechem. Derek wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie sądzę aby wrócili. – odpowiedział Hale patrząc na plecy Aidana a potem Ethana.

– Co z Lidią i Dannym? – zapytała ponownie Argent.

– Powinniśmy poczekać na Deatona, ale poza wycieńczeniem chyba nic im nie jest. – powiedział Stiles poprawiając bandaż na przedramieniu. – Jak czujesz się Derek?

– Dobrze, a Ty? – odpowiedział Derek z westchnieniem. Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie są tego jakieś jasne strony, ale na razie nie dostrzegam ich. – odpowiedziała Allison. Czuła się taka winna: miała wszystkich obronić a wszystkich zawiodła. Była okropną łowczynią. Nie chciała myśleć co jej tata powie gdy dowie się że pod jej obecność Scott ugryzł Stilesa. Nie mówiąc o tym co zrobi McCallowi. Zastrzeli go. Na pewno go zastrzeli. Dereka mało co nie zastrzelił gdy zmieniał nastolatków i to za ich zgodą.

– Żyjemy? – rzucił Stiles.

– Z trudem pocieszenie. – odpowiedziała Allison.

– Ocaliliśmy Dereka jak planowaliśmy? – podjął ponownie Staliński. Hale zrobił ten ruch brwiami który miał wyrażać zadziwienie. Allison zaśmiała się słabo.

– A Lidia, Danny? Ty? – zapytała Argent.

– Nie zrobisz omletu bez rozbicia kilku jajek? – zaśmiał się Stiles. Allison zaśmiała się, bo naprawdę chciało jej się płakać.

– Też czujecie się jak na koniec filmu o jakiejś apokalipsie? – zapytał Stiles. Allison uśmiechnęła się o obejrzała po zniszczonym gabinecie, po całym tym bałaganie.

– Sądzicie że jest jakieś voo–doo którym będziemy mogli posprzątać to wszystko? – zapytała Allison sądząc że nie powinna zamartwiać się o Stilesa jeśli on nie chciał o tym myśleć. Dziewczyna sądziła że wiercenie mu dziury w brzuchu ciągłymi pytaniami czy dobrze się czuje, mogą go jedynie rozsierdzić.

– Małe szanse. – westchnął Stiles. – Głosuję aby całą winą i robotą obarczyć Dereka.

Hale zmarszczył brwi się w _żartujesz sobie ze mnie_ minie.

– Jeśli próbujesz mnie wziąć na współczucie, bo Scott Cię ugryzł, to nie licz na to. – odpowiedział Derek nie patrząc na Stilesa. Ten teatralnie omdlał, tak że Derek musiał złapać go, aby nastolatek nie uderzył o podłogę.

– Jestem taki słaby. Niewinna ofiara małego złego wilka.

– Myślałem że to było duży zły wilk? – odpowiedział Derek podrzucając Stilesa do pionu.

– Nie, Ty jesteś dużym złym wilkiem, co Scotta czyni małym złym wilkiem. – odpowiedział Staliński a Derek spojrzał w górę jakby intensywnie zastanawiał się nad czymś. Stiles zmarszczył się niemalże imitując minę Dereka.

– To czyni Isaaka szczeniakiem? – zapytał Stiles. Rozległo się ze schowka głośne „Hej!" Isaaka. Och, zapomnieli o nim.

Allison cmoknęła niezadowolona ogółem sytuacji.

– Lidia jak zawsze wie jak wykręcić się od wszystkiego. – zaśmiała się Argent. Zegarek pokazywał szóstą rano. Lepiej ogarnąć ten bałagan nim Deaton wróci. Nie będzie zadowolony.

by Hiwa, 2013


End file.
